El Reino de los Dragones
by sefirot-sama
Summary: Dragones. Seres temidos en todo el mundo, libres y poderosos. Pues no hay nadie quien les diga que hacer. Me llamo Issei y pertenezco a la raza de los dragones y como todo dragón que se respeta no dejare que alguien lastime a mis seres queridos ni mucho menos a mis mujeres.
1. Prologo

**El Reino de los Dragones:**

* * *

Diálogos:

(Oye esto es nuevo) – pensamientos.

"Si espero que sea bueno" – conversaciones por teléfono, hologramas, etc.

*Ya cállense* - Ascalon.

{Al parecer alguien está de malas} – Excalibur.

[Ya tranquilos] – Seres de categoría superior.

Aclaro que High School DxD le pertenece a su creador Ichiei Ishibumi. Este es solo un fanfic escrito sin fines lúdicos.

* * *

PROLOGO:

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo atrás el mundo estaba en constantes guerras.

Guerras para demostrar cual era la raza dominante

Ósea la más fuerte

En aquellos tiempos los constantes enfrentamientos eran entre 3 facciones

Que a hoy en día serian conocidas como potencias

Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y Demonios.

Estos se enfrentaban constantemente, con el objetivo de librar al mundo de las otras dos facciones

Las razones, cada una tenia las suyas

En el caso de los ángeles ellos querían eliminar a los ángeles caídos y demonios para que el mundo esté libre de todo el mal que significaban esas dos facciones

Con [Dios] como el líder de los ángeles, este en cada guerra se enfrentaba a los [Cuatro Reyes Demonios]

Los grandes Serafines eran sus generales cada uno lideraba un ejército de ángeles con el que se enfrentaban a los demonios y caídos

La primera guerra entre estas tres facciones dio como resultado la victoria por parte de los ángeles

Pero aun así las pérdidas eran altas

Los [Cuatro Reyes Demonios] enojados por la derrota se encontraban meditando sobre como atacar en la siguiente guerra

Por qué sí, iba a ver otra guerra en la cual las cosas serían un tanto diferentes

Los [Cuatro Maous] se preguntaban cómo hacerle frente a un ser de categoría divina

Ellos eran fuertes mucho más fuertes que cualquier otro demonio, por algo eran Maous

Pero por más fuertes que podían ser no igualaban la fuerza de un dios

El Dios de la Biblia

Así que se les ocurrió una idea una gran pero peligrosa idea

Una idea de que si tenían razón podrían incluso hasta derrotar al mismísimo dios

Pero si no daba resultado significaría el fin de su especie

Si, así de grave era el asunto

El hecho de que las 3 facciones peleasen, no significaba que fueran las únicas

No, habían más muchas más

Pero estas estaban a otro nivel

Uno muy elevado que incluso les parecía ridículo involucrarse con seres tan inferiores como esas tres facciones

Entre esas facciones teníamos a los Asgardianos

Si, la cultura nórdica

Liderados por un dios muy poderoso

Tan poderoso que dejaba al dios de la biblia como un niño asustado

Este dios se llamaba Odín, el dios del pueblo del norte

En ese entonces Asgard era uno de los reinos más poderosos del mundo

Donde tenían una gran cantidad de dioses incluso uno de ellos entraba en el top diez de los seres más poderosos del mundo. Pero eso no importaba ahora

Los reyes demonios sabían que no conseguirían nada hablando con los asgardianos, por eso no perderían su tiempo en intentar hacer un pacto con ellos también por la razón de no querer empezar una guerra contra Asgard

Pero había otra facción incluso más poderosa que los asgardianos

Si, por mucho quizás la más poderosa del mundo

Pero era peligroso

Esos eran los…

Dragones

Seres hechos de poder puro

Una raza de criaturas únicas

Poderosos e inigualables

Pues hace mucho tiempo demostraron su poder al mundo y a todos los seres que se encontraban en el, que en ese tiempo se atrevían a subestimarlos, grave error.

Cientos, miles de poblaciones, ejércitos, imperios, religiones y reinos experimentaron el terror de enfrentarse a un dragón

Y muchos de ellos perecieron por su enorme equivocación.

Los [Cuatro Maous] se debatían acerca de pedirle ayuda a los dragones

Porque, la razón es simple

Los dragones los destruirían fácilmente

Antiguamente y actualmente los dragones ocupan el lugar como los seres más poderosos del mundo

Declararles la guerra era estar loco

Y lo [Cuatro Maous] no tenían muchas opciones, si seguían así el dios de la biblia tarde o temprano acabaría con ellos

Así que no le quedó otra opción, le pedirían ayuda a los dragones

Con mucho esfuerzo lograron contactar con al menos uno de ellos, diciéndole que querían hablar con su máximo líder

En lo que respecta a los dragones aun siendo muy poderosos, hay dos de ellos que ocupan el primer y segundo puesto el top de los 10 seres más poderosos del mundo

Los Dos Dioses Dragones

Las máximas autoridades de los dragones

Y en jerarquía estaban encima de cualquier otro dragón

Los [Cuatro Maous] pidieron una solicitud para una reunión con ellos

Obviamente fueron ignorados

Una, otra y otra vez intentaban pero igualmente eran rechazados

Y eso que pedir las solicitudes era ya de por sí bastante difícil

Tenían que encontrar a un dragón andando solo y pedirle que se los dijera por ellos

Pedirle por favor

Dándole ofrendas para que siquiera les ayudara con eso

Humillarse para que les ayude

Después de muchos intentos los [Cuatro Maous] hicieron su última solicitud

Pero de nuevo no recibieron respuesta alguna

Resignados dejaron de intentar empezando a planear sus siguientes ataques contra los ángeles y caídos

Temiendo que fuera el fin

Hasta que todo eso cambio una noche.

* * *

 **-Inframundo antiguo, base de operaciones-**

Nos encontrábamos en la base de operaciones de los [Cuatro Maous], donde planeaban sus ataques y estrategias

Los 4 Maous eran Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan y Asmodeus

Ellos eran los reyes y acompañados de sus esposas se encontraban pensando que hacer para la próxima guerra

Estaban en una sala amplia, ellos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa circular en donde se quemaban la cabeza preguntándose qué hacer

En la sala también se encontraban todos las familias nobles del inframundo

Los 72 pilares que para ese entonces seguían con vida

Los líderes de las casas demoniacas acompañados de sus esposas, al igual que sus reyes se encontraban pensando el tan agobiante ¿qué hacer?

-Y ya tienen alguna idea- exclamo el rey Lucifer sentado en su trono a todos los presentes

-No- exclamo Beelzebub

-Ni idea- dijo Leviathan

-Estoy vacío- hablo Asmodeus

Los líderes de las casas solo negaron con la cabeza

-Se supone que de las estrategias te encargas tu Asmodeus- dijo el Lucifer frunciendo el seño

-Y que se supone que planee- dijo el rey demonio –Aunque hiciera una buena táctica no podríamos deshacernos del obstáculo más grande de todos-

-Dios- dijo lucifer enojado

-Los Serafines no son un problema el verdadero problema es dios- dijo Beelzebub

-Y que vamos a hacer- dijo Leviathan

-Que les parece mis reyes si atacamos con todo lo que tenemos a dios- dijo uno de los líderes de las casas demoniacas

-No podríamos los Serafines rápidamente se pondrían a la defensa de su líder- dijo Asmodeus

-AHHH!- grito enojado Lucifer –A este paso los ángeles nos ganaran y los caídos tomaran ventaja de eso-

Mientras todos se encontraban preocupados por el asunto

-Vaya, vaya parece que estas en un grave problema Lucifer- dijo una voz desconocida

El Lucifer al igual que todos buscó de dónde provenía la voz

-¿Quién fue?- pregunto Leviathan a los nobles

Estos solo negaron con la cabeza diciendo que no habían sido ellos

-Muéstrate- grito Lucifer aumentando su aura

-Ufufu... Crees que con un poder tan insignificante me vas a intimidar- dijo la voz que por su tono parecía ser de una mujer

 **-** Da la cara para demostrarte lo contrario- dijo con tono amenazante el rey demonio

Luego de eso él y todos los presentes sintieron una enorme presión que hasta los obligo a apoyarse

-Aun crees que puedes hacerme frente- dijo la voz

-¿Q-Quien eres?- dijo Lucifer

-Yo, ¿no me conoces? Tantas solicitudes que has enviado y dices no conocerme- dijo la voz con tono de decepción

-A-Acaso tu eres- dijo Beelzebub con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que el resto de los Maous

-Ufufu… parece que ya recordaron, seres inferiores- dijo la vos riendo

De una esquina de la sala los Maous y el resto de los presentes vio como una silueta iba caminando hacia ellos

Por su contextura parecía ser mujer pero estaba rodeada de una aura de color oscuro tan espesa que no le dejaba ver su rostro y cuerpo

-Hola demonios- dijo la silueta

-T-Tu eres el…- exclamo el Lucifer

-Soy la Diosa Dragona del Poder Infinito, Ophis Ouroboros- se presentó la diosa dragona

-N-No puede ser- dijo sin poder creerlo Beelzebub que al igual que el resto de los demonios

-Q-Que ase aquí dios dragón- dijo uno de los nobles

-Pues eso es lo que vengo a preguntar, aunque ya me voy haciendo una idea de lo que quieren- exclamo la diosa –Pero para alejar toda duda, ¿Para qué han solicitado mi presencia?-

-Bueno primero que todo en nombre de todos los reyes demonios, le estoy agradecido de que haya aceptado nuestra solicitud para esta reunión- dijo Lucifer

(Aunque rechazaron muchas anteriores)- pensó Asmodeus

-Nah, simplemente estaba aburrida y decidí que era lo que querían conmigo- dijo la diosa

-bueno le invito a que tome asiento- dijo Lucifer cortésmente

Aunque Lucifer estaba siendo amable por dentro sabía que era una obligación hacerlo, porque si hacia enojar lo mas mínimo a Ophis todo el inframundo iba arder en llamas

-Tch- exclamo la diosa con molestia

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el rey demonio al notar la cara de molestia de la dragona

-Me quiero sentar hay- dijo Ophis señalando el trono donde estaba sentado el Lucifer

-Q-Que...-

-Que me quiero sentar hay-

-Pero este es mi trono-

-No me importa-

La diosa empezó a aumentar su aura signo de que se estaba enfadando, el rey demonio resignado se bajó de su trono para darle asiento a la diosa.

-Mucho mejor- dijo la mujer ya sentada en el trono

-Y bien que es lo que desean- dijo la diosa

-Poder- fue directo el Lucifer

-Oh- exclamo la dragona

-Actualmente mi reino, el inframundo, está sumergido en una guerra contra los ángeles y caídos- dijo el Lucifer

-Y la primera guerra la perdimos- esta vez fue Beelzebub

-Los ganadores fueron los ángeles- exclamo Leviathan

-Mayormente perdimos por culpa de su Dios- dijo con un poco de enojo Asmodeus

-Y déjame adivinar, no tienen el poder suficiente para derrotar al Dios de los ángeles- dijo la diosa dragona.

-Si- dijo tragándose su orgullo el Lucifer

-Aunque me parece ridículo que no puedan derrotar a un Dios tan debilucho como ese- dijo con arrogancia la diosa

-Se ha enfrentado a el- pregunto con curiosidad Leviathan

-Si- dijo la dragona –Hice que lamiera la suela de mi zapato, jajajaja-

Los demonios y sus reyes estaban sorprendidos por tal revelación, Dios aquel ser divino que les mostraba un sufrimiento en batalla, había sido aplastado por esta dragona.

Aunque si lo vez un poco mejor, tiene sentido, solo un dios puede derrotar a otro dios y estaba claro que Ophis era muy superior al Dios de la biblia.

-Pero dejando eso de lado, lo que ustedes quieren es poder para enfrentar a ese dios- dijo Ophis

-Si- dijo sin dudar el Lucifer

-Bueno les concederé ese poder- dijo la diosa

-E-Enserio- decía incrédulo Lucifer porque al fin tendría la fuerza para hacerle frente a ese dios

-Sí, pero a cambio cuando ganen la guerra y derroten a dios vendré a esta misma sala y cobrare mi parte, y absolutamente todos deben de estar aquí cuando eso pase- dijo la diosa del infinito

-Y ¿Cuál es el precio?- dijo Asmodeus

-Eso lo decidiré yo- dijo Ophis ante la atenta mirada de los Maous

-Entonces hacemos un trato- dijo la diosa

Los Maous se miraron entre ellos, no sabían cuál era el precio pero no tenían muchas opciones. Poniéndose de acuerdo dijeron

-¡Aceptamos!- dijeron con decisión los Maous

La diosa dragón se acercó al Lucifer, extendió la palma de su mano y de la punta de su dedo salió lo que parecía ser una serpiente pero esta brillaba de color morado muy oscuro casi negro.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Lucifer viendo a la pequeña serpiente

-Es el poder que te voy a conceder- dijo la diosa con un tono de voz divertido

Acto seguido Ophis con su mano libre agarro del cuello al Lucifer

-Abre tu boca- ordeno la dragona

-P-Por…-

-Ábrela- dijo con tono amenazante la diosa

El Lucifer desconfiando un poco abrió su boca solo para que Ophis le metiera la serpiente que tenía en su otra mano

El rey demonio cayó al suelo de rodillas agarrándose su estomago

Los demás demonios miraron la escena levantándose de sus sillas, mirando hostilmente a Ophis

-¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo Beelzebub aumentando su aura al igual que el resto de los demonios

-Sera mejor que se calmen si no quieren morir- le dijo la diosa con aburrimiento

Los Maous vieron como los aullidos de dolor del Lucifer cesaban y en su antebrazo aparecía la imagen de una serpiente

El Lucifer levantándose vio sus manos por un momento asimilando la cantidad de poder que ahora poseía

El rey demonio mirando la pared en el extremo del salón extendió su mano con la palma abierta, después de eso aumento su aura de manera brutal era tan grande que el resto de los demonios pusieron una rodilla en el suelo para no salir volando. De la palma del Lucifer que estaba cubierta de aura empezó a brillar para segundo después salir un rayo hecho de poder demoniaco

El rayo siguió su camino destrozando la pared y varios metros más hasta destrozar una pequeña montaña que estaba cerca del lugar y hacerla desaparecer

Los demonios estaban más que sorprendidos por el despliegue de poder de su líder, es cierto él era fuerte pero ese ataque estaba a otro nivel

El Lucifer sorprendido por su nuevo poder esbozo una sonrisa apretando sus puños

-Ahora sí, ahora si podremos derrotar a dios- dijo el rey demonio con confianza a sus camaradas

-Siguen ustedes- dijo Ophis señalando a los Maous restantes

Los Maous viendo el efecto que tenía la serpiente en Lucifer no dudaron en también digerirla, aunque al igual que su camarada sintieron un dolor tremendo al consumirla, para luego estar maravillados con su nuevo poder.

-Bueno ya cumplí mi parte del trato, espero ver que con el nuevo poder que les di logren darle una paliza al Dios de la Biblia- dijo la diosa

-Gracias Ophis-sama- agradeció Leviathan

-Bueno hagan sus planes de guerra o lo que sea, pero no lo olviden cuando termine la guerra y ganen vendré a cobrar mi parte- dijo la diosa mientras se iba –y más les vale cumplir porque si no- Ophis voltea a verlos mientras su aura aumentaba –los destruiré a todos- dijo Ophis y así como vino desapareció.

Los demonios sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, era mejor cumplir con lo que prometieron después de todo les había ayudado aunque nos les había dicho el precio.

-Y ¿ahora qué?- pregunto Asmodeus ya imaginándose la respuesta del gobernante del inframundo

-Ahora hay que contraatacar, alisten todo porque se viene una nueva guerra, la segunda gran guerra entre facciones, pero esta vez con un final diferente- termino de decir con una sonrisa el Lucifer a los demás –vamos a mostrarles de los que somos capaces, derrotaremos al dios de la Biblia, los caídos y los ángeles serán vencidos- dijo con el puño en alto – Están listos-

-¡HAIII!- gritaron todos los demonios al ver la motivación de su líder y empezando a idear un plan para la siguiente guerra.

Y así como lo dijo el Lucifer los demonios le declararon la guerra a los caídos y ángeles empezando la 2da Gran Guerra.

El momento en donde dios se enfrenta a los Maous estos usaron el poder que les dio Ophis, dando un giro a las cosas los Maous lo derrotaron exitosamente. Los caídos se retiraron de la guerra para no aumentar las perdidas, poco después los ángeles también se retiraron con su dios, refugiándose en el cielo jurando que volverían a enfrentarse.

Los demonios al haber ganado la guerra celebraron como nunca en el inframundo. Los 72 pilares, cada líder noble de cada casa demoniaca acompañado de su familia celebraban la victoria que tuvo los demonios sobre los ángeles y caídos

Los Maous que al igual que los nobles estos estaban acompañados de su familia.

La fiesta iba bien, los nobles bailaban en el centro del salón, los tragos corrían, los sirvientes iban y venían con bocadillos y bandejas de vino, los reyes demonios estaban más que satisfechos hasta que

-Ufufu… estos demonios sí que hacen todo a lo grande- dijo una voz desconocida

Una fuerte presión se sintió en toda la sala, los nobles detuvieron su festejo y los reyes demonios miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía la voz

Parada hay al centro del salón, sin que nadie los notase, estaba una silueta con una aura tan densa que no dejaba ver su rostro y cuerpo.

-Ophis-sama- dijo Lucifer, empezó a hablarle con respeto ya que gracias a ella lograron su ansiada victoria

-Hola demonios vengo a cobrar mi parte del trato- dijo la diosa acercándose a donde estaban los Maous

-Sí, Ophis-sama pero antes que todo déjeme agradecerle por lo que hiso esta victoria se lo debemos a usted- dijo Leviathan haciendo una reverencia siendo imitada por los otros maous y el resto de los demonios

-Bueno ¿Qué desea Ophis-sama?- dijo Beelzebub

-¿Que deseo?, bueno todos absolutamente todos los nobles incluidos ustedes maous irán a sus casas y traerán lo más valioso que tengan así como lo más significativo de su clan junto con el 30% de sus riquezas- ordeno la diosa

Ante esto los demonios se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo dicho

-P-Pero eso…- dijo Lucifer incrédulo al igual que los otros maous y el resto de los nobles

-No van a cumplir con su parte del trato- dijo la dragona mientras en la palma de su mano se formaba una esfera echa del poder del infinito

Los demonios resignados hicieron lo dicho por la diosa dragona y trajeron todo lo valioso de sus respectivas casas así como el 30% de sus riquezas

-Espero que sea lo más valioso que tengan- dijo Ophis mirando las cosas que le habían traído

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Lucifer que al igual que todos también tuvo que traer valiosas cosas de su casa

-Uhmm…- murmuro Ophis acercándose donde los Maous agarrando su tradicional vestimenta de reyes demonios –Quiero esto- dijo señalando las ropas

-Q-Que…-

-Ahora-

Los demonios resignados le dieron su vestimenta tradicional de reyes demonios quedando solo con la ropa que tenían por debajo de sus prendas de reyes

Hecho esto Ophis hiso desaparecer todo lo que le habían dado los demonios llevándose las cosas

-Bueno eso es todo- dijo la diosa chasqueando los dedos

Ante esta acción los Maous se agarraron el estómago y vieron como en el brazo donde tenían la imagen de la serpiente desapareció

-E-El poder…- dijo Leviathan

-Se ha ido- termino de decir Lucifer viendo con ya no poseía su tremendo poder

-Oye espera esto no fue parte del trato- dijo apresuradamente Lucifer deteniendo a Ophis que estaba a punto de marcharse

-El trato era que les daría las serpientes para que se enfrentaran a dios en la guerra, no que se quedarían con ellas- dijo calmadamente la dragona

-Te pagamos- dijo Lucifer

-Me pagaron por tenerlas no por mantenerlas-

-E-Eso no…-

-Necesitamos de nuevo ese poder, los ángeles volverán atacar- dijo Asmodeus preocupado por el asunto

-Hagamos otro trato- sugirió Beelzebub

-Pide lo que sea- dijo desesperada Leviathan

-Esta vez que sea para siempre- hablo Lucifer

-Ya me dieron lo más valioso que tienen en sus casas más el 30% de sus riquezas ¿Qué más me pueden dar?- dijo la diosa –O acaso quieren quedarse en banca rota-

Los demonios pensaron que hacer, los ángeles y caídos era obvio que volverían a atacar y ellos no tendrían el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a dios

Después una idea se le ocurrió al Lucifer era desesperada pero era lo que tenían que hacer para no ser erradicados por dios

-Te daremos el inframundo- dijo el Lucifer sorprendiendo a todos incluso a la misma Ophis

-P-Pero Lucifer eso…- dijo Asmodeus intentando hacer razonar a su amigo de lo que había dicho

-Estoy de acuerdo con el- dijo Beelzebub

-Pero Beelzebub estás viendo que vamos a entregarle el inframundo a la diosa dragón- hablo Asmodeus

-Prefiero eso a que dios me mate con su poder y los demonios se extingan- dijo Beelzebub, asiendo comprender a todos la palabras que dijo

-Bueno estoy de acuerdo entonces con Lucifer- dijo Leviathan

-Ah que se le va hacer- dijo resignado Asmodeus

-Ustedes también pueden decir algo su opinión también cuenta- dijo Lucifer a los nobles que murmuraban cosas entre si

-La decisión que usted tome Lucifer nosotros la aceptaremos- dijo uno de los nobles

-De acuerdo y ¿hacemos un trato?- exclamo Lucifer mirando a Ophis que los miraba parada en su lugar

La diosa se acercó adonde ellos, extendió su mano y de la palma una esfera se estaba formando y de esta salió lo que parecía ser un pergamino más bien un contrato

-Este contrato específica que todo el territorio del inframundo incluyendo el de los nobles le pertenecerá a los dioses dragones- dijo la diosa mostrándoles el contrato que tenía espacio para poner muchas firmas

-Firmen y les daré el poder para siempre- dijo la dragona

Los maous firmaron el contrato sin dudar

-Ustedes también deben firmarlo- dijo Ophis viendo a los nobles

Cada líder de cada clan de demonios firmo el contrato

-Listo- dijo Ophis haciendo desaparecer el contrato para luego levantar su mano y que de ella salieran las serpientes yendo donde los Maous

Los reyes demonios no dudaron en digerirlas sintiendo de nuevo ese enorme poder que tenían

-Que harás ahora con el inframundo Ophis-sama- dijo un noble preocupado al igual que los demás por lo que fuera hacer la diosa con su territorio

-¿Hacer? No hare nada, ni que me gustara la idea de venir a vivir acá- dijo Ophis –las cosas en el inframundo seguirán como está, sigan viviendo normalmente como hasta ahora-

Los reyes y nobles se aliviaron al recibir esa respuesta

-Aunque ya que el inframundo es mío tendrán que pagar un pequeño impuesto por vivir aquí- dijo la diosa – está claro-

-Si Ophis-sama- dijeron los nobles después de todo podría ser peor

-Bueno, cuando venga no importa si es dentro de un mes, un año o 100 años cuando venga quiero que me den ese impuesto acumulado, quedo claro- dijo la dragona

-Si- dijeron los demonios

-Ufufu… siendo demonios le vendieron su alma a un dragón, jajajaja- dijo riendo Ophis

-Hasta luego demonios nos veremos algún día- dijo la diosa mientras desaparecía

Luego de que la diosa se fuera, los demonios continuaron con su pequeña fiesta aunque no con el mismo ánimo, pero era el precio a pagar por la victoria que tuvieron.

Pero tal como había dicho Asmodeus los ángeles poco después le declararon de nuevo la guerra a los demonios y caídos dando inicio así a la Tercera Gran Guerra

Pero lo que las tres facciones no sabían era que esta vez no iba a ver un ganador

Dios se enfrentó a los Maous y su gran poder, pero esta vez tenía un plan

Habiendo reducido drásticamente a sus adversarios dios le hiso frente a su enorme poder y salió victorioso

El Lucifer al haber sido derrotado aun con su poder, se maldijo así mismo por confiarse

Porque si, el error que cometieron los Maous era haberse confiado

Derrotado y aplastado el maou como última acción utilizo la bendición que la diosa anteriormente le había dado. Hiriendo de gravedad al Dios Bíblico.

Aquella guerra había sido por mucho la peor de todas

Los caídos fueron los que se retiraron primero, habían perdido a muchos camaradas y no querían perder más así que fueron los primeros que abandonaron el campo de batalla

Por el lado de los ángeles no todo iba tan bien, no, todo iba peor. Los ángeles habían perdido a su máximo líder, El Dios de la Biblia, junto con muchos ángeles más. Razón por la cual ellos también se retiraron.

Los demonios estaban igual, habían perdido a sus líderes, Los Maous, y lo que antes eran los 72 pilares demoniacos ahora eran solo 36.

Las bajas eran extremas

Ninguno de ellos celebro

No había razón, nadie haba salido ganador

Y así hasta el día de hoy no habido una sola guerra más.

Pero eso, es una historia de hace mucho tiempo atrás

* * *

 **-Inframundo actual-**

En algún lugar del inframundo, hogar de los demonios, más específicamente un palacio se encontraban reunidos 4 demonios para ser precisos los [Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonios].

-Entonces habría que iniciar los preparativos para la reunión- exclamo un hombre de cabello carmesí sentado en un trono.

-Es lo mejor- dijo otro pero de cabello verde que al igual que el anterior también estaba sentado en un trono.

-Si concuerdo con Ajuka-chan la paz es lo mejor- exclamo una hermosa mujer morena vestida con un característico traje de chica mágica.

-Si estoy de acuerdo también con Serafall- exclamo otro pero este en tono cansado

-Bueno avisare a los otros líderes, aunque estoy seguro que también estarán de acuerdo- exclamo el pelirrojo

-Sí, entonces te lo dejo Sirzechs- exclamo el peliverde ahora identificado con Ajuka.

-Ya, entonces doy por terminada esta reunión- dijo Sirzechs, mientras veía como se retiraban

El pelirrojo también salió de la habitación encontrándose con una hermosa maid de pelo plateado con un voluptuoso cuerpo, Grayfia Lucifuge, esposa del actual Lucifer, que lo esperaba al final del pasillo.

-¿Cómo le fue Sirzechs-sama?- pregunto la maid mirando al pelirrojo

-Bien Grayfia, ellos al igual que yo están de acuerdo que seguir con las guerras solo traerá sufrimiento a todos los bandos- dijo Sirzechs

-Y ¿cuándo piensan reunirse?- dijo la maid

-Pienso hablar con Azazel y Michael antes porque también tenemos un asunto el que conversar- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es acerca de la [Brigada del caos]- dijo con curiosidad la peliplatino.

-Sí, ese grupo terrorista si bien se, es muy peligroso- dijo con preocupación el pelirrojo.

-Cree que tal vez ataque a alguna de las facciones- dijo la maid.

-No lo sé, espero por satán que no y que este asunto se resuelva pronto- dijo el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro.

Y así ambos se alejaron en el pasillo.

* * *

 **-Grigori: Base de los ángeles caídos-**

-Están de acuerdo conmigo- dijo en voz alta un hombre de cabello negro pero que en la parte delantera lo tenía rubio, poseía seis pares de alas.

-Si estamos de acuerdo con usted Azazel-sama- dijeron un grupo de ángeles caídos

-Yo no- dijo un hombre de cabello negro con sus orejas en punta y dientes afilados

-Uhmmm, porque no Kokabiel- pregunto azazel mirando al nombrado

-Primero nos retiramos de la guerra y ahora estas diciendo que quieres hacer la paz con ellos- dijo Kokabiel frustrado

-Es lo mejor Kokabiel, ahora que dios y los maous ya no están es hora de dar inicio a una nueva era- dijo Azazel

-Con más razón ahora que ya no están debemos contraatacar, ganaremos yo lo sé- dijo Kokabiel

-Kokabiel ya tome una decisión- dijo Azazel en forma autoritaria

-Pero…- iba a protestar Kokabiel

-O estas cuestionando mis decisiones- dijo Azazel de forma seria

-No- dijo Kokabiel a regañadientes

-Bueno hay que estar listo para la reunión asi que estén preparados- dijo Azazel a los presentes –pueden retirarse-

-Hai- dijo el grupo de ángeles caídos mientras se iba

En eso un ángel caído que poseía tres pares de alas se acercó a Azazel

Era de tez trigueña poseía un rostro serio y tenía una barba en forma de candado

-Azazel en serio formaremos una alianza con los demonios- dijo el ángel caído

-Si Baraquiel, ahora si podrás pasar más tiempo con tu hija- dijo Azazel sonriendo

-Si- exclamo el ahora mencionado como Baraquiel sonriendo de la misma manera

Lo que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta es que estaban siendo observados

-Yo sé que podemos ganar y se los demostrare- dijo Kokabiel mientras desaparecía

* * *

 **-El Cielo: Hogar de los ángeles-**

-Espero su completa comprensión en esto- dijo un hombre rubio de ojos color verde, rostro sereno y demasiado guapo

-Estamos contigo Michael- dijo otro ángel

-Gracias- dijo Michael

-Aunque no me agrada mucho la idea de tener que hacer las paces- dijo esta vez un hombre con el cabello de color castaño claro, que al igual que el otro, poseía un bello rostro

-Se de tus inquietudes Raphael, pero por favor comprende que esto es lo mejor para todos, no podría soportar verlos morir por una guerra innecesaria- dijo Michael triste

-Ok ok, acepto tu decisión- dijo Raphael con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias- exclamo Michael

-Bueno, eso es todo pueden volver a sus labores- dijo el líder de los ángeles, mientras todos se retiraban

El rubio se dirigió a una sala con una mesa circular en el centro la cual solo tenía una silla, sentándose abriendo un círculo mágico dando pasó a la comunicación.

En la mesa otros dos círculos aparecieron y de ellos salió el holograma de dos hombres que no eran nada más que Azazel y Sirzechs

-Bueno y ¿Cómo les fue?- dijo Azazel

-Bien, nosotros estamos listos para oficializar la paz- dijo Sirzechs

-Nosotros también y estamos esperando la reunión, por cierto ¿Dónde será?- pregunto Michael

-En la ciudad de Kuoh, en su academia- dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué hay?- pregunto Azazel

-Mi hermanita estudia hay así que no encuentro mejor punto de reunión- exclamo Sirzechs

-Bueno está decidido la reunión será en la Academia Kuoh- dijo Michael

-Está bien, pero pasando a otros temas me gustaría hablar sobre cierta organización- dijo Sirzechs serio

-La [Brigada del caos]- exclamo Azazel

-Tenemos poca información de ella, lo que sabemos es que es un grupo muy peligroso- dijo Michael

-Sí, planeo que esta reunión no solo hagamos la paz, sino que también formemos la alianza con otras facciones- dijo Sirzechs

-Oh, y conque facciones planeas formar una alianza y ¿para qué?- pregunto Azazel

-Según los últimos informes la Brigada está conformada por caídos, humanos, demonios y todo tipo de seres con un poder devastador- dijo Sirzechs

-Y tu intención es…- dijo Michael

-Mi intención es hacer la alianza que además de ayudarnos a colaborar con el problema, no se unan a ellos- dijo Sirzechs

-Ya veo, y conque facciones planeas aliarte- pregunto de nuevo Azazel

-Con los Asgardianos- dijo Sirzechs

-Planeas aliarte con ese viejo- dijo Azazel

-Azazel tú tienes buena relación con él, además sería beneficioso- dijo Sirzechs

-Ya veo y conque otra facción más planeas aliarte- pregunto Michael

-Con los Dragones- dijo Sirzechs mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de ambos

-Sabes que los dragones no se ponen del lado de ninguna facción- dijo Azazel

-Si lose, pero hace algunas semanas tuvimos un problema con tres dragones que estaban escapando con algo que robaron de su reino exigían que nos apartáramos del camino dado que estaban en el inframundo, estaban amenazándonos con declararnos la guerra- dijo Sirzechs –Yo estaba preocupado por lo que podía ocurrir hasta que apareció otro dragón mejor dicho una dragona pero era de un rango mucho más alto que los tres-

-Porque piensas eso- pregunto Azazel

-Porque cuando apareció los tres dragones se arrodillaron ante ella y pidieron clemencia- dijo Sirzechs

-Y que paso después- dijo esta vez Michael

-Se los llevo diciéndonos que no nos preocupáramos por el asunto de la guerra ya que ellos eran ladrones que huían del reino dragón- dijo Sirzechs

-La cosa es que aprovechando el momento le dije ala dragona que invitaba a todos los líderes dragón a la reunión como pago por los destrozos que causaron- dijo Sirzechs

\- Y como sabes que vendrán- pregunto Azazel

-Por qué le dije que me lo debían- exclamo Sirzechs con una sonrisa

-Y los dragones no le deben nada a nadie verdad- exclamo Azazel convencido

-Bueno eso es todo, estaremos esperando la reunión- dijo Michael dando por terminada la conversación. Mientras los círculos de comunicación del caído y demonio desaparecían.

-Dragones, espero que no estén involucrados con la brigada- dijo Michael para sí mismo mientras se retiraba de la sala.

* * *

Bueno este es el prólogo de mi historia. Como verán soy nuevo en fanfiction y esta es mi primera historia, pero tranquis que la continuare.

Dejando eso de lado, la historia tendrá un inicio distinto, así como cambiare muchas cosas que ya verán. La cronología de la historia con respecto a los volúmenes de la novela será un tanto distinta a la que estamos acostumbrados pero mantendrá coherencia.

Bueno espero que disfruten mi historia, si es así apóyenme con un review

Si hay fallas de ortografía, discúlpenlas y háganmelas saber por medio de un review

A, por cierto las preguntas que tengan las responderé en el siguiente capitulo

Bueno eso sería todo, adiós y cuídense.


	2. Formando Alianzas

**El Reino de los Dragones:**

* * *

Diálogos:

(Oye esto es nuevo) – pensamientos.

"Si espero que sea bueno" – conversaciones por teléfono.

*Ya cállense* - Ascalon.

{Al parecer alguien está de malas} – Excalibur.

[Ya tranquilos] – Seres de categoría superior.

* * *

Aclaro que High School DxD le pertenece a su creador Ichiei Ishibumi. Este es solo un fanfic escrito sin fines lúdicos.

* * *

"Capítulo 01: **Formando Alianzas** ''

* * *

*Ringggg* *Ringggg*

El despertador sonaba en un departamento donde cierta pelirroja recién comenzaba a levantarse.

-Wuaaahhh- soltó un bostezo la pelirroja

Frotándose sus ojos azules somnolientos.

Sentada al borde de la cama.

Levantándose, la pelirroja se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha antes de ir a sus clases.

Después de un rato salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Enmarcando su envidiable figura.

Secándose el cabello, la pelirroja se dirigió al armario para sacar su uniforme.

El uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh.

Ya lista para irse la pelirroja bajo las escaleras, saliendo de lo que parecía ser un viejo edificio.

Dirigiéndose a su academia.

-KYAAAAAHHH!... es Rias-senpai- dijo una chica que vio pasar a la pelirroja.

-Una de las One-samas de Kuoh- dijo otra con los ojos brillando.

Mientras la pelirroja pasaba normalmente muchos estudiantes sean chicos o chicas se emocionaban al verla.

-(me pregunto si dirían lo mismo si superan quien soy realmente)- pensó la pelirroja

Resulta que ella no es una chica común y corriente, no.

Ella es Rias Gremory heredera del clan Gremory una demonio de clase alta.

Ella junto a otra demonio son las encargadas de informar actividades sospechosas en la zona.

La pelirroja iba rumbo a su salón para comenzar con sus clases.

-Algo me dice que este será un día muy largo- exclamo la pelirroja soltando un suspiro.

-Ara ara, porque dice eso buchou- dijo una hermosa chica de cabello negro amarrado en una cola con un listón amarillo, cuerpo voluptuoso y bellos ojos morados.

-Por lo que dijo Oni-sama ayer, Akeno- dijo la pelirroja.

Sí, ella era Akeno Himejima la 2da one-sama de Kuoh y mejor amiga de Rias.

-Oh, y hablara sobre eso con Kaichou- pregunto la morena.

-Sí, ya que ella también está involucrada en esto- dijo la pelirroja.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, cuando finalizaron, la pelirroja junto con la morena se fueron hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil.

Cuando llegaron, la morena toco la puerta.

-Adelante- se escuchó desde adentro.

La pelirroja junto con la morena entraron, el salón no era muy grande tenía una ventana que daba a los patios de la escuela, sillones para que los invitados se sentaran y un escritorio frente a estos.

En dicho escritorio se encontraba sentada una chica junto a esta se encontraba otra pero parada.

La que estaba sentada tenía el cabello corto de color negro, ojos morados, lentes de semi montura y una mirada seria.

-¿Que se te ofrece Rias?- pregunto la morena seria como siempre.

-Nada Sona, solo vine a hablar algo de lo que me dijo Oni-sama ayer- respondió la pelirroja sentándose en uno de los muebles.

Ella era Sona Sitri heredera del clan Sitri y la otra demonio de clase alta que estaba al cuidado de la ciudad.

La que se encontraba parada al costado de Sona era Tsubaki Shinra, una chica de cabello negro largo que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda, lentes semi montura con cristales cuadrados, cuerpo capaz de rivalizar con el de Akeno y al igual que Sona ella también poseía una mirada seria.

-Al parecer los Maous decidieron que aquí seria la reunión- exclano Sona con pesadez.

-Sí, aún recuerdo cuando Oni-sama me lo comunico- dijo la pelirroja.

 _ **Flashback**_

Vemos a la pelirroja sentada en lo que parecía ser un salón antiguo, con velas iluminando el lugar.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en un escritorio con Akeno sirviéndole té a su costado.

En el salón también se encontraban más personas.

Un chico rubio de ojos azules con un pequeño lunar debajo de uno de sus ojos, sentado en uno de los sillones, el chico era bien parecido.

Él estaba leyendo un libro mientras que sentada al frente de él, en el otro sillón, se encontraba una pequeña chica de pelo blanco y una mirada inexpresiva, toda una Loli, ella se encontraba comiendo un dulce más específicamente un trozo de pastel.

El chico era Kiba Yuuto, el príncipe de kuoh, lo llamaban así mayormente las chicas por su atractivo mientras que por el lado de los chicos era odiado.

La chica era Koneko Toujou, la mascota de la academia, ella era llamada así porque a los ojos de las chicas, y también chicos, era adorable.

La pelirroja revisaba unos papeles cuando en el centro de la mesa, que se encontraba ubicada entre los dos sillones, apareció un holograma de un hombre pelirrojo.

-¡Oni-sama!- exclamo Rias al ver a su hermano.

-Hola Ria-tan ¿Qué tal te va?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Oni-sama cuantas veces te voy a decir que no me llames así- reprocho la pelirroja con un puchero.

-Ok,ok…- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Porque estas aquí Oni-sama?- pregunto Rias mirando el holograma.

-A decir verdad…- el pelirrojo se mostró serio –hay algo que he venido a decirte con suma importancia Rias-

-Que es Oni-sama- dijo la pelirroja con la misma seriedad.

-La academia Kuoh ha sido elegida como la sede para la reunión de las facciones- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-QUEEEEEEEE!- exclamo la pelirroja incrédula.

-¿Cómo fue que lo decidieron Sirzechs-sama?- pregunto Akeno igual de sorprendida que Rias.

-Eso se decidió entre todos los Maous y líderes de facción- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sona sabe de esto- pregunto Rias.

-Sí, Serafall ya le debe de haber informado del asunto- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Y ¿Qué quiere que hagamos Sirzechs-sama?- pregunto esta vez Akeno.

-Quiero que organicen todo para la reunión- dijo Sirzechs.

-P-Pero hacer eso…- exclamo Rias.

-Sé que, lo que te pido es una responsabilidad grande, pero yo confió plenamente en ti- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa –Sé que lo harás muy bien-

-Oni-sama…-

-Además no estarás sola, Sona-chan te acompañara-

-Sí, prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo- exclamo la pelirroja decidida.

-Bien, ya diciendo eso me retiro para que sigan con sus labores-se despidió Sirzechs.

-¿Que ara buchou?- pregunto Akeno.

-No pienso decepcionar a Oni-sama- dijo Rias mirando a los que se encontraban en el salón.

-Pero para eso agradecería que me prestaran su ayuda, mis adorados siervos- dijo la pelirroja.

-Claro que si buchou- dijo Akeno.

-Cuente conmigo buchou- exclamo Kiba.

-Conmigo también- dijo la peliblanca pero con la misma expresión neutra.

-Gracias- dijo Rias sonriendo.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-¿Serafall-sama te lo comunico a ti?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Sí, One-sama no sé qué piensa, para dejar que aquí sea la reunión- dijo Sona con pesadez.

-Seguro confía mucho en ti- exclamo la pelirroja.

-Tú crees…-

-Por supuesto, Serafall-sama siempre ha confiado en ti-

-P-Pero…-

-Además de que es bien cariñosa contigo-

-Eso principalmente me molesta- dijo Sona con un suspiro.

-Pero que tiene de malo, solo le demuestra su amor a su hermana- dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

-Lo haces a propósito verdad-

-Perdón, perdón, jejeje-

-Uf… sigues siendo una niña-

-QUE!-

-Nada, mejor concentrémonos en cómo vamos a organizar todo para la reunión- dijo Sona volviendo a su actitud seria.

-Tienes razón, lo primero que deberíamos hacer es decidir dónde van a estar los lideres- exclamo Rias.

-Pienso ambientar un salón para eso- respondió Sona al instante.

-Bueno entonces hay que pensar en la seguridad y la decoración- dijo la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo- exclamo la morena, poniéndose a trabajar.

Y así ellas se pusieron a planificar todo para la reunión de facciones que se dará a cabo en la academia Kuoh, tenían que hacerlo bien, ya que esa reunión pueda significar el fin de las guerras.

Lo que no sabían era que esa reunión iba a servir para algo más que hacer la paz.

* * *

 **-Inframundo-**

-Bueno, ya le informe acerca de la reunión a Ria-tan- dijo Sirzechs mirando a una maid peliplatino.

-Al parecer Rias-ojou está decidida a hacer su mejor esfuerzo- dijo la maid con una sonrisa.

-Sí, y no dudo que lo hará muy bien- exclamo Sirzechs.

-Piensa comunicárselo a los otros Maous- dijo la mujer.

-Sí, ya que los preparativos están listos, pienso decirles a los otros líderes también- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Al parecer esta reunión será de suma importancia- dijo la peliplatino.

-No sabes cuánto Grayfia- dijo Sirzechs.

XXXXX

-Ya le informe a mi hermana sobre la reunión al igual que Serafall- dijo Sirzechs viendo a dos hologramas frente a él, en el cual se podría apreciar a dos hombres uno rubio y otro pelinegro con rubio.

-Así que solo debemos esperar el día- dijo el rubio, quien era Michael –Me quedare cerca de una iglesia cercana a la academia con los otros Seraphines, para poder asistir-

-Bien- respondió Sirzechs.

-Ya me comunique con el viejo Odín y dice que va a venir- exclamo Azazel – Mandare a Baraqiel a escoltarlo-

-Perfecto, entonces ya tenemos todo echo- dijo Sirzechs.

\- Sirzechs quería preguntarte algo- dijo Azazel mirando al mencionado.

-Dime-

-Es acerca de ese grupo que estabas pensando formar-

-Oh, el grupo antiterrorista- dijo Sirzechs –y ahora que lo mencionas, sobre eso quería hablar con ustedes-

-Dinos- dijo Michael.

-Es acerca de sus integrantes- exclamo Sirzechs.

-Que, hay algún problema- dijo Azazel.

-No, nada de eso, es solo que pensaba mostrar a los integrantes en la reunión-

-Oh ya veo pero eso no es un problema- dijo Michael.

-No lo es, pero todavía no he hablado con los futuros miembros-

-¡!-

-¡!

-Espera que dijiste-

-Que todavía no he hablado con los que pertenecerán al grupo- dijo Sirzechs.

-PERO COMO QUE NO HAS HABLADO CON ELLOS- grito Azazel –NOS DIJISTE QUE TENIAS A LOS

MIEMBROS DEL GRUPO LISTOS-

-Dije que tenía a algunos de los miembros, no a todos- respondió Sirzechs.

-Ya tranquilos, pero porque nos quieres hablar de eso- pregunto Michael.

-Porque…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Uhmmm, de acuerdo- dijo Azazel.

-En serio- dijo Sirzechs.

-Sí, le informare lo más pronto posible- exclamo el caído.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo- dijo Michael.

-Bien luego tocaremos este tema más a fondo- sonrió Sirzechs – por ahora solo queda esperar el día de la reunión-

XXXXX

-Y ya está listo Sirzechs-sama- pregunto la maid.

-Sí, ya todo está listo, solo falta darles el comunicado a Falbium y Ajuka- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-Esperemos y todo salga bien- dijo la peliplatino.

-E igual yo Grayfia- dijo Sirzechs.

Y así el Rey demonio junto a su esposa se marcharon a hacer las últimas preparaciones para el día tan esperado.

Porque si, iba a ser un día muy importante.

Iba hacer el día en que finalizarían las guerras.

Los enfrentamientos.

Esos que solo traían muerte.

Sufrimiento.

Dolor.

Y esa reunión iba a acabar con todo eso.

Pero como dijo anteriormente el Maou, esa reunión no solo serviría para hacer la paz

No

Esa reunión iba a servir para formar alianzas con otras facciones.

Importantes figuras se presentaran.

Los Asgardianos.

Los Dragones, que esperaba que asistieran.

Los quería reunir a todos hay para discutir sobre un problema que ha estado presentándose.

Que para él, era tan importante como la misma paz que iban a formar.

La brigada del Caos.

Era una organización muy peligrosa según los informes.

Solo esperaba que no intervinieran.

Y que todo salga bien con los dragones.

Ya que no quería tener a ellos como enemigos.

No definitivamente no.

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh, Salón del consejo estudiantil-**

Seria.

Firme.

Estricta.

Pues le gustaba que todo salga bien.

Amable.

Con sus amigos y cercanos y, aunque ella no lo admitiera, con sus siervos.

Terrorífica, con sus enemigos.

Inteligente.

Audaz.

Y, aunque ella no se diera cuenta o lo negara, hermosa.

Esa es Sona Sitri.

Una chica responsable.

Siendo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, debería de ser el ejemplo para los demás estudiantes.

Aunque eso le haga mala fama con los chicos.

A ella no le importaba.

No estaba interesada en eso de las relaciones.

No.

Ella nunca saldría con alguien menos inteligente que ella.

Nunca le habían ganado en el ajedrez, ni siquiera Rias. Y el día en que le ganaran seria el día en el cual saldría con dicha persona.

Claro siempre y cuando a ella también le guste.

No por el hecho de que cualquiera que pueda ganarle saldría con ella.

No, solo si a ella alguna vez se interesa en una persona, dicha persona debe ser más inteligente que ella.

Pero ahora mismo eso le importa lo mas mínimo.

Así que el como la vieran los chicos la tenía sin cuidado.

Pero ahorita estaba en aprietos.

Pues su hermana le había dicho que en la academia donde ella estudiaba se iba dar a cabo la reunión.

Eso la dejo sorprendida.

Y más cuando su hermana le dijo que necesitaba que ella hiciera los arreglos para esa fecha.

Sin duda era una responsabilidad muy grande.

Pero la afrontaría.

Y aunque muchos no se daban cuenta ella era orgullosa.

Si, muy orgullosa.

Habiendo terminado de planificar todo para la reunión con su amiga de la infancia Rias Gremory.

Procedió a ponerse a trabajar.

Todo debía de salir perfecto.

Su hermana contaba con ella.

La reunión era en 3 días tenia tiempo suficiente para hacer los arreglos.

-No te decepcionare One-sama- dijo la morena decidida.

XXXXX

Nos encontramos en un salón antiguo, donde cierta pelirroja habla con sus siervos.

-Sona y yo hablamos y apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos al consejo estudiantil- dijo Rias mirando a sus siervos.

-Tranquila buchou, nosotros también apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos- dijo un chico rubio recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la peliblanca que estaba a su costado.

-Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo buchou- dijo una morena.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

Los siguientes dos días se la pasaron preparando las cosas para la reunión.

Decorando el lugar.

Ambientando el salón donde se reunirían los líderes.

Preparar la barrera que cubriría la academia, idea de sona.

Para que los humanos se mantengan alejados.

Para protección contra los enemigos.

No sabían si alguien sería tan tonto como para atacar a los líderes de las facciones en un mismo lugar.

Pero siempre hay que ser precavidos.

Y así como si el tiempo se fuera volando llego el día de la reunión.

* * *

 **-Día de la Reunión-**

Nerviosa.

Eso era lo que sentía Sona.

También se sentía un poco asustada.

Pero no debía preocuparse.

Había planeado esto.

Lo había verificado muchas veces.

Todo iba a salir bien.

-Bueno es hora de comenzar- dijo Sona.

A su alrededor se encontraban su sequito y el de Rias.

-Bueno avisare a Oni-sama- exclamo Rias.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sona.

Rias hiso aparecer un holograma con la imagen de Lucifer.

-Ya está todo listo Oni-sama- dijo la pelirroja.

-Muy bien comunicare a los otros líderes- dijo el Maou.

Dicho eso el holograma del Lucifer desapareció.

-Bueno yo y Tsubaki iremos a escoltar a One-sama- dijo sona.

-Está bien nosotros también iremos a escoltar a Oni-sama- dijo Rias.

En eso ambas se trasladan en círculos mágicos donde se encontrarían con sus respectivos hermanos.

XXXXX

-Muy bien One-sama ya estas lista- dijo Sona.

-Sí, ya estoy lista Sona-tan- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos negro amarrado en dos coletas, tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso y vestía un atuendo de chica mágica.

Ella era Serafall Leviathan antiguamente conocida como Serafall Sitri, era la hermana mayor de Sona y ex heredera de la casa Sitri.

-O-One-sama cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así- dijo Sona sonrojada.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Serafall juguetonamente.

-So-Sona-tan- dijo Sona muy sonrojada.

-Hyaaaaa!...que tierna So-tan- dijo Serafall corriendo a punto de lanzarse sobre su hermana.

PAM!

-Oh, no puedo más con esto, encárgate tu Tsubaki- dijo Sona con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Como ordene Kaichou- dijo Tsubaki ayudando a pararse a una Serafall que estaba tirada con la cabeza pegada al suelo.

-Mou*, que mala eres conmigo So-tan- dijo Serafall con lágrimas en los ojos, se veía increíblemente tierna.

-Y-Ya vámonos One-sama- dijo Sona ignorando lo anterior dicho por su hermana.

Creando un círculo mágico debajo de ellos.

Viendo a su hermana correr y lanzarse encima de ella.

Abrazándola.

Siento alejada por esta.

XXXXX

-Bueno Oni-sama ya está todo listo- dijo Rias.

-Ok, entonces en marcha- dijo Sirzechs quien venia acompañado de Grayfia.

Con su usual atuendo de maid.

-Y los otros Maous Oni-sama- pregunto Rias.

-Tranquila, mande a Beowulf a escoltar a Ajuka- dijo Sirzechs.

-Y a Souji a escoltar a Asmodeus-sama-dijo Grayfia.

-Sona ya debe de haber llevado a Serafall-sama a la reunión- dijo Rias

-Con eso ya tenemos todo- exclamo Rias.

Antes de crear un círculo mágico.

Transportando a todos al lugar de la reunión.

XXXXX

-Creo que llego el momento de la reunión- dijo un hombre de cabello negro con barba de candado.

-Al parecer- dijo Azazel –Baraqiel, ve a escoltar al viejo para llevarlo a la reunión-

-Como digas Azazel- dijo Baraqiel mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico.

-Esta va hacer una larga noche- suspiro Azazel.

-Que feo ser tú- dijo una persona riendo.

-Jaja, mira como rio- dijo Azazel enojado.

-Ya ya, no te enojes-

-Entonces no me hagas enojar-

-Ya compórtense los dos- dijo una bella mujer de cabello color plata y un cuerpo hermoso.

Ella es Penemue una cadre de los angeles caidos, además de ser la mujer caído más fuerte.

-No vale la pena molestarse Penemue- dijo un hombre de cabello negro y mirada seria.

Él era Shemhazai el vicegobernador de los ángeles caídos.

-Qué pena me da que Kokabiel no haya querido venir- dijo Azazel.

-Tendrá sus razones- dijo Shemhazai –Al parecer aun no olvida su rencor desde la última guerra-

-Ese hombre, cuantas veces le he dicho que lo olvide pero no me hace caso, ¡Nadie me hace caso!- dijo Penemue frustrada.

-Así que la reunión ya va a empezar, vamos yendo-

-Sí, y espero estés preparado…Tobio- dijo Azazel sonriendo.

-Claro- dijo Tobio sonriendo igualmente.

XXXXX

-Odín-sama, vine a llevarlo a la reunión- dijo Baraqiel.

-Oh así que viniste, ya era hora me estaba cansando de esperar- dijo un hombre anciano con lo que parecía un lente en uno de sus ojo, una barba tan larga que llegaba hasta sus pies, llevaba consigo un bastón y un gorro en forma de cilindro con decorados dorados.

-Odín-sama no se maleducado- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados, bellos ojos celestes y un cuerpo de supermodelo, traía puesto un traje formal que consistía en una camisa blanca con corbata morada y un conjunto de saco y pantalones de color violeta claro.

Ella es Rossweisse una valquiria y la guardaespaldas de Odín.

-Que estrecha que eres, con razón no tienes novio- dijo Odín con malicia.

Al escuchar lo dicho por el dios a la valquiria se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Snif* no es que no quiera tener novio Snif* es solo que nadie se interesa en mi Wuahhh…- dijo la valquiria echándose a llorar.

-Y con esa actitud con la que te manejas, menos- dijo Odín.

-Wuahhhh…-

-Vamos Padre no seas así con tu guardaespaldas- dijo un chico apuesto de cabello rubio, que vestía lo que parecía ser una armadura pero solo la parte del pecho y llevaba, colgando de su cinturón, un gran martillo.

-Pero es la verdad Thor- se defendió Odín.

-Pero no puedes decirlo así como así, ten un poco más de delicadeza- dijo Thor.

-Si si como digas, y ya no vamos- dijo Odin mirando a Baraqiel.

-Acompáñeme por favor- dijo Baraqiel haciendo aparecer un circulo debajo de él.

Entrando en el la valquiria y el asgardiano.

Dirigiéndose a la academia.

XXXXX

-Michael-sama es hora- dijo un joven.

-De acuerdo dirijamos para allá, Dulio- dijo Michael.

Él es Dulio Gesualdo.

Es un hombre joven con el pelo rubio, ojos verdes y vestido con ropas sacerdotales.

Él es conocido como el joker del cielo, un humano ascendido al reino de los cielos convirtiéndose en un ángel.

También era conocido como el Exorcista más fuerte.

-Reunirnos con demonios y caídos, quien lo diría- dijo un hombre castaño.

-Raphael me prometiste que aceptarías- dijo Michael.

-Sí, y lo hare, pero aún estoy sorprendido- dijo Raphael.

-Yo igual, pero esto es lo mejor para el cielo- dijo un hombre relativamente joven de cabello blanco que le llegaba a los hombros, con voz suave y delicada, el chico era bien parecido.

Él era Uriel el otro Seraphin del cielo.

-Yo concuerdo con Uriel- dijo una hermosísima mujer.

Ella es Gabriel la ángel más hermosa del cielo de cabellos rubio ondulado, hermosos ojos verdes con pupila en forma de cruz, rostro de facciones muy finas y delicadas y un cuerpo de infarto.

Si, un cuerpazo, estrecha cintura, piernas esbeltas y bien torneadas, trasero redondito y muy bien formado y por ultimo unos pechos increíblemente grandes.

-Bueno entonces con todo dicho vallamos- dijo Michael.

Creando un círculo debajo de ellos.

Llevándolos a la academia.

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

-Ya llegamos- anuncio Rías, acompañada de su nobleza, Sirzechs y Grayfia.

Apareciendo en el salón donde supuestamente se iban a reunir los líderes.

-Nosotros también- dijo Sona apareciendo junto a Tsubaki y Serafall.

-RIA-TAN!- dijo Serafall abalanzándose sobre la pelirroja.

-H-Hola Serafall-sama- dijo Rias.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ria-tan-

-One-sama compórtate- dijo Sona separando a su hermana de la pelirroja.

-Ohh… Sona-tan estas celosa- dijo Serafall sonriendo divertida.

-No estoy celosa es solo que…-

-Sona-tan esta celosa-

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

-Celosaaaa-

-¡Ya no lo soporto más!- dijo Sona avergonzada –Tsubaki hazte cargo -

-Hai- asintió Tsubaki –Serafall-sama por aquí-

-Serafall nunca cambia- dijo Sirzechs con una gota de sudor.

-Al parecer- dijo Rias al igual que Sirzechs.

-Parece ser que las cosas están muy animadas por aquí- dijo un hombre de cabello verde peinado hacia atrás, ojos celestes, vestía una túnica de color verde pálido con decorados cuadrados de color amarillo al borde de la túnica.

Él es Ajuka Beelzebub, el segundo Rey demonio encargado de la tecnología en el inframundo.

Y junto a Sirzechs, el segundo superdemonio.

-Ya traje a Beelzebub-sama, Sirzechs-sama- dijo un hombre joven.

-Gracias Beowulf- dijo Sirzechs.

\- Yo también ya llegue Amo- dijo un hombre con un traje tradicional portaba una espada y tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola.

-Bien Souji, con eso ya estamos todos-

-Y cuando empieza la reunión- dijo otro hombre en tono cansado aunque este tenia las hombreras de una armadura.

Él es Falbium Asmodeus, el Cuarto Rey demonio y encargado de asuntos militares del inframundo.

-Solo hay que esperar a que los otros líderes lleguen- dijo Sirzechs antes de susurrarle algo al odio de Grayfia.

La peliplatina creo un círculo mágico debajo de ella desapareciendo.

-A dónde va Grayfia One-sama- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Va hacer un recado que le encomendé- dijo Sirzechs sonriendo.

Luego de eso los 4 Maous se pusieron a conversar de temas triviales.

Los sirvientes de Sona se asombraban al ver a los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonios juntos.

Pasando un ratón todos los demonios sentían que sus sentidos los ponían alertas.

De un círculo mágico de color dorado aparecieron cinco personas.

Más precisamente cinco ángeles.

Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael y Dulio.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

Hay estaban.

Los que alguna vez fueron sus peores enemigos.

Pero eso quedo en el pasado.

Tanto los demonios como los ángeles estaban tranquilos.

Todos excepto un demonio, mejor dicho, una hermosa demonio.

Serafall estaba enviándole miradas hostiles a Gabriel.

Desde hace un buen rato.

Siendo ignoradas por esta.

Mientras eso pasaba Sirzechs se acercó a Michael.

Los Seraphines aun desconfiados observaban cada movimiento del Maou.

-Ya contactaste con el- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Sí, ya le dije y dice que va a venir- respondió el Overlord del cielo.

-Perfecto- dijo Sirzechs.

-Pero que bonita pareja hacen ustedes dos-

PAM!

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que te comportes-

-Ya ya, pero no me pegues-

-…-

-Oh, Azazel ya llegaste- dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

En efecto, Azazel el gobernador de los ángeles caídos y líder de Grigori estaba presente junto con sus cadres de más alto rango.

Shemhazai(vicegobernador), Penemue y Tobio Ikuse.

-Y Baraqiel-san- pregunto Sirzechs notando que faltaba la presencia del caído de los rayos.

-Fue a escoltar al viejo- respondió Azazel.

Al escuchar el nombre de Baraqiel cierta morena se puso nerviosa mientras que su cara que antes tenía una sonrisa ahora tiene una expresión de enojo.

-Akeno…- susurro Rias viendo a su amiga poner esa expresión no muy común en ella.

-…-

-Oye más respeto conmigo, mocoso- dijo un hombre de mayor edad apareciendo en la sala junto a un rubio, un pelinegro y una hermosa mujer peliplatino.

-Lo que escuchaste vejestorio- dijo Azazel mirando con mala cara al viejo frente a él.

-Tu no entiendes ¿no?- dijo Shemhazai antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Usted también Odín-sama, debe mostrar más respeto y comportarse adecuadamente- dijo la mujer que acompañaba al dios.

El dios solo bufo por lo que dijo su guardaespaldas.

-Ya estamos aquí Azazel- dijo Baraqiel.

-Okey, y no puedo creer que tú también vinieras Thor- exclamo Azazel.

-¡!-

-¡Tú eres Thor! El Dios del trueno- dijo incrédula Serafall al igual que los seraphines.

-Si- respondió sencillamente el dios.

-Es un gusto conocerlo Thor-dono- dijo respetuosamente Sirzechs acercándose al susodicho, estrechándole la mano.

-Igualmente, y vine porque según Azazel cuando nos contacto dijo que también podrían venir dragones- dijo Thor serio –Así que vine como guardaespaldas de mi padre-

-Que malo eres Thor-kun, le acabas de decir a Rossweisse que ella no sirve de nada y que por eso no consigue novio- dijo Odin con sorna –y luego dices que esas cosa no hay que decirlas-

-¡Yo no dije eso!- exclamo Thor.

-WUAHHHH!- se escuchó el llanto de la valquiria en una esquina.

Mientras eso pasaba, Baraqiel buscaba por el salón a cierta persona.

Encontrándola.

Acercándose a ella.

-Hola Akeno ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto mirando ala pelinegra.

-Bien, hasta que llegaste- dijo Akeno con voz fría.

-¿Cómo esta Shuri?-

-Te importa-

-Si-

-Pues si te importara irías a verla- dijo Akeno enojada.

-Sabes que no dispongo del tiempo suficiente-

-Eso no me importa-

-Podemos tener una conversación tranquila-

-No- dijo duramente –Y agradecería que te mantengas alejado de mí por el resto de la reunión- exclamo Akeno alejándose del caído.

-Es-espera…- alcanzo a decir Baraqiel, pero era muy tarde ya se había retirado.

Resignado se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

-Lo siento Valquiria-san no quise ofenderte- se disculpaba Thor frente a Rossweisse.

-N-No se preocupe Thor-sama- decía la valquiria apenada.

Mientras los lideres conversaban, Sona se acercó a ellos.

-Maous-sama hay una mesa preparada para que puedan conversar a gusto- dijo cordialmente la morena.

-Ustedes también, Seraphines-samas, Thor-sama y Odín-sama-

Los líderes se trasladaron hacia una mesa ubicada en el centro del salón.

Cuando Odín pasó cerca de la morena se la quedo viendo un par de segundos.

-Sucede algo Odín-sama- pregunto confundida la Sitri.

-…-

-…-

-Son muy pequeñas- dijo Odín señalando su pecho para después retirarse hacia la mesa.

La Ojivioleta se quedó con la boca abierta.

Miro su pecho con recelo.

Algún día crecerán… algún día.

Ya sentados en la mesa los líderes empezaron a mirarse los unos a los otros.

Por el lado de los ángeles teníamos a Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael y Dulio.

Por el lado de los caídos teníamos a Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Penemue y Tobio.

Por el lado de los demonios a Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall y Falbium. Eso sin contar a las dos hermanas de los Maous que se encontraban en la sala.

Y por el lado de los asgardianos teníamos a Odin, Thor y Rossweisse.

-Parece que ya estamos todos- dijo Thor viendo a los presentes.

-No todavía faltan algunas personas- exclamo Sirzechs –No deben tardarse en llegar-

Diciendo esto un círculo mágico apareció en la habitación.

De el salió Grayfia junto a muchas personas, más específicamente, muchos jóvenes.

-¡Sairaorg!- exclamo Rias sorprendida.

-¡Seekvaira!- dijo Sona igual de sorprendida que Rias.

Si, ello eran Sairaorg Bael y Seekvaira Agares.

El primero era el heredero de la casa Bael y el número uno de los demonios jóvenes.

Venía acompañado de su nobleza.

La segunda era Seekvaira Agares, una demonio de clase alta y excelente estratega.

Seekvaira era una joven rubia muy hermosa de mirada fría, ojos violetas, y cuerpo hermoso.

Llevaba una túnica azul con decorados que dejaba a la vista muy poca piel pero eso no impide que se aprecie que la joven estaba bien dotada.

Ella también venía acompañada de su nobleza.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron hartamente al ver quienes estaban sentados en las mesas.

-Ya los traje Sirzechs-sama- dijo Grayfia haciendo una reverencia colocándose al lado del pelirrojo.

-Para que solicito nuestra presencia Lucifer-sama- pregunto Sairaorg quien era un joven de cabellos negro, ojos violetas, cuerpo bien tonificado que aunque llevara ropa se podía apreciar los músculos bien detallados sobre esta.

Además de que el chico era bien parecido.

-Sairaorg los he invitado por una razón, pero primero siéntense- ordeno el Lucifer.

Ambos jóvenes junto con sus noblezas se sentaron, en sillas apartes separados de la mesa, siendo imitados por Rias y sus siervos.

-Yo me encargare de los servicios Sona-sama- dijo Grayfia viendo a Sona todavía parada.

-En serio-

-Sí, así que por favor siéntese-

-De acuerdo- dicho esto la morena acompañada de su sequito tomaron asiento.

-¿Alguien más falta?- pregunto Odín mirando a Sirzechs.

-Sí, falta…- pero no pudo terminar ya que un círculo mágico apareció en la habitación.

De el salió un hombre de mediana edad de baja estatura.

-Pero que vista más sorprendente- dijo el viejito.

-Sun Wukong- dijo Odín –Que haces aquí, pensé que estabas en retiro-

-Si lose, pero cuando una amenaza llega hay que combatirla- dijo el viejito tomando asiento en la mesa junto a los líderes.

-Yo lo llame Odín-sama- dijo Michael.

-Ya veo- exclamo Odín.

-Bien, y con eso estamos todos. Solo falta que vengan los dragones, pero creo que ya podemos iniciar la reunión- dijo Sirzechs.

-Guau… dragones… yo creo que mejor me voy- dijo Wukong sudando frio.

-Tranquilo Wukong-dono, los dragones no nos atacaran- dijo con voz calmada Michael.

-Porque estas tan seguro- reprocho Wukong.

-Porque…- Michael no sabía que responder.

Era cierto, que les garantizaba que los dragones no les atacasen cuando vinieran.

-Llevan mucho tiempo tranquilos, es absurdo pensar que vendrán solo para atacarnos- dijo Odín serio.

-Dragones, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aquella guerra- dijo Thor con cierto ¿miedo?.

-Fue, para Asgard, la guerra más trágica vivida- exclamo Odín – La guerra [Dracoasgardiana]-

-Siempre quise preguntártelo viejo, como fue que sobrevivieron- pregunto Azazel –O ¿ganaron?-

-No ganamos, más bien parecía el fin- dijo Odín recordando ese fatídico día.

-Entonces…-

-Ocurrió un milagro-

-¿Milagro?-

-O como le quieras llamar, milagro, cosa del destino, suerte, etc…- dijo Odín –La cosa es que después de ese día nunca volvimos a meternos con los dragones-

-Pero eso es cosa del pasado- exclamo Odín calmado.

-Ustedes tuvieron alguna vez hicieron contacto con los dragones- pregunto Thor.

-No- dijo Michael –Aunque mi Dios creo que sí, pero nunca me lo conto-

-No- dijo Azazel.

-Nosotros si- dijo Ajuka hablando por primera vez, ante la sorpresa de todos menos los Maous que ya sabían.

-Cómo es eso Ajuka-dono- dijo Uriel.

-El sistema de [Evil Piece] no es mio, sino de los dragones- dijo Ajuka tranquilamente.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-QUE!- dijeron todos sorprendidos incluso los jóvenes demonios que estaban escuchando.

-Si tal como lo oyen el sistema al cual nombre "El Sistema de Reencarnación" no es más que una copia modificada-

-¿modificada?- dijo Thor.

-Sí, después de la guerra entre la Anti-facción y la antigua facción, en el inframundo hubo muchas pérdidas-

-Teníamos que recuperarnos de algún modo-

-Después de un tiempo descubrí que los dragones habían creado un sistema por el cual convertían a cualquier otra raza a dragón-

-Así que moví cielo y tierra para contactarme con ellos, hasta que al fin lo logre-

-El sistema de los dragones se llama "El Sistema de Evolución" y su creador es el legendario dragón maligno, aquel llamado "El dragón de los mil hechizos" Azi Dahaka-

-¡!-

-¡!-

-Y así fue que me puse en contacto con él-

-Y ¿cómo fue que creaste la evil piece?- pregunto Gabriel.

-Me dio unos prototipos fallidos maleables, pero eso fue más que suficiente, cree las evil piece y llame al sistema "El Sistema de la Reencarnación"-

-Curioso ¿no?- dijo Azazel.

-¿Que es curioso?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-Los ángeles ascienden, los demonios reencarnan y los dragones evolucionan-

-Pero como fue que llego a darle tales prototipos Ajuka-dono- pregunto Shemhazai.

-Hicimos un trato del que prefiero no dar detalles-

-Entonces nuestro Sistema de ascensión…- dijo Michael.

-Sí, ese también está basado en el sistema de los dragones- respondió Ajuka.

-…-

-…-

-Bueno demos comienzo a los verdaderos asuntos de esta reunión- dijo Sirzechs.

-Okey, primero empiecen ustedes 3, sus facciones necesitan la paz- exclamo Odín.

-De acuerdo- dijeron.

Los líderes de las 3 facciones se pusieron a hablar sobre el asunto.

Discutiendo que era lo mejor para todos los bandos.

Claro, todos estaban de acuerdo.

Michael, Azazel y Sirzechs acordaron que desde ahora es oficial la paz.

Ya no habría más guerras.

-Odín-dono organice esta reunión con dos propósitos- dijo Sirzechs mirando seriamente a Odín –la primera era hacer la paz y la segunda era formar una alianza con usted y los dragones-

-Está bien yo no tengo ningún problema- dijo Odín tranquilamente

-Aunque esta reunión también se ha hecho por otro motivo- dijo Azazel serio.

-La [Brigada del Caos]- dijo Michael con la misma seriedad.

-Exacto y para eso he decido formar un grupo, un grupo antiterrorista- dijo Sirzechs.

-¿Grupo antiterrorista?-

-Sí, Rias, Sona, Sairaorg y Seekvaira podrían venir por favor- dijo el Lucifer.

Los mencionados se acercaron.

-Me gustaría que ustedes formaran parte de ese grupo-

-¡!-

-Comprenderé si no quieren ya que es muy peligroso-

En eso Sairaorg se para delante de Sirzechs y lo mira a los ojos.

Lleno de determinación.

-Yo acepto su propuesta gustosamente Lucifer-sama- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Los demás jóvenes al ver la determinación en el moreno se acercaron.

-Yo también Lucifer-sama- dijo la pelirroja.

-Igual yo- exclamo Sona.

-Igualmente- dijo con voz fría Seekvaira.

-Gracias- dijo el Lucifer con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría que tu pertenezcas a ese grupo Dulio- dijo Michael.

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, pero si no quieres no te voy a obligar-

-Está bien, a mí no me molesta-

-Tú también vas a pertenecer a ese grupo Tobio- ordeno Azazel.

-Eh! No quiero- dijo Tobio.

-No te lo pregunte, te lo ordene- exclamo Azazel de forma autoritaria.

-P-Pero…- exclamo Tobio mirando a los demás líderes caídos.

-Juraste que obedecerías- dijo Shemhazai.

-No tienes opción- exclamo Baraqiel.

-Hazle caso al gobernador- dijo Penemue.

-Traidores…- exclamo Tobio resignado –Que se le va hacer-

-Sun Wukong-dono acepta nuestra propuesta de pertenecer a este grupo- pregunto Sirzechs mirando al mencionado.

-Claro, además de que llevo ya tiempo sin hacer nada- dijo Wukong alzando los hombros.

-Perfecto entonces hay que pensar en el nomb…- Sirzechs no pudo continuar por qué sintió una poderosa presión en el ambiente.

Todos se pusieron alerta al sentir dicha presión.

En la sala había aparecido una extraña grieta con forma rara que de ella salieron aproximadamente once personas.

Odín se había puesto serio al mirarlos.

Thor posiciono su mano cerca de su martillo para cualquier cosa.

Sun Wukong estaba muy nervioso y temblaba un poco.

Los jóvenes no sabían que pasaba.

Los líderes de las 3 facciones presentían lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los dragones habían llegado.

* * *

 **-Continuara-**

* * *

Bueno he aquí el capítulo dos.

Mejor tarde que nunca.

De antemano les pido disculpas por haberme demorado tanto.

Pienso publicar este fic semanalmente (esta vez puntual).

Ósea que todos los martes habrá un nuevo capítulo de [El Reino de los Dragones].

Si te gusto el capítulo apóyame con un review.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, si ven alguna me la hacen saber a través de un review.

Si tienen alguna pregunta la responderé en el siguiente capítulo.

Y sin nada más que decir pasemos a los reviews.

* * *

 **Maestro Guerrero**

Muchas gracias.

 **Doorkcrew**

Gracias hermano, aquí tienes el capítulo dos.

 **Gabinoanct96**

Mil gracias por tu review, espero disfrutes este capítulo.

 **Tenzalucard123**

No, no será tan pervertido como el original pero se le saldrá su lado pervertido en momentos "especiales" si me entiendes jejeje.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Cleo96**

Aquí la tienes espero que la disfrutes.

Gracias por tu review.

 **Maurox000**

Los Maous si lo saben, como eso paso hace mucho tiempo son pocas personas las que saben que el inframundo le pertenece a los dioses dragones.

Los de clase baja no lo saben al igual que los jóvenes demonios.

Es como un secreto guardado que solo lo saben los Maous actuales y un grupo cerrado de demonios.

Espero haber despejado tu duda.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Zafir09**

Jejeje, si, maldito Kokabiel.

Tranquilo que le vienen sus pataditas.

Gracias por tu review.

 **riohey sawada dragneel**

Mil gracias por tu review.

 **Waveofthejagers**

Aquí lo tienes.

Gracias por tu review.

 **Jesuszn**

Si la manera de actuar de Ophis no será igual a la de la novela pero ese es mi toque personal.

Originalmente la gente dice "le vendiste tu alma al diablo" pero en este caso los demonios le vendieron su alma a un dragon.

Sobre lo que tienen que pagar eso prefiero dejarlo al aire, pero no es un monto muy elevado.

RESPUESTAS

Solo un grupo pequeño de demonios lo saben incluyendo a los Maous.

Como dice en la descripción, será un dragón.

No tendrá sacred gear, aunque no sé si las espadas sagradas cuenten como una.

No, aunque si las espadas cuentan como una, las tendrá desde ya un buen tiempo.

No, porque no tendrá.

No será huérfano.

Protagonista.

Como dije será semanalmente, todos los martes.

Obviamente, sino no sería DxD.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **god of hope**

Sí, es mi primer fic.

Lo siento si no se entiende mucho, es que soy nuevo en esto.

Ophis actuara diferente, aunque falta mucho para que aparezca de nuevo.

Shhhhhhh…

Leer tus fics…uhmm…con gusto.

Coft* coft* actualiza coft* coft* xD

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **El Primordial**

Si, será un dragón de raza pura y tendrá su harem.

Tranquilo que no será el perro fiel de nadie, jojojo ni te imaginas lo que tengo preparado jojojo.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

Claro y aquí tienes el capítulo 2.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

* * *

Bueno sin nada mas que decir adiós y cuídense.


	3. Conociendo a los Dragones

**El Reino de los Dragones:**

* * *

Diálogos:

(Oye esto es nuevo) – pensamientos.

"Si espero que sea bueno" – conversaciones por teléfono.

*Ya cállense* - Ascalon.

{Al parecer alguien está de malas} – Excalibur.

[Ya tranquilos] – Seres de categoría superior.

* * *

Aclaro que High School DxD le pertenece a su creador Ichiei Ishibumi. Este es solo un fanfic escrito sin fines lúdicos.

* * *

"Capítulo 02: **Conociendo a los Dragones** ''

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Aunque por afuera parecía tranquilo, por dentro estaba muy nervioso.

Su mirada era fija.

Atenta a todo lo que podía ocurrir.

Su cuerpo experimentaba una sensación molesta.

Pero no desconocida.

Ya que hace mucho tiempo atrás había sentido esa misma sensación.

Una sensación que hace que tu cuerpo no responda a tus órdenes.

Que tu corazón se acelere.

Que tu mirada se pierda.

Que tu mente no sepa que hacer.

No sepa cómo actuar.

No sepa cómo reaccionar.

Esa sensación era el…

Miedo.

Temor.

Aquel sentimiento horrible.

Uno que no te deja pensar.

Uno que te dice que no hay esperanza.

Que ya no puedes hacer nada.

Que no tienes oportunidad.

Ese era el miedo.

Y era lo que sentía Odín en ese momento.

Pero con qué razón el gran y poderoso Odín podía sentir temor hacia algo.

Siendo un dios sumamente poderoso.

Siendo el líder de Asgard, uno de los reinos más grandes y poderosos de la historia.

Era ilógico pensar en que alguien como el sentiría miedo.

Pero eso cambio hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando cierta raza le demostró que su poder no era nada.

Que su reino, que según él era el más poderoso del mundo, podía volverse cenizas en cuestión de instantes.

Aquellos seres que le mostraron el verdadero temor.

El verdadero miedo.

Esa raza eran los…

Dragones.

Hace mucho tiempo Asgard estaba en pleno auge.

Odín estaba plenamente satisfecho con su reino.

Por qué el creía que era el más poderoso.

Tarde o temprano descubriría de primera mano, que no es así.

Al cometer el grave error, el fatídico error de confiarse del poder de su reino.

Tan segado en la gloria que estaba pasando Asgard en ese momento, que no le dejaba pensar bien.

Que no pensaba en sus acciones, y por lo tanto en sus consecuencias.

Ahora se arrepiente.

Se dice así mismo: "que tonto fui".

Aunque en ese entonces era un poco más joven que ahora.

No tenía la experiencia de la que ahora gozaba.

En esos tiempos él nunca había perdido una batalla.

Asgard estaba invicta.

Cero derrotas.

Pero siente lástima recordar que la primera que perdieron.

Haya sido fatal.

Porque la primera guerra perdida fue…

La Guerra [Dracoasgardiana].

Cometió el error de provocar a los Dragones.

De retarlos.

De insultarlos.

De tener la osadía de matar a uno de los suyos.

Por qué sí, él había provocado la guerra. De lo que ahora se arrepiente.

Esa vez sintió por primera vez el escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

La impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

El remordimiento al ver a toda Asgard en llamas.

Ver cómo los ciudadanos corrían para salvar su vida.

Siendo completamente inútil.

Culpándose así mismo por haber provocado tal tragedia.

Porque él ya sabía que era el fin.

Habían sido derrotados, acorralados y no poder hacer nada por defenderse.

Si, era el fin.

Pero algo paso.

Algo de lo que no se olvidaría nunca en su vida.

Algo a lo que se le puede llamar suerte o milagro.

Eso mismo que paso salvo su vida y la de toda Asgard.

Desde ese día juro así mismo nunca provocar a los Dragones.

Había aprendido la lección.

Había aprendido que no solo eran los asgardianos en el mundo.

No.

Había muchas otras razas más.

Otras criaturas cuyo poder superaban a los de él y su gente.

La sabiduría que ahora posee fue gracias a esa experiencia.

Por adentro, muy adentro en lo más recóndito de su ser.

Se siente agradecido por dicha experiencia.

No porque la haya disfrutado.

Sino porque le enseño, los tremendos errores a los que te puede llevar la arrogancia.

Y hasta el día de hoy no ha vuelto a cometer un error similar.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh, sala de la reunión entre facciones**

El ambiente era tenso.

El silencio abundaba.

Hace un rato estaban conversando de lo más tranquilo, hasta que llegaron.

Al frente de la mesa donde estaban los líderes había aparecido una grieta.

Una grieta dimensional.

Con símbolos raros alrededor de ella.

Pero eso no era lo importante.

Lo importante era quienes salieron de dicha grieta.

Las miradas estaban fijas en ellos.

Atentos a cualquier cosa.

Odín tranquilo.

Thor serio.

Sun Wukong nervioso.

Los líderes de las tres facciones se mantenían calmados en su lugar.

Los jóvenes completamente ajenos a lo que pasaba preferían quedarse en su lugar, manteniéndose al margen de lo que sucedía. Pero presentían que algo malo pasaba.

¿Porque?, pues al ver la cara de sus reyes.

Eran once personas que habían salido de la grieta.

Once dragones en forma humana y al parecer eran muy jóvenes.

Odín ya los había reconocido a cada uno de ellos al igual que Thor.

Después de que la grieta desapareciera, los once dragones miraron hacia la mesa.

Observando detenidamente a los que estaban sentados.

Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de quienes se trataban.

El overlord del cielo y los serafines.

Los reyes demonios del inframundo.

El gobernador de los caídos y sus cadres.

El legendario Rey Mono, Sun Wukong.

Y a quien pensaban no volver a ver.

Odín, el dios nórdico y Thor el poseedor de Mjolnir.

Asgardianos.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

Vieron a los jóvenes demonios sentados pero no le dieron importancia.

Los once dragones se acercaron lentamente hacia la mesa.

Pareciera que estaban en grupos.

Dos iban detrás del resto.

Eran, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, cuerpo musculo nada exagerado, muy alto y extremadamente atractivo.

Y un peliblanco de ojos azules, de la misma altura que el otro, complexión similar e igual de atractivo.

Ambos vestían una especie de capa ostentosa que llegaba hasta más abajo de su rodilla, decorados dorados en la parte del hombro, solo que uno tenia líneas rojas mientras que el otro las tenia blancas, mangas largas cuyas estaban sueltas ya que no se la habían puesto y en la parte de la espalda tenia escrito la palabra "Celestial".

Al costado del peliblanco con una mirada neutra como si esperara ordenes, se encontraba una hermosa mujer que tenia el pelo de color gris, ojos de un color azul oscuro, cuerpo voluptuoso y tenia puesto un traje de sirvienta con decoraciones doradas pero encima del traje de sirvienta traía puesto una capa no tan ostentosa que en la parte de los hombros tenia decoraciones de color gris y en su espalda tenia escrito la palabra "Legendario".

Más delante de ellos se encontraban seis dragones, entre ellos una mujer.

Un pelimorado de ojos dorados, alto, complexión musculosa sin exagerar, capa con hombreras de color morado y en la espalda tenia escrito la palabra "rey".

Un rubio de ojos morados, igual de alto, musculoso sin exagerar, y la misma capa solo con decoraciones doradas en la parte del hombro, y tenia la misma palabra escrita en su espalda.

Un pelinegro de ojos violetas, era alto pero no tanto como los otros, de rostro serio y calmado, igual capa con decoraciones en negro y violeta.

Un castaño de ojos color avellana, era el más alto de todos, de cuerpo tonificado que se notaba incluso con ropa puesta, una mirada que demostraba desinterés, misma capa con decoraciones marrones.

Un peliverde de ojos celeste, era el más bajo de los once, delgado sin exagerar, sonriente, capa con detalles en verde.

Y para finalizar una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, un cuerpo voluptuoso y de rostro sereno, la mayor parte de su vestimenta era azul con detalles en rojo.

Al costado de ellos, se encontraban otros 2 dragones.

Un hombre de pelo negro con mechones amarillos, tenia heterocromia por lo que su ojo derecho era de color dorado mientras que el otro era de color negro, era igual de alto que el pelirrojo y peliblanco, complexión musculosa nada exagerada, rostro serio, tenia una capa con hombreras en color negro y amarillo pero en la parte de la espalda tenia escrito la palabra "maligno".

Y a su costado se encontraba un hombre igual de alto de pelo color purpura que en la parte trasera se hacia más oscura, ojos verde oscuro, cuerpo tonificado sin exagerar, capa con decoraciones en color purpura y, al igual que el otro, tenia escrito la palabra "maligno" en su espalda.

Los once dragones se iban acercando a la mesa.

Cuando llegaron, Sirzechs se puso de pie.

Recibiendo la atención de los dragones.

-Es un honor el que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación a esta reunión- dijo Sirzechs cortésmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Por favor le invitamos a que tomen asiento- esta vez hablo Michael.

Los dragones se sentaron, menos la peligris que permanecía parada al costado del peliblanco.

-Él ha sido el que te comunico de esta reunión, Kazlea- dijo por primera vez el peliblanco mirando a la mujer peligris que estaba parada a su costado.

-¡!-

-Sí, Albion-sama- dijo la ahora identificada como Kazlea.

-Bueno ya dejemos de lado la tensión esta- dijo el pelirrojo que estaba al costado de Albion.

-Mejor empecemos a hablar del porque nos citaron aquí- exclamo el pelimorado.

-Bueno primero déjenme presentarme- dijo Sirzechs.

-Soy el Rey demonio del inframundo, Sirzechs Lucifer- dijo el Maou.

-Soy Ajuka Beelzebub, el otro rey demonio- dijo Ajuka ante la atenta mirada del dragon de cabello purpura.

-Yo soy Serafall Leviathan o pueden decirme Levi-tan- dijo Serafall haciendo una pose ridícula para vergüenza de su hermana.

-Y yo soy Falbium Asmodeus, un gusto- dijo Falbium.

-…-

-Bueno creo que nos toca a nosotros- dijo Michael.

-Soy Michael el Overlord del cielo, líder de los ángeles, un gusto poder verlos- dijo Michael respetuosamente haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-S-Soy Gabriel, una Seraphin del cielo, un gusto- dijo Gabriel con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Yo Raphael, otro Seraphin, un placer- dijo Raphael en sencillas palabras.

-Yo soy Uriel, al igual que mis hermanos, soy un Seraphin, un gusto- exclamo Uriel con un tono de voz suave y tranquila haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-…-

-Ahora nosotros- dijo Azazel.

-Soy Azazel, gobernador de los ángeles caídos y líder de grigori-

-Soy Shemhazai, vicegobernador de los ángeles caídos-

-Yo soy Baraqiel, un cadre de grigori-

-Yo me llamo Penemue, también soy una cadre de los caídos-

-…-

Tras presentarse los líderes de las 3 facciones, los dragones se quedaron en silencio.

Hasta que…

-Jejeje, escuchaste Midgardsormr, se llama Pene-mío, jajajaja- exclamo el dragón peliverde riéndose dándole palmadas en la espalda al castaño a su costado.

-N-No es Penemio, es Penemue- dijo Penemue un poco enfadada.

Y se molestó más cuando vio que Azazel estaba tapándose la boca queriendo no reírse.

-Yu-long, por favor compórtate- dijo avergonzado el pelimorado.

-Buff… que aburridos- dijo Yu-long.

-…-

-Y tú no piensas presentarte- dijo el pelinegro con heterocromia mirando al dios nórdico.

-Para que me voy a presentar, si ya me conocen todos ustedes- dijo Odín.

-Ojooojojojojo… Odín pensé que ya no te veríamos después de aquella guerra- dijo Yu-long sonriendo de costado.

-Sí, si prefiero no recordar el pasado- exclamo Odín.

-Ni nosotros sabemos cómo fue que se salvaron, como fue que "ellos" se retiraron- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Retiraron?-

-Cosas del pasado, que prefiero que se queden así- dijo Odín.

-…-

-Bueno aparte de todo, ya me conocen soy Odín, él es Thor mi hijo y ella es Rossweisse mi guardaespaldas- dijo Odín presentando a sus acompañantes.

-Oh, guardaespaldas-

-Preferiría llamarla tutora mandona con poco sentido de la diversión- dijo Odín.

-¡Odín-sama!-

-Ya veo, una chica sin novio ¿eh?- exclamo Yu-long.

-Q-Que…-

-Mejor dicho una chica que nunca ha tenido un novio- finalizo Odín.

-Wuahhhh…-

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Odín moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Padre, ya te había dicho que esas cosas no se dicen- lo reprocho Thor.

-Dices eso pero tú eres el primero en contradecirte- exclamo Odín –O acaso olvidaste que le dijiste que era una inútil-

-¡Yo no le dije eso!- exclamo Thor –Esas solo fueron provocaciones tuyas queriendo molestar a tu guardaespaldas-

-No es mi guardaespaldas es una tutora mandona-

-Es tu guardaespaldas-

-Tutora mandona-

-Guardaespaldas-

-Tutora mandona-

-Guardaespaldas-

-Tutora mandona-

-Guardaespaldas-

-Guardaespaldas-

-Tutora mandona-

-Ves te lo dije, yo tenía razón- exclamo Odín sonriendo victorioso.

-¡!-

-Wuahhhh…-

-Dejando de lado eso, porque no se presentas ustedes dragones, ya que muchos aquí solo conocen sus nombres, más no, su apariencia- señalo el dios nórdico.

-De acuerdo-

-Voy yo primero, me presento soy El Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, Ddraig Sekiryuutei- dijo el pelirrojo de ojos verdes alzando la mano.

-¡!-

-Sigo yo, soy El Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco, Albion Hakuryuukou- exclamo el peliblanco de ojos azules.

-Juntos somos los dos dragones de categoría celestial- añadió Ddraig.

-¡!-

-Bueno me presento, mi nombre es Kazlea y soy una dragona al servicio de Albion-sama- dijo la peligris.

-No creo que solo sea eso…- susurro Azazel notando que Kazlea portaba un anillo en su mano al igual que Albion, y eran idénticos.

-Vaya, nunca creí que vería a la que fue llamada [El Dragón del Tornado de la Muerte] al servicio de alguien- exclamo Odín un poco sorprendido.

-¡!-

-E-El Dragón del Tornado de la Muerte… es ella- dijo incrédulo Raphael al igual que los otros líderes y jóvenes, pese a que no los conocían directamente, esos nombres han pasado a través de todo el mundo.

-Respondiendo a su duda dios nórdico Odín, no me avergüenza estar al servicio de Albion-sama, porque en poder y categoría él es mi superior- exclamo con voz calmada la peligris.

El dios nórdico también noto dicho anillo en el dedo de la dragona, optando por callarse y que siga las presentaciones.

-Bueno es nuestro turno-

-Voy primero, soy El Dragón del Meteoro Ardiente, Tannin- dijo el pelimorado presentándose.

-Sigo, soy al que llaman Gigantis Dragón, Fafnir- dijo el rubio.

-Yo soy conocido como El Dragón Prisión, Vritra- dijo el pelinegro.

-Soy El Dragón Durmiente, Midgardsormr- dijo el castaño con tono cansado.

-Sigo yoooo, soy El Dragón de Jade, Yu-long- dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa.

-Y para finalizar, me llamo Tiamat, y soy conocida como La Dragón del Chaos Karma- dijo la peliazul.

-Nosotros somos los 6 Grandes Reyes Dragones-

-¡!-

-Guau…- alcanzo a decir Serafall ya que frente a ella estaban figuras históricas de renombre.

-…-

-Bueno seguimos nosotros-

-Soy el Jefe de los dragones malignos, más conocido como el Dragón de la Media Luna, Crom Cruach- dijo el pelinegro con heterocromia.

-No olvides que también tienes el título del Dragón Celestialmente Maligno- agrego Ddraig.

-¡!-

-Bueno sigo yo, soy el segundo al mando de los dragones malignos, conocido como el Dragón de los Mil Hechizos, Azi Dahaka- dijo el dragón de pelo purpura.

-Además de que es el inventor del [Sistema de Evolución]- agrego esta vez Crom Cruach.

-Nosotros somos los encargados de la corporación de dragones malignos, Malgon-

-¡!-

-Sorprendente…- fue lo único que dijo Penemue al tener tales presencias delante suyo.

Pero por otro lado.

Alguien estaba observando bien a los dragones.

Después de saber quiénes eran.

Era normal estar sorprendido.

Pero había algo curioso en todos ellos.

Azazel se estaba dando cuenta.

Al igual que Odín.

Todos ellos.

Absolutamente todos.

Tenían anillos en las manos.

De diferente modelo cada uno.

Excepto…

Ddraig y Tiamat que tenían el mismo modelo de anillo.

Al igual que Albion y Kazlea.

¿Eran pareja?

¿Estaban comprometidos?

¿Los Reyes dragones estaban casados?

¿Los dragones malignos también?

Eran los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Odín.

Si Ddraig y Tiamat están comprometidos.

No era de locos pensar que posiblemente podrían tener familia.

Hijos.

Ddraig era un dragón celestial.

Un poderosísimo dragón.

Y Tiamat era conocida por ser la Rey Dragón más fuerte.

No quería ni imaginarse un hijo de esos dos.

Igual en Albion y Kazlea.

Él era un dragón celestial.

Y el poder de Kazlea no tenia comparación.

Porque él conoce lo poderosa que es Kazlea.

O si, conoce de primera mano su poder.

No por algo es llamada el Dragón Legendario más poderoso.

* * *

Después de que la presentación de los dragones terminara.

Los jóvenes quedaron hartamente sorprendidos.

No habían visto a un dragón antes.

Pero habían escuchado historias, leyendas, mitos, cuentos, etc…

Y todos ellos narraban lo poderosos que eran.

Habían escuchado sobre los dragones celestiales.

Habían escuchado sobre los reyes dragones.

Habían escuchado sobre los dragones malignos.

Habían escuchado sobre todos ellos.

Pero a tenerlos en frente.

Eso era otra cosa.

El aura que emanaban era muy abrumadora.

Y eso que no estaban en combate.

Pero aun así el poder que desprendían era abrumador.

Era simplemente increíble.

XXXXX

La sala se había sumergido en un silencio total.

Después de haber terminado todas las presentaciones correspondientes.

Nadie hablaba.

Hasta que…

-Y sus todopoderosos e invencibles dioses dragones- dijo Odín con sarcasmo.

-¡!-

-Ellos no pudieron asistir- dijo Ddraig.

-Oh, y se puede saber por qué-

-Nosotros tampoco podemos contactar con ellos cuando queramos- dijo Albion.

-La única manera en que podemos hablar con ellos, es cuando ellos mismos vienen-

-Porque incluso para nosotros, está terminantemente prohibido el acercarnos a su territorio-

-Ya veo- dijo Odín.

Luego de eso Odín se puso a conversar de temas triviales con los dragones.

Para aliviar la tensión.

Y que el ambiente se tranquilice.

Antes de pasar al verdadero tema del porque los invitaron.

Todo iba bien y tranquilo, cuando en eso.

-Tengo sed, Ajuka tráeme algo de beber- ordeno Azi Dahaka.

En eso todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

Y más cuando vieron al Maou levantarse.

Dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaban todo tipo de bocadillos y bebidas.

Cortesía de Sona Sitri al planificar la reunión.

El Maou en silencio sirvió agua en un vaso.

Dirigiéndose de vuelta a la mesa.

Entregándole el vaso al dragón oscuro.

Para luego volver a su asiento.

Ante la harta sorpresa de todos.

-A-Ajuka-dono, p-por que…- decía un incrédulo Michael.

-Les dije que habíamos hecho un trato- respondió el Maou.

-Oh, les comentaste sobre nuestro acuerdo- exclamo el dragón oscuro.

-Sí, Azi Dahaka-sama- dijo Ajuka respetuosamente.

Los jóvenes no podían ocultar su sorpresa.

Un Rey demonio.

Un Maou del inframundo.

Aquel que heredo el nombre de Beelzebub.

Ajuka Beelzebub.

Un demonio muy poderoso.

Tan poderoso que era considerado un súper-demonio.

Ese mismo súper-demonio estaba recibiendo órdenes cual sirviente.

-Aunque nunca nos contaste de que iba ese tal contrato- exclamo Azazel.

-…-

-Puedo contarles sobre nuestro acuerdo, Dahaka-sama- pregunto el Beelzebub.

-Puedes hacerlo, de todas maneras no me importa- respondió el dragón maligno.

En eso todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa, centraron su atención en Ajuka.

-Y de que iba ese acuerdo entre ustedes- pregunto Odín un poco interesado en el tema.

-El acuerdo era que Dahaka-sama me entregaba los prototipos, siempre y cuando, yo jure ser un sirviente a las órdenes de el- respondió Ajuka.

-¡!-

-¿A las órdenes?- pregunto un poco confundida Gabriel.

-Para que lo entiendan mejor, siempre que yo quiera algo de él o que haga algo por mí, él lo tiene que hacer sin cuestionar- explico el dragón oscuro.

-Ese fue nuestro acuerdo- finalizo el Maou.

-Espera un momento, si hiciste un trato con Ajuka para que pueda crear un sistema, no tendrías que hacer lo mismo con los ángeles- exclamo Azazel.

-¡!-

Michael empezó a sudar frío.

-Si se hubieran basado en el sistema original, tal vez sí; pero como crearon un sistema basado en las cartas y no en el ajedrez, no puedo reclamar- dijo Azi Dahaka.

Ufff…

Ese fue el suspiro que dejo escapar Michael.

-Aun me sorprende el hecho de que pudieras hacer que los humanos se conviertan a dragones- dijo Sirzechs.

-Acaso se debe a esa inteligencia superior que poseen los dragones- exclamo Odín.

-Tal vez, nosotros tuvimos nuestras razones para crearlo- respondió el dragón.

-Oh, y ¿cuáles eran?- pregunto el dios.

-Aburrimiento- dijo sencillamente el maligno.

-¿Aburrimiento?- pregunto confundido Michael.

-Llevábamos inactivos mucho tiempo y empezábamos a aburrirnos- dijo esta vez Ddraig.

-Hasta que vino Azi con la solución- exclamo esta vez Albion.

-Que fue involucrar a los humanos con nosotros, formar equipos y esas cosas- exclamo Tannin.

-Al principio estábamos en desacuerdo- dijo Midgardsormr.

-Los humanos eran tan inferiores a nosotros que parecía ridículo involucrarnos con ellos- exclamo Vritra.

-Pero era eso o quedarnos en el aburrimiento- dijo Tiamat.

-Y no fue tan malo- dijo Yu-long.

-Al final se sacó bueno provecho y se inventó los [Power Games]- finalizo Fafnir.

-O también teníamos la opción de declararles la guerra- exclamo Crom Cruach –Pero no lo hicimos-

-Gracias por no hacerlo- dijo Michael.

-No lo hicimos porque tarde o temprano regresaríamos a lo mismo- dijo el dragón maligno –Después de haberlos vencido y dominado volveríamos a estar aburridos-

-Por eso no escogimos esa opción- dijo sonriente Yu-long.

A los líderes les salió una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

Viendo que la reunión iba perfectamente.

Y no había ningún tipo de problemas.

Sirzechs decidió que era hora de pasar al verdadero asunto.

-Lideres dragones- exclamo Sirzechs de forma seria.

Los dragones al ver que Sirzechs los llamo de forma tan seria, decidieron prestarle atención.

-Quisiera hablarles de un tema más serio, y decirles por qué los invite a esta reunión- dijo el Maous.

-Te escuchamos- exclamo Ddraig.

-Bueno primero que nada, los invite por que quiero formar una alianza con ustedes- dijo el demonio.

Los dragones se mostraron un poco sorprendidos por eso.

Aunque los celestiales ya lo veían venir.

-Sabes que nosotros no nos aliamos con nadie- exclamo Albion.

-Danos una razón del porque nosotros tendríamos que aliarnos contigo- dijo Fafnir.

-[Brigada del Caos]- exclamo Sirzechs.

-…-

-Escuche acerca de esa tal brigada antes, pero no veo él porque nos tendría que importar- exclamo Tannin.

-…-

Sirzechs solo se quedó callado ante eso, mirando fijamente a los dragones.

-¡!-

Crom Cruach comprendió a que se refería el demonio.

-No estarás insinuando que hay dragones involucrados con la brigada- siseo peligrosamente Crom.

-¡!-

-Puede ser- dijo Sirzechs calmadamente.

-¡Como te atreves a decir tal estupidez!- grito enojado Albion.

-Parece que las cosas no van a ir bien a partir de ahora- dijo Fafnir expulsando un poco de su aura.

-¡!-

¡PAM!

Cuando todo parecía que iba a empeorar se escuchó el sonido de la mesa siendo golpeada.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver quién había sido el que golpeo la mesa, se dieron con la sorpresa de que fue Odín.

-Les pido por favor que se calmen- dijo el dios de forma seria.

Ante eso las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco.

-Sirzechs dijiste que encontraste dragones en el inframundo ¿no?- pregunto el nórdico.

-Sí, así es- respondió el Maou.

-Y que estaban haciendo hay- pregunto de nuevo esta vez mirando a los dragones.

-…-

-Y bien- dijo nuevamente el dios.

-Estaban escapando del reino, porque habían robado un objeto valioso- dijo Tannin.

-Y porque los dragones harían tal cosa, no te parece raro que sabiendo el terrible castigo que tendrían por hacer tal acción, lo hayan llevado a cabo- exclamo Odín.

-…-

-En todos lados hay obscuridad y personas que solo quieren provocar el caos- dijo el dios –Y ustedes no son la excepción-

-…-

-Y que es lo que propones- dijo Yu-long.

-Actualmente yo junto con todos los líderes de esta mesa hemos formado un grupo antiterrorista que se encargara especialmente de enfrentar a la brigada- dijo Sirzechs.

-Y acaso quieres que los dragones formemos parte de ese grupo- dijo Ddraig.

-Si- dijo el Maou con seguridad.

Ambos dragones celestiales se empezaron a mirar y a hablar pero en tono bajo, sin que nadie de los presentes escuchase.

Luego de unos asentimientos de ambos dragones, estos volvieron su vista hacia el Maou.

-Acabo de conversar con Albion, y la respuesta es no, no formaremos parte de ese grupo- dijo Ddraig.

-¡!-

-Pido que lo reconsideren un poc…- no pudo terminar por que Albion lo interrumpió.

-Dijimos que nosotros no perteneceríamos a ese grupo, pero sabemos quiénes si pueden- dijo Albion con una sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Azazel.

-Crees que en el reino dragón no tenemos jóvenes-

-¡!-

-No creo que haya problema o ¿sí?- exclamo Ddraig.

-No ninguno- dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

-Kazlea ve a llamar a los chicos- dijo el dragón blanco mirando a la mujer.

-Como ordene Albion-sama- dijo la dragona.

-Y asegúrate de traerlo- exclamo Albion.

La dragona solo asintió, abriendo una grieta en el aire pasando atreves de ella.

-Mientras Kazlea-san trae a los jóvenes, quisiera preguntar- dijo Ddraig mirando a los jóvenes demonios que estaban sentados –Ellos pertenecen al grupo-

-Si así es- dijo Sirzechs –Rias, Sairaorg, Seekvaira, Sona vengan por favor-

Los jóvenes demonios un poco temerosos caminaron hasta estar frente a la mesa.

-Preséntense- dijo Sirzechs con tono de voz suave.

Ante la atenta mirada de los dragones los jóvenes procedieron a presentarse.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sairaorg Bael, heredero de la casa Bael-

-Me llamo Seekvaira Agares, y soy heredera de la casa Agares-

-S-Soy Rias Gremory, heredera de la casa Gremory-

-Yo soy Sona Sitri, heredera de la casa Sitri-

Todos los jóvenes se presentaron.

-Ya veo sí que tienes poder y mucho potencial- dijo Ddraig viéndolos.

-Solo ellos son- exclamo Albion.

-No, yo también pertenezco al grupo, me llamo Dulio Gesualdo y soy un humano ascendido a ángel- dijo el rubio.

-Yo también pertenezco al grupo, mi nombre es Tobio Ikuse y estoy del lado de los caidos- dijo el joven.

-Yo también formo parte en el grupo- dijo Sun Wukong.

-Oh, así que tú también Sun, eso sí que va hacer interesante- exclamo Yu-long divertido.

Despues de eso los lideres empezaron a hablar detalles sobre el grupo.

También de que el grupo no tenía nombre, lo cual no importaba tanto ahora, pero lo necesitaba para ser reconocido por las facciones.

Luego se pusieron a hablar acerca de la alianza.

Les dijeron que las tres facciones de ángeles, caídos y demonios ahora estaban en paz y de que formaron una alianza con Odín.

Los líderes de las facciones, Odín y los dragones hicieron un pacto para mantenerse en paz y hacerse aliados.

Luego de eso todo ando con tranquilidad.

En eso una grieta de considerable tamaño aparece en la sala.

De ella sale Kazlea, pero no iba sola ya que la acompañaban un grupo de jóvenes.

Los que más resaltaban eran 3, que estaban por delante de los demás.

Uno era rubio otro castaño y el otro era un peliverde.

El rubio tenia los ojos morados, cuerpo delgado sin embargo se apreciaban sus músculos y era alto.

El castaño tenia los ojos color avellana, era el más alto de los 3, tenia el cuerpo fornido comparable al de Sairaorg.

Y por último el peliverde que tenia los ojos de un ligero tono celeste, era el más bajo de los 3, tenía un cuerpo delgado y una cara que demostraba diversión.

Cada uno, por lo que se apreciaba, iba acompañado de un grupo de jóvenes.

-Ya los traje Albion-sama- dijo Kazlea para volver a ponerse detrás del asiento del peliblanco.

-Bien Kazlea, y donde está "el"- dijo Albion mirando a los jóvenes que habían llegado.

-Cuando lo vi le dije que usted lo llamaba y que era importante - respondió la dragona.

-Y ¿qué más?- pregunto el dragón.

-Me dijo que vendría por su cuenta, que tenia cosas que hacer- respondió la peligris.

-Ese chico, donde se habrá metido- dijo en un suspiro Ddraig.

Los demás dragones viendo de quien hablaba solo suspiraron.

Los demás líderes al ver la actitud de los dragones solo se confundieron ya que no sabían quién era "el".

-Nos mandó a llamar Hakuryuukou-sama- dijo respetuosamente el joven de cabellos verdes.

-Si verán les quiera decir que…- no pudo terminar el dragón porque otra brecha se abrió en el salón.

Pero esta brecha era diferente a las otras, esta tenia símbolos raros, además de que era de un color negro-rojizo.

Todos prestaron su atención a dicha brecha.

De ella se pudieron apreciar la silueta de un grupo de jóvenes.

-Issei-sama no debimos demorarnos tanto, Kazlea-sama dijo que era importante- dijo una voz suave que por el tono pertenecía a una mujer.

-Tranquila Fay, teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer-

-¡Eso no es verdad!-

-Hasta que al fin se dignó a llegar- dijo Tannin con una vena en su frente.

Todos vieron las siluetas de los que recién habían llegado.

Notando que de ellas la que estaba más cerca dirigió su mirada a los que estaban en la mesa.

Dejando ver unos profundos ojos rojos como la misma sangre.

* * *

 **-Continuara-**

* * *

Listo ante ustedes les presento el capítulo 2 de mi historia (sin contar el prólogo).

Sé que es un poco tarde, lose y me disculpo por eso.

Les doy las gracias por sus review que me ayudan a seguir con el fic.

En el capítulo anterior tuve algunos percances, dado que soy nuevo en esto de fanfic.

Pero ya está solucionado y no volverá a pasar.

Unos datos ante de pasar a los review.

Seguro muchos se preguntaran ¿quién es ella? o ¿quién es tal?, les digo tranquilos porque tarde o temprano se explicaran quienes son, ellos servirán mucho en el desarrollo de la historia.

Bueno otro dato, a Kazlea imagínenla como a Horizon del anime Kyoukai senjou no Horizon, si no saben quien es búsquenla en imágenes y aparece.

En fin, espero que les agrade el capítulo.

Si ven algún error de ortografía me lo dicen a través de un review.

Si te gusto el capítulo puedes dejarme un review.

Y sin nada más que decir pasemos a los review.

* * *

 **Maurox000**

Guau men, tu sí que lees rápido. Colgué el capítulo y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba tu review.

Espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Bluzangetsu**

Gracias espero te agrade este capítulo.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Doorkcrew**

Jejeje para el suspenso.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Tenzalucard123**

Los demonios se ganaran su confianza.

Aquí en este fic las cosas serán muy distintas a la original.

Mil gracias por tu review.

Gracias, y con respecto a Vali tengo unos planes con el pero estoy en una encrucijada.

Aparte de todo espero que te guste el capítulo.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

Ya no tienes que esperar más. Aquí lo tienes.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **jesuszn**

Me alegro que te guste mi historia, hago lo mejor que puedo.

Jajajajaajaja… sorry es para el suspenso jejejee.

Si decidí meter un poco de comedia al asunto, ese Odín jejejee.

¿Enserio tu hermano te dijo eso?

RESPUESTAS

1\. Tranquilo que ya aparecerá. Aunque no sé si ponerla en el harem.

2\. Eso creo que ya lo decidí, pero vamos a ver, el tiempo tendrá la razón.

3\. Ya tengo a las fijas. Aunque voy a preguntar si quieren que alguna este o no este, como en el caso de Asia.

4\. Si se unirá al equipo gremory.

5\. Eso vendrá pronto, ya lo estaré explicando en un capitulo futuro.

6\. Voy a ver, creo que arruinaría la sorpresa pero si ustedes quieren por mí no hay problema.

7\. Ese asunto va a tratarse en su respectivo tiempo, por ahora shhhhh…

8\. Si tiene su propio equipo.

9 y 10. Si aparecerán al igual que Kokabiel.

Jajajaaja.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **ZeruXT**

Espero que con este espacio de contestar review haya despejado tus dudas.

Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

Gracias por tu review.

 **Zafir09**

Pues aquí ya hiso aparición (al menos en voz).

Si decidí que Shuri estaría viva.

Espero te agrade el capítulo.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **antonio117**

Gracias bro, espero que lo disfrutes.

Gracias por tu review.

 **Tjt**

Issei tendrá sus propios poderes.

Saji si estará con los dragones, en cuanto a Vali, noseee, creo que no.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Sanawa Tomoya**

Gracias de verdad, un gusto. Y me alegro te que entretuviera siquiera unos minutos.

Saludos igualmente.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Guest**

Si la narración puede que esté muy asquito, pero como soy nuevo en esto, hago lo mejor que puedo.

Con este capítulo tu duda se resuelve.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

* * *

Bueno eso sería todo adiós y cuídense.


	4. Nuevos compañeros y una nueva aventura

**El Reino de los Dragones:**

* * *

Diálogos:

(Oye esto es nuevo) – pensamientos.

"Si espero que sea bueno" – conversaciones por teléfono.

*Ya cállense* - Ascalon.

{Al parecer alguien está de malas} – Excalibur.

[Ya tranquilos] – Seres de categoría superior.

* * *

Aclaro que High School DxD le pertenece a su creador Ichiei Ishibumi. Este es solo un fanfic escrito sin fines lúdicos.

* * *

"Capítulo 03: **Nuevos compañeros y una nueva aventura** ''

Hace unos instantes se había consolidado la relación entre ángeles, caídos, demonios y Odín.

Así como también la alianza entre estos con los dragones.

También se informo acerca de un grupo creado.

Un grupo antiterrorista.

Que tenía la función de frenar las acciones de la Brigada del Caos.

El grupo en si no estaba formado, pero ya se tenía la idea sobre él.

Los integrantes de dicho grupo son:

Dulio Gesualdo

Sun Wukong

Tobio Ikuse

Los cuatro jóvenes demonios:

Sairaorg Bael y nobleza.

Seekvaira Agares y nobleza.

Rias Gremory y nobleza.

Sona Sitri y nobleza.

Ellos hasta ahora eran los integrantes del grupo.

Pero faltaban más miembros.

Después de saber de la existencia de dicho grupo y ver que se hiso oficial.

Se invitó a los dragones a que participen en dicho grupo.

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que se hacían los dragones.

Al parecer se temía que alguno de la facción de los dragones se involucre con la Brigada.

Siendo negado rotundamente por ellos.

Después, gracias a Odín, los dragones recapacitaron.

Dando la respuesta que ellos no se unirían.

Pero que sabían quienes podían unirse.

El dragón celestial Albion mando a llamar a los jóvenes dragones.

Que después de un rato llegaron.

Apunto de explicarles la situación a los jóvenes recién llegados, otra brecha se abrió.

Dejando ver a un grupo de jóvenes.

Los líderes dragones tenían una expresión de enfado.

¿Por qué? No se sabe.

Pero del grupo que había llegado.

Su atención era dirigida hacia un joven.

Un joven que destacaba sobre los demás.

Ojos teñidos de un rojo profundo.

Como la misma sangre.

Cabello un poco largo, le llegaba hasta más debajo de los hombros y un par de mechones adornaban su hermosa cara.

El color de su cabello no era igual al del Emperador dragón Ddraig o al del Lucifer actual.

No.

El Lucifer lucía una cabellera carmesí.

Mientras que el dragón celestial tenía el cabello rojo, pero era un rojo escarlata.

No se comparaban al rojo puro y profundo de su cabello.

Su cuerpo era el que todo adolescente envidiaría y el que toda mujer desearía, muy alto, musculatura nada exagerada pero bien tonificada.

Su rostro era hermoso, facciones finas, su cara en belleza competía con la de un mismísimo Seraphin, incluso hasta más.

Su piel, blanca como la nieve, pareciera que estuviera echa de porcelana, ya que no se notaba ni una sola discrepancia en dicha piel.

Vestía una chaqueta negra que en la parte de la manga tenia decoraciones en rojo, debajo de la chaqueta tenía un polo manga corta de color rojo, también traía puesto unos pantalones negros a juego y zapatos del mismo color.

Poseía una expresión neutra, como si no le importase nada más que sus propios intereses.

Ignorando las malas caras que le daban.

-Y bien, ya llegue- dijo el joven sonriendo.

-Issei-sama hable con más respeto- dijo una rubia que estaba parada a su costado.

-Nah- exclamo el pelirrojo poniendo su atención en los 3 jóvenes que anteriormente habían llegado.

-Shen, Sander y Dalion? Que ha pasado para que los 3 príncipes estén reunidos- dijo el pelirrojo confundido.

-Nosotros íbamos a saberlo hasta que llegaste- dijo el joven rubio.

-Y como siempre haciendo tus entradas- exclamo el peliverde con media sonrisa.

-Ya me conoces Shen, yo soy así- dijo el joven de cabellos rojos alzando los hombros.

-Pues por ser así te has ganado muchos problemas- exclamo el castaño que estaba con ellos.

-Sander, me sorprende que estés aquí, que no esta era la hora de tu siesta- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Recibimos un llamado del Hakuryuukou-sama- respondió el ahora identificado como Sander.

-Nos dijo que se necesitaba nuestra presencia urgentemente- continuo el joven rubio.

-Pues yo no veo nada sumamente importante por aquí, solo es una reunión de los lideres, nada más- dijo pelirrojo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Jefe, si los líderes de todas las facciones están en una sola habitación, es que debe ser muy importante- dijo un joven pelinegro que estaba con el grupo con el que había venido el pelirrojo.

-¿Tú crees Cao? A mí no me parece tan importante que un grupo de ancestros se reúna para hablar de sus largos y aburridos años vividos- exclamo el pelirrojo con burla.

-¡Issei-sama!-

-Vaya tu sí que no te mides a la hora de hablar- dijo Sander.

-Kukuku… digo la verdad, nosotros que tenemos que hacer aquí- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-Eso se explicara dentro de un momento Issei-sama, por favor tome asiento- dijo cordialmente Kazlea acercándose al grupo de jóvenes, señalándoles con el dedo un conjunto de sillas, ordenadas de modo que 4 eran las que estaban más adelante, mientras que las otras sillas de encontraban atrás de estas.

En eso el rubio, el peliverde y el castaño se fueron a sentar en 3 de las 4 sillas que estaban adelante, cada uno iba acompañado de un grupo de jóvenes de diferentes edades que se reunía atrás de donde estos se habían sentado.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de irse a sentar cuando en eso.

Lo que pareciera ser un círculo mágico, que tenía extraños símbolos en él, aparece en su oído.

Deteniendo el avance del joven.

Era un círculo de comunicación.

Y al parecer estaban llamando al pelirrojo.

El joven habla.

-Díganme- dijo el pelirrojo.

-…-

-Si si, y lo intentaron-

-…-

-jajaja eso se ve interesante espérame que voy para allá-

-¡!-

-¿Quién era? Amo- dijo un joven rubio que estaba con el grupo del pelirrojo.

-Tsk, ya te había dicho que no me llames así, pero dejando de lado eso, me acaban de informar que encontraron una fruta que al comerla te hinchas tanto que pareces una pelota- dijo el pelirrojo interesado.

-…-

-Y que también están ofreciendo una cantidad de dinero a quien se atreve a comer la fruta entera-

-¿Piensas comerla?-

-Claro que no, solo quiero ir a ver cómo la gente se convierte en pelota jajaja- dijo el pelirrojo riendo.

-…-

-Me vas a disculpar Kazlea pero tengo cosas importantes que atender- exclamo el pelirrojo preparando para irse cuando en eso.

-Mocosooo…- dijo con voz aterradora el dragón celestial blanco, mientras expulsaba un aura sedienta de sangre.

-Dime- dijo simplemente el pelirrojo.

-Acaso esa fruta es más importante que mi llamado-

-uhmmm… si supongo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Supones…- susurro el peliblanco con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Algún problema?- exclamo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Hazme el favor de sentarte- dijo Albion con voz ¿suave?

-Ehh… pero la fru…-

-¡SIENTATE!- exclamo furioso el peliblanco.

-ok ok, no es para que te exaltes tanto- dijo el pelirrojo alzando las manos dirigiéndose a su asiento.

Seguido de su grupo.

Eran 14 jóvenes en total, sin contar al pelirrojo.

8 mujeres y 6 hombres.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la silla de adelante al lado de los otros que anteriormente se habían sentado, su grupo se sentó atrás de él.

Los líderes que estaban en la mesa tenían una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

Los líderes dragones solo suspiraron.

-Ellos son todos- dijo Odín mirando a los jóvenes recién llegados.

-Si- dijo con desgano Ddraig.

-Parece que ese chico los tiene con dolor de cabeza- exclamo el dios nórdico.

-Ni te lo imaginas- dijeron al unísono los líderes dragones.

-Jajaja… los todopoderosos reyes y celestiales dragones, siendo fastidiados por un mocoso, que no hay castigo incluso por desobedecerlos- dijo el dios.

-Hay donde lo ves, ese mocoso es el joven dragón más fuerte- dijo Tannin, sorprendiendo a todos ya que no se imaginaban que ese chico fuera el más fuerte de los jóvenes dragones.

Esto intereso a muchos, sobre todo a cierto Bael adicto a las batallas.

-Oh, alguien con un poco de importancia, pero eso no debería de ser suficiente como para hablarles de ese modo- dijo Odín, él se había dado cuenta que absolutamente todos los jóvenes hay sentados, hablaban con mucho respeto hacia sus reyes y más aún hacia los celestiales, pero ese chico no, pareciera que le importaba muy poco la jerarquía que ellos ocupaban.

-Eso es por otra cosa, de la cual prefiero no hablar- respondió Ddraig.

Después de eso los líderes empezaron a hablar sobre el tema en cuestión.

Informándoles a los jóvenes recién llegados de la situación.

La alianza entre las facciones.

También se les informo sobre la Brigada del Caos.

El peligro que conllevaba esa organización.

De igual forma les comentaron acerca del recientemente formado grupo antiterrorista.

-Así que se nos llamó para formar parte de ese grupo- dijo Dalion que estaba sentado al costado de los otros jóvenes.

-Así es- dijo Ddraig.

-La pregunta es, ¿quieren formar parte de este grupo?- pregunto el dragón celestial blanco.

Ante la pregunta a los jóvenes dragones se mostraron inconformes.

Dando a entender que no querían formar parte del grupo.

-No lo sé, tu qué piensas Issei- dijo Shen mirando a su compañero.

El cual tenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y con ambos brazos al costado de su cabeza.

-Issei- repitió nuevamente el peliverde.

-…-

-Mocoso- dijo esta vez Tannin.

-…-

-Oye Issei- exclamo el castaño viendo al pelirrojo que no respondía al llamado.

-…-

Cansado de estar esperando una respuesta, el rubio se paró dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo apartando los brazos al costado de su cabeza.

Revelando unos audífonos en sus oídos que por la posición en la que estaban sus brazos anteriormente no se notaban para nada.

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Los jóvenes dragones tenían cara de no creerlo.

El grupo que acompañaba al pelirrojo, solo movían la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Los líderes de las facciones estaban con caras impresionadas.

Y los dragones estaban más que enojados, eso se notaba debido a la fuerte aura que emanaban.

El joven no había prestado atención a nada de lo que habían dicho.

Eso pasarse de la raya.

-Que… que paso, ya acabo la reunión- dijo el pelirrojo ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Tu, vas hab…- en eso se detiene el dragón rojo, para segundos después esbozar una sonrisa.

Diciendo que se acerque el peliblanco, susurrándole unas cosas al oído, recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

Segundos después vuelven su atención hacia los líderes.

Al parecer estaban más tranquilos.

-Ya establecimos todo lo que se necesitaba ¿no?- dijo Ddraig.

-A-Así es- dijo el Lucifer.

-Bueno entonces esta reunión cumplió con su objetivo, se puede decir que se da por terminada- exclamo el dragón rojo.

-P-Pero el grupo- dijo Sirzechs.

-No te preocupes Maou- dijo con una sonrisa el Sekiryuutei.

-Jóvenes ya se pueden retirar, esta reunión acaba de finalizar- dijo Albion viendo a los jóvenes.

-Genial, ahora si podre ver aquella fruta- dijo el pelirrojo.

-A no espera Issei, tenemos un trabajo para ti- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Albion.

-Ah, y ¿cuál es?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Formaras parte de un grupo antiterrorista que se encargara de enfrentar a la Brigada del Caos-dijo Ddraig con la misma sonrisa.

-Q-Que…- decía incrédulo el pelirrojo.

-Que formaras parte del grupo antiterrorista que se ha creado-

-Porque, además no me han informado nada-

-Si lo hicimos, solo que estabas prestándole atención a otra en vez de escucharnos-

-Oh vamos no pueden estar hablando enserio-

-Ya se decidió, además alégrate gracias ti los otros jóvenes pueden irse tranquilos- dijo Ddraig con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Q-Queee…- decía sin poder creerlo el pelirrojo.

-Yujuuuuu… sí que eres el mejor amigo Issei, gracias- dijo el peliverde sonriendo.

-Te lo mereces- exclamo el rubio.

-Te debemos una- dijo el castaño con sorna.

Después de decir eso los jóvenes dragones se retiraron con sus grupos, entrando en una brecha.

-¡Me niego!- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No puedes- respondió Ddraig.

-Ah y porque no- dijo con tono retador Issei.

-Porque se lo diremos a "ellos"- dijo el dragón celestial con una sonrisa.

-No serias capaz- exclamo el pelirrojo palideciendo.

-Pruébame- dijo el emperador dragón con seriedad.

El joven al ver que no estaba bromeando, soltó un gran suspiro.

-Que se le va hacer- dijo resignado.

-Bien, ya está todo listo- dijo Ddraig mirando a los líderes.

Después de eso los otros integrantes que conformaban el grupo antiterrorista se presentaron.

-Bueno para acabar la reunión me gustaría que decidieran un par de cosa con respecto al grupo- dijo el Maou Lucifer mirando a los jóvenes pertenecientes al grupo.

-Qué cosas Lucifer-sama- pregunto Sairaorg.

-El nombre del grupo, así como su líder y sublíder- dijo Sirzechs.

Ante eso hubo un silencio.

No habían pensado en un nombre.

-Qué tal si lo llaman DxD- dijo el pelirrojo eliminando el silencio.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Michael.

-Porque significa lo más poderoso en este mundo, además suena bien pero si tienen una mejor idea-

-No, está bien, ustedes están de acuerdo- dijo Sirzechs mirando a los otros integrantes del grupo.

Los jóvenes asintieron diciendo que están de acuerdo con que el grupo se llame así.

-Y bien quienes serán el líder y sublíder- exclamo Azazel.

-Deberíamos hacer una especie de votación, para que sea lo más justo posible- dijo Gabriel mirando también a los dragones que se mantenían callados.

-Si me permiten hablar- dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo, ganado la atención de todos los presentes.

-Ya que es un grupo antiterrorista creado para enfrentar una organización criminal que amenaza al mundo, yo creo que el líder debe de dar una imagen al grupo-

-¿?-

-Ya que el mundo humano se verá afectado por las acciones de la brigada, yo creo que debemos tener un líder que para los ojos de ellos debe ser bueno-

-Estas sugiriendo que…- decía Michael.

-Yo sugiero que el líder del grupo sea Dulio Gesualdo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Q-Que…-

-Y que el sublíder sea Sun Wukong-

-Y eso porque- dijo Sun Wukong.

-Ya que el ángel será el líder para dar al grupo una buena imagen, tú deberías ser el sublíder por tu vasta experiencia-

-Oh…-

Los líderes dragones que se mantenían callados habían escuchado todo.

Y estaban sonriendo.

A veces ese mocoso puede ser tan maduro como otras veces puede sacar de quicio.

-Bueno creo que con esto ya está todo listo- dijo Michael conforme por cómo iba la situación.

Se preguntó a los otros integrantes si estaban conformes con la decisión.

Ellos dijeron que sí.

Ya a punto de terminar esta reunión.

El Maou Lucifer así como los otros maous se quedaron viendo a una chica pelinegra que estaba en el grupo del pelirrojo.

Esta chica estaba viendo al peliblanca Gremory, así que para el maou sus sospechas estaban confirmadas.

-Tu eres Kuroka Hellcat no es así- dijo el maou de cabello carmesí.

-¡!-

En eso la peliblanca Gremory así como también su dueña se quedan viendo a la pelinegra.

-Si-nya- dijo la pelinegra.

-La criminal- soltó Ajuka.

-…-

La pelinegra, ahora llamada Kuroka, al ver que hablaban con tanta seriedad retrocedió un paso.

Dispuesta a irse de ser necesario.

El pelirrojo al ver la situación se para delante de la pelinegra, mirando a los Maous con seriedad.

-Hay algún problema- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¿Esa chica forma parte de tu grupo?- dijo esta vez Asmodeus.

-Si ¿por?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es una criminal, acusada de matar a su dueño, es buscada por el inframundo para darle una pena por sus acciones- explico el Maou.

-…-

El pelirrojo se quedó viendo a los maous con la misma seriedad anterior.

Apunto de hablar alguien lo interrumpió.

-Lucifer…- hablo Ddraig, llamando la atención del maou.

-Dígame-

-Esa chica pertenece al grupo del mocoso que ves hay-

-¡OYE!-

-Es una criminal buscada por el inframundo-

-Lo sé, pero ya que ella pertenece a su grupo y el mocoso está en un grupo antiterrorista, se le podrían perdonar sus crímenes por ayudar a la alianza- dijo el dragón.

El maou lo estaba pensando.

Hablando con los otros maous.

Tomando una decisión.

-Está bien, se le perdonara sus crímenes por ayudar a las facciones- finalizo el maou.

-¡!-

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra con una hermosa sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- dijo el dragón rojo.

La peliblanca Gremory se queda viendo a la pelinegra.

-…-

-Koneko…- fue lo que dijo su dueña al verla pensativa.

Después de eso, el pelirrojo se acerca hacia donde estaba en dragón celestial.

-Te debo una- dijo el pelirrojo.

-En serio…-

-Nahh, solo era para quedar bien, pero de todas maneras gracias por lo sucedido-

-…-

-Bueno si ya acabo esta reunión, yo me voy yendo- exclamo el pelirrojo a punto de irse.

-Espera Issei, tengo que decirte algo- dijo el dragón rojo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ya que hicimos una alianza, necesitamos que alguien se quede en esta ciudad donde están reunidos varios funcionarios de las distintas facciones-

-¿?-

-Para que se nos pueda informar de algo importante-

-¿?-

-Ósea que te quedaras aquí-

-¡QUE!-

-Como te dije necesitamos a alguien de nosotros aquí, para que se nos informe de algo importante-

-Y porque yooooo-

-Porque tú perteneces al grupo-

-Ohh vamosss-

-Ya se tomó una decisión- dijo rotundamente Ddraig.

El pelirrojo viendo que no podía hacer nada solo suspiro derrotado.

-Que tengas suerte jefe- dijo un pelinegro que anteriormente había hablado con él.

-¿Que tenga suerte?, de que estas hablando, ustedes se vienen conmigo- dijo el pelirrojo señalando a todo su grupo.

-¡QUEEE!-

-Claro a donde voy yo ustedes vienen conmigo, si yo me hundo ustedes se hunden conmigo-

-¡Eso es totalmente injusto!-

-La vida es cruel- dijo el pelirrojo.

-…-

-Bueno Issei, asistirás a esta misma academia, ya que aquí se encuentran las hermanas de los demonios- exclamo el dragón rojo.

-Perfecto…- dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

Después de eso se siguió conversando de algunos temas.

Para aclarar algunas cosas.

La alianza era un hecho.

Así como también la formación del grupo antiterrorista ahora llamado DxD.

Se decidió que el líder de DxD seria Dulio Gesualdo.

Y el sublíder seria Sun Wukong.

También se decidió que el pelirrojo y su grupo asistirían a la academia Kuoh.

Ellos tendrían que alojarse en algún lugar de la ciudad.

El pelirrojo dijo que de eso se encargaría él.

Y con todo eso aclarado la reunión finalizo.

* * *

 **-Ciudad de Kuoh-**

-Miren que pedazo de casa mande a construir- dijo el pelirrojo mirando una casa enorme (es la misma cada de la novela).

-Se parece a la casa que tenemos en el reino- dijo un rubio que estaba con el grupo.

-Sí y es de lo mejor, entremos- dijo el pelirrojo mientras él y su grupo se disponían a entrar.

La casa era enorme y lujosa, contaba con muchos cuartos amplios, una cocina enorme y una sala muy lujosa.

El pelirrojo ya había escogido su cuarto con anterioridad, que por cierto era el más grande de la residencia, y le pidió a su grupo que cada uno escogiese el suyo.

Ahí fue donde se desato el caos.

Todos estaban corriendo por la residencia buscando adueñarse del mejor cuarto posible.

Cabe aclarar que los que corrían eran en su mayoría los hombres.

Las mujeres solo buscaban tranquilamente un cuarto bonito.

Luego de que los chicos se calmaran y decidieran por un cuarto, se reunieron en la sala.

-Bueno dentro de un rato iré a inscribirnos a la academia- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su equipo –El problema es que Kunou no podrá asistir debido a que es muy enana-

-¡I-Idiota!- dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y ojos de color dorado brillante, estaba vestida de un kimono blanco que en la parte baja era de color rojo, toda una lindura.

-Y se decidirá quién se quedara en casa a cuidarla mientras nos vamos a la academia- exclamo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa –Alguien se ofrece-

-¡YOOO!- dijeron todos los chicos a la vez.

-Dicen eso pero al menos saben cómo cuidarla-

-Hay que darle un biberón- respondió un pelinegro.

Al escuchar eso la mini rubia fue hasta donde estaba el pelinegro y le pateo la pierna asiendo que el pelinegro se agache del dolor.

-¡Yo no necesito que me cuiden, puedo cuidarme yo sola!- dijo la pequeña.

-Sabes hacer las tareas del hogar-

-No…-

-Sabes tender tu cama-

-No…-

-Sabes ir al baño tu sola-

-¡Sí!-

-Sabes cocinar-

-Una vez lo intente…-

-Y quemaste toda la cocina-

-…-

-No se te puede dejar sola, aunque digas que puedes cuidarte tu sola, no sabes hacer nada, siempre has tenido sirvientes que te lo hacían- dijo el pelirrojo.

Ante eso la rubia solo se quedó en silencio resignada, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, se veía muy tierna.

-Bueno… Valerie me harías el favor de quedarte en la casa para cuidar a Kunou- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a una rubia que estaba en el grupo.

-Claro- dijo una hermosa chica que tenía el cabello algo largo que le llegaba hasta más debajo de los hombros y unos mechones largo adornaban su hermosa cara así como también puntas de cabellos sobresalían por los costados de su cabeza, piel pálida, unos ojos de color rosado, su cuerpo era hermoso, delgada, unos pechos no tan grandes pero se defendía y una estrecha cintura.

La chica se alegró de que fuera ella la que se quedaría en casa, ya que no era muy social que digamos.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser ella?- exclamo un pelinegro con algunos mechones amarillos.

-Porque es la única que no dejara muerta de hambre a Kunou- dijo el pelirrojo.

-…-

-Ya no te veo muy molesta Kunou- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la pequeña niña.

-S-Si es Valerie-san no hay problema alguno- dijo la niña sonriendo.

-Ya veo, entonces regreso, voy a ir a inscribirnos- dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

* * *

Ya en calle el pelirrojo iba en camino hacia la academia.

La cual estaba cerrada debido a que el día anterior se había llevado a cabo la reunión de las facciones.

Dirigiéndose a su destino, el pelirrojo era el blanco de las miradas.

Mayormente de miradas femeninas.

Escuchando a las chicas que estaban.

-Mira a ese chico, es muy guapo-

-Sí, es hermoso-

-¿Sera modelo?-

-¿Sera un príncipe?-

-No lo sé, yo solo desearía que fuera el padre de mis hijos-

-Kyaaaa!-

El pelirrojo escuchaba absolutamente todo lo que estaban murmurando, soltando un fuerte suspiro.

Ya llegando a la academia, el pelirrojo busco la sala del director.

Después de un rato la hallo, tocando la puerta, escuchando el permiso para entrar.

-Que se te ofrece joven- dijo un hombre mayor de aparentes 50 años, vestido con un traje formal.

-Hola, me llamo Issei y me gustaría inscribir a mis amigos y a mí a esta academia- dijo el pelirrojo.

Luego de eso el pelirrojo y el director se pusieron a conversar acerca de su ingreso de él y sus amigos.

Discutiendo la reglas, normas y los requisitos.

Luego de un rato el director accedió.

-Bueno joven, usted y sus amigos empiezan mañana- dijo el director, entregándole lo que serían sus uniformes.

-Muchas gracias- exclamo el pelirrojo, recibiendo su atuendo escolar.

Retirándose de la oficina del director y de la academia.

Y entre murmullos por parte de la gente el pelirrojo se dirigió a su casa.

Pensando en que mañana iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

-Issei-sama despierte- dijo una hermosa chica de cabello rubio.

Estaba moviendo de un lado a otro al pelirrojo que al parecer no se quería despertar.

-Issei-sama, es hora de ir a la academia- intento otra vez la rubia.

-Cinco minutos más Fay- dijo el chico somnoliento, volteándose dando la espalda a la rubia.

-Issei-sama, sino se levanta llamare a Momo y ella sabrá despertarlo a su manera- amenazo la rubia.

-¡!-

-Ok ok, solo no llames a esa loca- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, cámbiese y baje que el desayuno está listo- dijo la rubia sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la ducha dispuesto a darse un baño.

Cuando termino salió con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, dejando ver su bien entrenado cuerpo, se dirigió hacia el ropero para ponerse lo que sería el uniforme de la academia.

Ya cambiado y listo bajo las escaleras, y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde ya estaban sus compañeros desayunando.

Todos estaban con el mismo uniforme, menos Valerie ya que se decidió que ella se quedaría en casa a cuidar a Kunou.

La diferencia es que algunos tenían la chaqueta del uniforme escolar abierta y otros la tenían cerrada.

Todos estaban conversando animadamente, y algunos estaban que peleaban sin razón.

-Ese no es el uniforme reglamentario Issei-sama- reprocho la rubia que anteriormente le había despertado.

-Solo le hice unos ajustes, pero más importante que eso, Gasper- dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de una ¿rubia?

-H-Hai- respondió la ¿chica?

-Dime que haces vestido de mujer siendo un hombre- exclamo el pelirrojo al ahora chico rubio.

-E-Es q-que esta r-ropa e-es más b-bonita- dijo avergonzado el rubio.

-Pobre Valerie, tener de pareja a un travesti- dijo un chico con el cabello color escarlata.

-¡Nosotros no somos pareja!- dijo extremadamente sonrojada Valerie.

-Belzard idiota- exclamo el rubio sonrojado de igual manera.

-Que has dicho enano- exclamo furioso el joven.

-No entiendo como Elsha-san tiene que soportarte- dijo esta ves Valerie.

-¡!-

-P-Porque d-dices eso s-si él y yo n-no somos n-nada- dijo sumamente sonrojada una hermosa chica de cabello blanco.

-E-Ella tiene razón, no hables tonterías Valerie- dijo el joven anterior, ahora identificado como Belzard, desviando la mirada sonrojado.

-Jajajaja...- se reía un pelinegro al ver la escena.

-De que te ríes Dird- exclamo Belzard enojado.

-Me rio porque tú al igual que Elsha estaban muy sonrojados, son tal para cual- dijo el pelinegro con malicia echándose a reír nuevamente.

-Como tú y Zia- dijo Belzard sonriendo.

-¡!- el pelinegro dejo de reír y se mostró sumamente sonrojado.

-A-Ami que me metes B-Belzard- exclamo muy sonrojado una hermosa chica de cabello color purpura.

-Jajajajaja… lo vez están igual de sonrojados los dos- exclamo el pelirrojo con malicia.

-¡Acaso quieres pelear, dragón esponja!- exclamo furioso el pelinegro.

-¡Siempre estoy dispuesto a patearte el trasero, dragón oxigenado!- exclamo el pelirrojo pegando su frente al del pelinegro listos para empezar otra batalla sin sentido.

-Fiuuu… siempre nuestros desayunos van a ser así- dijo un rubio que se mantenía en su sito comiendo tranquilamente.

-Yo creo que si Oni-sama- dijo Le Fay que estaba a su costado comiendo sin hacer alboroto.

-Haber, haber ya cálmense idiotas- dijo el pelirrojo Issei, levantándose de su asiento.

Los 2 chicos que estaban peleando se tranquilizaron y se sentaron nuevamente.

-Lo que más importa aquí es… que Gasper se quite ese uniforme de chica-exclamo el pelirrojo.

-¡!-

-¡QUEEEE!-

-¡Quítate ese uniforme, eres un hombre maldita esa!-

-¡No quiero!-

-A no quieres…-

-…-

-Belzard, Dird, necesitó que lo atrapen le quitaremos el uniforme a la fuerza- dijo el pelirrojo con mirada sádica.

-HAI- exclamaron ambos dirigiéndose hacia el rubio, agarrándolo de los brazos.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quieroooooooo!- decía el pobre rubio que intentaba en vano librarse del agarre de sus compañeros.

-Jejeje… Gasper lo siento, pero serás un hombre te guste o no- decía el pelirrojo dispuesto a quitarle la camisa de mujer que tenía puesta.

-Con Gasper vestida de mujer, pareciera que estuvieran a punto de cometer violación- dijo un pelinegro.

-No vas a ayudarlo Cao Cao- dijo una hermosa chica de cabello azul.

-Primero voy a terminar mi desayuno Xenovia- exclamo el pelinegro volviendo a comer su desayuno.

-Que gran amigo eres- dijo con sarcasmo la peliazul.

Volviendo ella también a comer su desayuno.

-¡Noooooooo!-

-Ya cállate Gasper, aquí no tienes nada que ocultar- exclamo el pelirrojo a punto de quitarle su camisa.

-¡Noooooooo!-

-Que le hacen a Gasper-kun- dijo una voz, que por su tono pertenecía a una mujer.

-Hay no…- dijeron ambos chicos que estaban sosteniendo al rubio.

-Solo lo estamos, masculinizando- dio por excusa el pelirrojo.

-Masculinizando eh?...-

-…-

-¡TRIO DE IDIOTASSSS!- grito la mujer lanzando golpes hacia los tres chicos.

Bueno mayormente a los 2 que estaban sujetando al rubio, porque el pelirrojo se había escabullido y había huido de la escena dejando a sus amigos sufrir con la tremenda paliza de la chica.

-¡TRAIDORRRR!- dijeron ambos jóvenes.

Luego de un rato la paliza seso.

-Para que no vuelvan a molestar a Gasper-kun- dijo la chica terminando la masacre.

-Ahhh… a Saji le falta adiestrarte- dijo sin querer el pelinegro.

Mala idea.

Empezó a subir la temperatura del ambiente.

La chica empezó a emanar un aura sedienta de sangre.

-Que dijiste…-

El chico al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, solo retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.

Pidiendo piedad por su vida.

-Vamos tranquilízate Momo, ya casi es la hora de partir a la academia y no queremos ir con el uniforme quemado- dijo un chico pelinegro tocando el hombro de la mujer.

La chica se tranquilizó en el acto.

-Como tú digas Gen-chan- dijo la chica más calmada.

-Gracias- exclamo el joven.

Ambos se sonriendo.

Al darse cuenta que se estaban mirando mucho, ambos desviaron la mirada sonrojados.

-Hay que bonita pareja hacen-nyan- dijo una hermosa pelinegra.

-Calla gata pervertida- dijo la chica.

-Calla flamita- dijo la pelinegra.

-Gata pervertida-

-Flamita-

-Gata pervertida-

-Flamita-

-Ya cállense las dos- dijo el pelirrojo –Y vengan que tenemos que ir a la academia-

-Ya-

-Ok-nyan-

-De acuerdo- dijo el pelirrojo –Gata perver…digo Kuroka oculta tus orejas y tu cola, y tienes prohibido sacarlos cuando estemos en la academia-

-Captado-nyan- exclamo la pelinegra.

-Bueno vámonos, Valerie, Kunou le dejo encargada la casa- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la residencia junto a los demás.

-Que les vaya bien- los despidió la rubia.

-Chao y cuidenseee- exclamo la niña despidiéndose.

* * *

Ya habiendo salido de la residencia.

El grupo de jóvenes se encuentran en camino hacia la academia.

Siendo el blanco de todos los que pasaban por la calle al verlos.

Ya llegando a la entrada los jóvenes fueron el centro de atención.

-Oye esos chicos son lo de los rumores-

-De que un grupo de chicos nuevos se iban a inscribir en la academia-

-Creo que son ellos-

-Claro que son ellos, aparte de Kiba-kun no hay otro chico así-

-No, ellos están a otro nivel-

-Son hermosos-

-Me alegro de haberme inscrito a esta academia-

-Es un sueño hecho realidad-

Esos eran algunas de las muchas cosas que murmuraban las chicas, al ver al grupo pasar.

-Las humanas son así de escandalosas- dijo Belzard –Aunque no me molesta en absoluto-

-No te molesta, entonces porque no te vas a besar a una- dijo una bella chica, volteando la mirada molesta.

-¿Por qué estas molesta?- pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

-No estoy enojada-

-Uyyy… aquí me huele a celossss- dijo el pelinegro.

-Cállate dragón oxigenado-

-Cállate tu dragón esponja-

-Ya basta, no se pongan a pelear aquí en la entrada de la academia- ordeno el pelirrojo líder.

Los chicos se tranquilizaron para no hacer un espectáculo en su primer día de clases, pero aun así seguían murmurándose cosas.

-Bueno, parece que estamos en la misma clase- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-Así parece- respondió la rubia maga.

-Gasper tu perteneces al primer año ¿verdad?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-S-Si- exclamo el rubio, que seguía vestido de mujer.

-Pobrecito, el niño consentido estará solo- exclamo en tono de burla el pelinegro.

-P-Prefiero estar s-solo a estar con i-i-idiota- dijo la "chica" echándose a correr hacia su salon.

-Jajajaja…-

El pelirrojo solo suspiro por la actitud de su compañero.

El grupo se dirigió a su salón.

Llegando a él, esperaron a que el profesor llamara a la puerta.

-Haber atención alumnos- llamo el profesor.

Todos le prestaron atención.

-Hoy tendremos en nuestra clase a unos nuevos compañeros- decía el docente.

-Acaso son los chicos de los rumores-

-Dicen que son muy guapos-

-Estarán en nuestra clase-

-Al fin vendrán buenos chicos y guapos, no como esos dos pervertidos-

-Pasen- el profesor dio la orden de entrar.

Los jóvenes entraron.

Causando impacto en los alumnos.

Ellos creían que los rumores exageraban, pero no, eran completamente verdaderos hasta más.

Son tal y como los había descrito hasta mejor.

-Bueno alguien tiene una pregunta para los jóvenes- dijo el profesor, y al instante muchas chicas levantaron la mano.

-¿Ustedes son hermanos o amigos?- pregunto una.

-Somos amigos de la infancia, aunque ellos dos son hermanos- dijo el pelirrojo señalando a un rubio y a la rubia Le Fay.

-Ohhhh…-

-¿De dónde son?-

-Venimos de Europa-

-Nosotros de Inglaterra-

-Ohhhhh…-

-¿Son vírgenes?- pregunto una chica castaña con anteojos que tenía amarrado el cabello en dos trenzas.

-Cómo vas a preguntar eso-

-Acaso no tienes vergüenza-

-Eres igual de pervertida que esos dos-

Los chicos solo se quedaron callados ante la pregunta.

¡PAM!

Se escuchó el sonido de la mesa siendo golpeada.

Volteando a ver que un chico calvo junto a otro que tenía lentes, se habían parado de su sitio golpeando la mesa.

-Yo quisiera preguntar…- dijo el de lentes.

-Por qué gente como ustedes viene a esta academia- dijo el calvo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya suficiente tenemos con Kiba, para que vengan ustedes, un grupo de strippers-

Los chicos se quedaron ligeramente sorprendidos.

No se esperaban eso.

-Matsuda, Motohama háganme el favor de sentarse y callarse- ordeno el profesor enojado.

Los chicos a regañadientes se sentaron.

-Bueno con esa payasada terminan las preguntas- dijo el profesor.

Absolutamente todas las mujeres querían matar a esos chicos.

-Por favor tomen un asiento para iniciar con la clase.

Al instante todos los chicos que estaban al frente se dirigieron a buscar un asiento.

Siendo más veloz el pelirrojo escogió uno cerca de la ventana, sonriendo victorioso al haber encontrado el mejor sitio.

Los otros se sentaron mayormente a su alrededor o cerca.

Que a la vez algunos estaban cerca de alguna que otra chica, para alegría de ellas.

Y así la clase transcurrió de manera tranquila.

Ya en el receso, los chicos se preparaban para comer su bento o ir a la cafetería a comer.

Cuando en eso se escucharon gritos de chicas.

-Kyaaa! Es Kiba-kun-

-Con permiso- dijo un chico rubio entrando en el salón, dirigiéndose al grupo.

-Oh, que te trae aquí- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hola, mi ama desea verlos al final de la escuela- dijo el rubio.

-Y por qué tendríamos que ir a verla- exclamo esta vez el pelinegro.

-Dice que es para hacer las debidas presentaciones- respondió Kiba.

-Está bien iremos- dijo por última vez el pelirrojo.

-Gracias- dijo el rubio precediendo a retirarse.

Después de eso las clases transcurrieron normalmente.

Cuando por fin terminaron, el rubio volvió al salón a guiarles a los jóvenes hacia donde estaban su ama y compañeros.

-No era necesario que no guíes sabes, huelo perfectamente a los demonios por aquí- dijo el pelinegro.

-Perdón, no sabía- respondió el rubio.

Llegando a lo que parecía ser un viejo edificio.

Entrando en él, dirigiéndose a un salón dentro del edificio.

Tocando la puerta, esperando el permiso para entrar.

-Pase- se escuchó dentro del salón.

-Ya los traje Buchou- dijo el rubio, entrando en el salón el cual era una decorado con velas y bien antiguo.

Los jóvenes al entrar vieron efectivamente a Rias Gremory en un escritorio sentad chicas detrás de ella y al rubio que se posiciono detrás también.

Los que estaban detrás de la demonio eran: Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuto, Koneko y ¿Rossweisse?

Que hacia la vanguardia de Odín aquí.

Los jóvenes también vieron que se encontraba Sona Sitri sentada en uno de los sillones y su sequito parada detrás de ella.

-Gracias Kiba- dijo la demonio.

-Bueno, escuche que nos has traído para presentarnos- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose frente a la chica y su grupo parándose al costado de él.

-Así es me gustaría que nos conozcamos ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo acá- dijo la chica.

-Bueno los escucho-

-De acuerdo, chicos preséntense- ordeno la pelirroja.

En eso los que estaban detrás de ella se empezaron a presentar.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kiba Yuto y soy el caballero de Rias Gremory- dijo el rubio (ya describí como es).

-Mi nombre es Koneko, y soy la Torre de Buchou- dijo Koneko cortamente al ver a Kuroka en la sala.

-…-

-Y-Yo soy Rossweisse, bueno ya me deben conocer, la cosa es que Odín-sama me despidió y me uní a los demonios, yo ocupo la pieza de torre- dijo un poco apenada la peliplatino.

-Oh… la chica sin novio- comento el pelirrojo.

Al oír lo dicho por el chico a la peliplatino se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-N-No es que no quiera…sniff*… Wuahhhh-

-Vez lo que haces Issei-sama- dijo la maga.

-Jejeje…-

-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akeno Himejima y soy la reina del equipo Gremory- dijo la pelinegra.

-Y yo soy Rias Gremory, futura heredera de la casa Gremory y rey de esta nobleza- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ohhh…-

Así como la pelirroja y su sequito se presentaron, también se presentaron Sona Sitri y su sequito.

Que consistía de 5 miembros: una reina (Tsubaki Shinra), un alfil (Reya Kusaka), una torre (Tsubasa Yura), un cabellero (Tomoe Meguri) y un peón (Ruruko Nimura).

Y Sona Sitri como rey.

Ahora le toca el turno al quipo del pelirrojo.

-Bueno chicos preséntense- dijo el pelirrojo.

Su equipo empezó a presentarse.

-Hola, me llamo Momo y soy una peón del equipo- dijo la chica la cual era una hermosa mujer de cabello color morado y ojos color dorado, poseía un bello cuerpo, grandes senos capaces de rivalizar con los de Akeno, estrecha cintura, largas y torneadas piernas y un redondito trasero.

-S-Soy G-Gasper V-Vladi y también s-soy un p-peón- dijo el chico rubio, quien era hombre pero su rostro parecía el de una mujer, tenía el cabellos corto y un cuerpo delgado y delicado.

-Es un chico o una chica-

-Es un travesti-

-A ya…-

-A mi llame deben conocer, soy Kuroka Hellcat y también soy un peón- dijo la chica quien era una hermosa mujer de cabellos color negro y ojos color avellana brillantes, tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso capaz de rivalizar con el de Rias, unos pechos enormes, una cintura estrecha y un trasero firme y redondo.

-La hermana de koneko-

-¡!-

-…-

-Mi nombre es Xenovia y soy un peón del equipo- dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos corto de color azul con un mechón verde a la altura de la frente y ojos de color café, tenia un cuerpo hermoso, pechos grandes, trasero bien formado y unas piernas bien torneadas.

-Yo soy Saji y soy un peón- dijo un chico guapo, alto de cabello negro y ojos de color violeta, se podía observar que tenia un cuerpo bien entrenado.

-Me llamo Elsha y al igual que todos los anteriores soy un peón- dijo una hermosísima chica de cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos de un color azul marino y un cuerpo que en pocas palabras se podría describir como perfecto, rivalizaba con Rias y Kuroka, grandes pechos, cintura de avispa, trasero redondo y bien formado y unas piernas torneadas.

-Y esos son todos mis peones, tengo otros 2 en casa que no vinieron a la escuela-

-Ya veo…-

-Soy Belzard y soy una torre del grupo- dijo Belzard, quien era un chico bastante guapo de cabello algo corto y de un color escarlata, ojos verdes, muy alto y cuerpo bien tonificado.

-Mi nombre es Dird y también soy una torre- dijo un chico guapo con el cabello de color oscuro como la noche con algunos mechones amarillos, tenia heterocromia por lo que su ojo derecho era de color negro y el izquierdo de color dorado, tenia la misma estatura del otro, y un cuerpo bien entrenado.

-Y esas son mis torres-

-…-

-Soy Arthur Pendragon y soy un caballero del equipo, un gusto- dijo cortésmente un joven rubio muy guapo, alto, tenia lentes y los ojos de color azul, tenia un cuerpo bien entrenado.

-¿Pendragon?-

-…-

-Sigo soy Cao Cao y también soy un caballero- dijo Cao Cao quien era un chico atractivo de cabello color negro, igual de alto que el otro y su cuerpo igual de tonificado.

-Y esos son mis caballeros, un siscon y un amargado-

-¡OYE!-

-…-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Le Fay y soy una maga al servicio de Isse-sama, yo ocupo la pieza de alfil- dijo Le fay quien era una chica hermosa, rubia con el cabello hasta sus hombros, ojos de color azul, un bellos cuerpo, delgado, pechos grandes, cintura estrecha y piernas torneadas.

-Bueno sigo yo, mi nombre es Zia y soy la otra alfil del equipo- dijo una hermosísima chica de cabello color purpura que en la parte trasera se convertía a verde, un cuerpo perfecto, pechos enormes capaz de rivalizar con los de su compañera Elsha, kuroka y Rias, estrecha cintura, unas piernas bien torneadas y un trasero bien redondo y bien formado.

-Y ellas son mis alfiles-

-…-

-Y yo soy el rey, me llamo Issei- dijo el pelirrojo (su apariencia ya la describí al principio del capítulo).

-Esta es toda tu nobleza-

-Sí, los peones que faltan están en casa, solo me falta una reina-

-Ohh…-

Luego de las presentaciones, los tres reyes se quedaron conversando de cosas relacionadas al territorio y esas cosas.

Como ya se hacía algo tarde, el pelirrojo le dijo a su equipo que se vaya antes, ya que el tenia cosas que terminar de hablar.

Al terminar y volver a casa, se fue por un puente que iba directo a su residencia.

En el trayecto una chica llamo su atención.

-D-Disculpa puedo h-hablar contigo u-un m-momento-

-Hace rato sentí que eras un ángel caído, así que no necesitas fingir más- dijo el pelirrojo sin voltearse.

-Vaya parece estúpido querer engañar a un dragón-

-Lo estúpido es la gente que lo intenta-

-Vaya… quisiera hablar contigo un momento-

-Te escucho pero primero dime tu nombre-

-El mío… me llamo… Raynare-

* * *

 **-Continuara-**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí en 3er capítulo de la historia.

De antemano quisiera pedir disculpas por la demora.

Este capítulo ya estaba listo el martes, pero cuando lo iba a publicar ¡PAM! Apagón, y me jodi.

De verdad lo siento y voy a tratar de publicar los capítulos en la tarde.

Bueno si alguno no entendieron la cosa va así:

Rey: Issei ¿?

Reina: ya la tengo elegida.

Alfil 1: Zia ¿? (es una OC que tendrá su historia)

Alfil 2: Le Fay Pendragon.

Caballero 1: Arthur Pendragon.

Caballero 2: Cao Cao.

Torre 1: Belzard ¿?

Torre 2: Dird ¿? (OC con historia)

Peón 1: Saji ¿?

Peón 2: Elsha ¿?

Peón 3: Kuroka Hellcat.

Peón 4: Gasper Vladi.

Peón 5: Momo ¿?

Peón 6: Valerie Tepes.

Peón 7: Xenovia Quarta.

Peón 8: Kunou.

Ese es el equipo de Issei en esta historia, se preguntaran por que los "¿?" eso es un secreto jejeje.

Bueno si ven alguna falla ortográfica o lo que sea me lo dicen atreves de un review.

Si te gusto el capítulo déjame un review.

No olvides que hay un nuevo capítulo cada martes.

Y diablos parezco youtuber.

Jejeje.

Pero bueno disculpen nuevamente por la tardanza no se volverá a repetir… espero.

Bueno y sin más pasemos a los review.

* * *

 **akatsuki sora**

Gracias de verdad, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Tenzalucard123**

Issei no será pervertido como el original.

Pero como dije, se le saldrá su lado pervertido en ocasiones "especiales".

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Maurox000**

Sí, todo tiene su porque el hecho de ese matrimonio entre dragones es por algo e.e

Desde un principio decidí que los dragones celestiales así como lo reyes serían los que representarían a todos los dragones.

Jejeje imaginarme a Michael a los pies de Azi Dahaka jajaja… aunque no es mala idea xD.

No metí personajes de otros animes solo quise dar una referencia a cómo eran (su apariencia).

Con respecto a los 3 que llegaron, con este capítulo y con lo que dijo Issei de "príncipes" te puedes hacer una idea de quienes son.

Como puedes ver ya estaban decididos quienes formarían el sequito de Issei, así como también la integración de Le Fay en este.

Sí que lees rápido xD.

Y sobre Asia decidí no meterla en el harem, para ella tengo otros planes.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **god of hope**

Gracias y si, los dragones no estarán en sacred gears o dormidos.

Shhhhhhhh…..

xD

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Doorkcrew**

Gracias amigo, espero que disfrute de igual forma este capítulo.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **DragonGodSlayer**

Sobre ese asunto se explicara en su debido tiempo.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Jesuszn**

xD jajaja discúlpame es que llevo el suspenso en la sangre.

Me alegra que te guste mi fic.

Si mejor otro día haces el Faptime con más calma.

RESPUESTAS

1\. Si existen las sacred gear, solo que las que tienen a los dragones encerrados no.

2\. No, para ese puesto tengo a otro, aunque ya se pueden hacer la idea de quién es.

3\. Decidí dejarlo de parte de los demonios.

4\. Si y del rikolino xD

5\. No como el original.

6\. Sí, estoy pensando en meterla, en lo personal a mí me gusta también que Sona esté en el harem.

7\. Eso a su debido tiempo Kukukuku…

8\. Otomedori te lo recomiendo es muy bueno.

9\. Vivo en la Atlántida xD

10\. Shuri está viva, pero no, tengo planeado hacer eso. Está bien que Issei sea mujeriego pero no va hacer un rompe hogares.

Sobre Asia lo siento amigo decidí no ponerla en el Harem y lo de la lista creo que la pondré al final del capítulo, ustedes deciden.

Muchas gracias por tu review como siempre.

 **ZeruXT**

Shhhhhhhhhh…

De cómo Le Fay llego a ser dragona se explicara en su tiempo.

Obviamente Ravel entrara en el harem y de manera brutal.

Sobre Irina saasaddasdad preguntare si la quieren.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **cjesus.**

Calmado que tengo pensado ir hasta el final.

Respuesta 1: si tengo pensado dársela.

Respuesta 2: estará en el harem pero no será la principal.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Miguelgiuliano**

Sobre Vali, decidí que permanecerá en la raza demoniaca por su sangre de Lucifer.

Noooooooo… como vas a odiar a las lolis T.T

Bueno a Asia decidi no meterla en el harem.

A koneko por favor perdónala ella no tiene la culpa de nada, además recuerda que Koneko tiene un modo donde deja de ser una loli así que no cuenta ahhh.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **shaoran ootsusuki**

Gracias Ravel estará al igual que Xenovia.

Si por mandilón te refieres a princeso, no lo será.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Bluzangetsu**

Jejeje… lo siento, hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Zafir09**

Te has adelantado a todo lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Jejeje.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Cleo96**

Gracias y espero que te allá gustado este capítulo.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Apocalups Dragon**

Ya apareció en este capítulo.

Hiso su debut.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Jor Gremory**

Gracias y sobre la lista del harem voy a dejarlo al final del otro capítulo, si quieren.

Los capítulos son semanalmente.

Todos los martes.

Cuídate tú también y espero que guste este capítulo.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Waveofthejagers**

Nop, Issei no será hijo de trihexa.

Para trihexa tengo preparado otra cosa, jojojojojojo ni se imaginan.

 **10ZO 69**

No sé qué es pervertido de closet, pero issei no será igual de pervertido que el original.

No Issei no es hijo de draig, con este capítulo puedes hacerte la idea de quien ocupa ese puesto.

Odín seee… el muy cabron es perverso, ese viejo pervertido, pero gracioso xD.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Tj3**

No, el hijo de ddraig es otro, háganse la idea de quién es.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **El Primordial**

Shhhhhhh….

Llevo el suspenso en la sangre xD

Creo que pondré la lista en el otro capítulo.

Gabriel estará al igual que Rossweisse.

Raynare… uhmmm, no sé si ponerla, en lo que a mí respecta no entraría en el harem.

Jeejeje.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **XxRExX**

Jejeje Gracias, y sobre su actitud, no será un cohibido.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **dakrs dragon**

Aquí tienes más, así que analiza bien xD

Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Themaximus**

Lo siento de verdad, no me había dado cuenta, acabo de responderla así que no tienes por qué esperar más.

Pero si tienes alguna pregunta, no dude ponerla en los review también, que yo siempre contesto todos.

 **Leo2131**

Gracias, y me alegra que te guste sobre lo de Le fay.

Sobre Ophis, no ella no estará en el harem, tendrá una relación cercana a Issei pero no será de noviazgo.

No los anillos no tienen nada que ver con el Sistema de Evolución, los anillos significan que están casados.

Decidí que Asia no estará en el harem, la mayoría de chicas si, con respecto a Rossweisse ella estará en el harem, creo que hice que se confundieran por como habla Thor xD. Sona estará en el harem a igual que Serafall. Tríos, Cuartetos y Quintetos a montón xD.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

* * *

Bueno eso sería todo adiós y cuídense.


	5. Alerta (parte 1)

**El Reino de los Dragones:**

* * *

Diálogos:

(Oye esto es nuevo) – pensamientos.

"Si espero que sea bueno" – conversaciones por teléfono.

*Ya cállense* - Ascalon.

{Al parecer alguien está de malas} – Excalibur.

[Ya tranquilos] – Seres de categoría superior.

* * *

Aclaro que High School DxD le pertenece a su creador Ichiei Ishibumi. Este es solo un fanfic escrito sin fines lúdicos.

* * *

"Capítulo 04: Alerta parte 1"

* * *

Largo y sedoso cabello negro.

Ojos violetas.

Un buen cuerpo, pechos algo grandes, piernas esbeltas y trasero bien formado.

Era una hermosa chica la que estaba parada frente al joven.

-Te escucho pero primero dime tu nombre- exclamo el pelirrojo volteándose a ver a la chica.

-El mío…me llamo…Raynare- dijo la chica.

-¿Ese es tu nombre de ángel caído?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Sí, ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Me llamo Issei- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Bueno Issei-san, ahora ya podemos hablar- le dijo mirándolo.

-Soy todo oídos- dijo el pelirrojo echándose sobre la baranda del puente, preparado para escuchar todo lo que iba a decir la pelinegra.

-Bueno, quisiera preguntarte, ¿Qué hace un dragón vinculándose con demonios?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-¿Sabes acerca de la reunión?- devolvió la pregunta el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué reunión?- pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra.

-Buffff… parece que a los de bajo rango no le dicen nada- se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo, ante la mirada confusa de la pelinegra.

Él había notado desde el principio que el aura que emanaba esta ángel caído no era para nada parecido a la de otros ángeles caídos como Azazel, Shemhazai o Baraqiel, no, el aura de esta chica era mucho menor, por lo que dedujo que la mujer era una caída de bajo rango.

-…-

-Hace unos días se llevó a cabo en esta misma ciudad, la primera reunión entre las potencias del mundo- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-¡!-

-Donde también participaron los dragones-

-¡!-

-En dicha reunión se conversaron de diversas cosas, entre ellas la paz-

-¡!-

-Al terminar la reunión se aclaró que las facciones de los ángeles, caídos, demonios, asgardianos y dragones estarían en paz y en una formada alianza-

-No se me informo nada…- dijo la pelinegra un poco triste.

-Puede ser por que seas de bajo rango o hay alguien quien no te dijo nada- insinuó el pelirrojo.

-…-

-Azazel no les dijo nada acerca de la reunión- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Azazel-sama convoco una conferencia, donde nos iba a decir algo importante- exclamo la pelinegra.

-Y ¿Por qué no fuiste?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Porque justo antes de la conferencia Kokabiel-sama nos llamó a mí y a otros ángeles caídos más- respondió la pelinegra.

-¿Para qué?- hablo esta vez el pelirrojo.

-Nos dijo que tenía una misión para nosotros, y si la completábamos nos ascendería de rango- explico la pelinegra.

-Ya veo…- dijo el pelirrojo pensativo.

-No puedo creer que no me hayan informado- exclamo la pelinegra sin poder creérselo.

-Créelo, ya que eres de bajo rango, no afectaría mucho el que no sepas- dijo el pelirrojo que sin darse cuenta estaba deprimiendo a la chica.

-…- la pobre chica solo bajo la cabeza.

-Y él fue el que te envió aquí- dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a Kokabiel.

-Sí, nos dijo que esta era la misión- asintió la pelinegra.

-¿Y cuál era?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-La de hablar con ustedes, los dragones- respondió la pelinegra.

-¿Con que propósito?- siguió preguntando el pelirrojo.

-No nos dijo mucho, solo nos indicó que quiere que no intervengan- dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Intervenga?, ¿En qué?- expreso el pelirrojo confundido.

-En…- iba a decir la pelinegra pero fue interrumpida.

-No necesitas decir algo innecesario, Raynare- dijo un hombre de cabello negro corto, ojos de un color azul oscuro, vestía una gabardina gris encima de una camisa blanca y portaba un sombrero negro.

-Dohnaseek-sama…- dijo la pelinegra.

-Y ¿tú quién eres?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Me llamo Dohnaseek, dragón- respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Y qué quieres?- pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-Solamente decirte que estaremos haciendo unos pequeños trabajos por aquí, y quisiera que no metan la mano, por así decirlo- respondió el caído.

-Mmmm…no me convence- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Solamente no se metan en lo que está por suceder- exclamo el caído alzando sus alas.

-Y ¿que esta por suceder?- seguía preguntando el pelirrojo.

-Muchas preguntas dragón, solamente mantente al margen, o si no habrá problemas- dijo el caído elevándose en el aire.

-Una ¿amenaza?- dijo el pelirrojo serio.

-Prefiero llamarlo una advertencia- corrigió el caído.

El pelirrojo solo se quedó en su lugar con una mirada seria.

Observando al caído que se estaba elevando en el aire.

-Raynare nos vamos- ordeno el pelinegro.

-Eh?...ah…de acuerdo- dijo la pelinegra sacando también sus alas.

El pelirrojo aun seguía mirándolos.

-Nos vemos, dragón, espero no olvides lo que te dije- dijo el pelinegro desapareciendo en el cielo.

-Adiós Issei-san- se despidió la pelinegra siguiendo al pelinegro.

Pelirrojo solo se quedó parado observando por donde se habían ido los dos caídos.

-¿Trabajos?, me huele a que va haber problemas- dijo el pelirrojo procediendo a retirarse.

* * *

El pelirrojo estaba de camino a su casa.

Pensando en lo que había hablado con el caído.

¿Trabajos?

Viniendo de alguien como él, no era nada bueno.

Lo que más le intrigaba fue lo que dijo la pelinegra.

Kokabiel.

Un cadre de Grigori.

Un líder de los ángeles caídos.

Él tenía conocimiento sobre las guerras entre esas 3 facciones.

No es que le tomase importancia.

Pero siempre es bueno saber.

Ese cadre había sobrevivido a una lucha directa con el Dios de la Biblia.

Era un ser poderoso, no por nada ocupa un rango tan alto entre los caídos.

Y si lo que dijo Raynare era cierto.

Kokabiel está involucrado en dichos "trabajos" que menciono Dohnaseek.

Según Raynare, Kokabiel le había asignado una misión.

Esa misión era la de hablar con él.

Con el objetivo de que logre convencerlo de no intervenir.

¿Intervenir?

La respuesta a esa pregunta se la iba a dar Raynare, si no fuera por el otro ángel caído que apareció justo a tiempo para advertirle de que no dijera cosas innecesarias.

En la perspectiva de él, Kokabiel quería que no se metiera en dichos ¿trabajos?

Pero la cosa era, ¿qué trabajos?

Solo esperaba que los caídos no hagan revuelto en la ciudad.

Le daba flojera de solo pensar en ir y hacerse cargo de la situación.

Uyyyyy… si eso pasara, y esos pajarracos arruinaban su tranquilidad y le daban trabajo que hacer.

Iba a llover sangre.

Ya a unos pocos metros de su casa.

El pelirrojo oía bulla.

Ya en la entrada de lo que era la residencia.

El ruido se hiso más fuerte.

El pelirrojo lograba oírlo con claridad.

Era el sonido de gente peleando.

Soltando un pesado suspiro el pelirrojo se dispuso a entrar.

* * *

 **-Residencia de Issei-**

Ya adentro lo primero que vio fue a Belzard y a Dird tirados en el suelo peleando.

-DISCULPATEEEEE!- gritaba Belzard quien forcejeaba con el pelinegro.

-¡QUE! Por qué tengo yo que disculparme, tú fuiste quien se comió mis palomitas- grito furioso Dird.

-TE DIGO QUE ERAN MIS PALOMITAS!- seguía gritando Belzard.

-Ya ya, cálmense los dos- decía una rubia.

-¡NO HASTA QUE SE DISCULPE!- dijo enojado Dird.

-¡TU ERES EL QUE DEBERIA DISCULPARSE!- respondió Belzard.

Poniéndose de nuevo a pelear.

-Por favor no peleen- decía la rubia, siendo ignorada por los dos que seguían en su pelea.

-Ya déjalos Valerie, esos dos no van a cambiar- dijo pesadamente el rubio pendragon, sosteniendo un libro.

La rubia rindiéndose se sentó en el sofá esperando que la pelea de esos dos terminara.

El pelirrojo suspiro cansado, ya era costumbre ver a esos dos peleando.

Se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber.

En eso una hermosa rubia de pelo rizado se le acerca.

-Le sucede algo Issei-sama- dijo la rubia.

-No es nada Fay… parece que las cosas están muy animadas aquí… otra vez…- exclamó el pelirrojo.

-Jejejeje…-

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el sofá siendo notado por sus compañeros.

-Issei-ni ya llegaste- dijo Valerie.

-Y recién lo notas- suspiro el pelirrojo.

-Hola- dijo a secas el rubio con el libro.

Cao Cao solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

-Ghola Isgsei… - dijo Xenovia que como estaba comiendo, hablo con la boca llena.

-Termina de comer para que recién hables- dijo Kuroka regañando a la peliazul.

-Hola jefe- dijo Momo.

-Issei- dijo su nombre en forma de saludo, Elsha.

-Hola Issei como te fue- dijo Saji.

-Bien… pero hay algo del que quiero hablarles- dijo el pelirrojo serio.

Los chicos al ver su seriedad le prestaron atención.

Menos los que estaban peleando ellos seguían en su mundo.

-Bueno primero lo primero… Momo separa a esos dos- dijo señalando al par que estaba peleando.

-Sera un placer…- exclamo con sonrisa diabólica la pelimorada.

XXXXX

-¡QUE TE DISCULPES DIJE!- decía Belzard.

-¡JAMAS!- grito Dird.

Y seguían peleando hasta que…

-Oigan chicos pueden dejar de pelear- dijo la pelimorada, a la cual le estaba saliendo un instinto asesino.

A pesar del llamado, los chicos no le hicieron caso y siguieron con su pelea.

Ante esa acción la pelimorada no se enfadó, es más, comenzó a sonreír malévolamente.

-Así que no me van a hacer caso- dijo sonriendo la pelimorada mientras la aterradora aura que la cubría crecía.

-Uhmm… dijiste algo- exclamo Belzard al darse cuenta recién de la presencia de la chica.

Pero sin saberlo ocasiono la terrible furia de la chica.

-¡QUE DEJEN DE PELEAR IMBECILES!- grito la mujer abalanzándose sobre los chicos para darles la paliza de su vida.

-¡Nooooooooooooooo!- los pobres jóvenes solo gritaron despavoridos, rogando por su vida.

XXXXX

Luego de que la horrenda paliza seso, el pelirrojo hablo.

-¿Dónde están Gasper, Kunou y Zia?- pregunto.

-Kunou-chan está durmiendo, Gasper-kun está jugando en su habitación y Zia está que toma una ducha- respondió la maga rubia.

-Bueno a Kunou déjala dormir con ella no es, a Gasper llámalo y también a Zia- dijo el pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo- asintió la rubia.

Al instante la rubia subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de los nombrados.

XXXXX

Toc* Toc* Toc*

-Gasper-chan- llamo la rubia en la puerta del pequeño travesti.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Piu* Piu* Piu* Piu*

Se escuchaba el sonido de un juego que al parecer era de armas por los sonidos.

Y por el ruido y los gritos simulados de tal juego, deducia que era uno muy violento.

Así que ya sabía la razón del porque el pequeño dhampiro no le abría la puerta.

Sonriendo ladinamente, la chica abrió la puerta silenciosamente.

Entrando en la habitación.

Viendo al chico sentado en un escritorio de tamaño mediano y frente a un computador.

Con grandes audífonos pegados a su cabeza, la razón del porque no la escuchaba.

Estaba vestido con un short corto de color azul y un polo holgado de color rosa.

Efectivamente el chico estaba jugando un juego de armas.

El Counter-strike.

La chica se movió ágilmente por la habitación.

Dirigiéndose hacia la "pequeña".

Riendo por lo bajo.

Se alzó a la espalda del chico.

Quien no la noto por estar tan concentrado en su vicio.

La chica en los pocos segundos que estuvo en la habitación, ideo un plan.

Una pequeña bromita.

Ocultándose, la chica visualizo el cable del mouse.

La rubia con su magia cortó un poquito el cable.

Rápidamente el "gamer" se dio cuenta de que su puntero ya no se movía y fue a revisar el problema.

Dándose cuenta de la sorpresa.

-Que mal- expreso el chico.

Pauso el juego.

Se quitó los audífonos dejándolos en el escritorio.

Levantándose, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño mueble, para sacar un repuesto.

Cabe decir que el chico estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, sea cual sea.

Tenía repuestos de todo hasta de la misma computadora.

Mientras el chico buscaba dicho repuesto, la rubia efectuaba el siguiente paso de su plan.

Teniendo al chico volteado e ignorante a todo lo que pasaba detrás de él, la chica se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

Tomando los audífonos, subiendo el volumen al máximo.

Al igual que con la computadora.

Luego de eso, haciendo uso de su magia instalo una pequeña aplicación a la computadora.

Que al activarla, no cambia nada, sigue estando todo tal y como lo habías dejado.

El dato era que si clickeabas algo, cualquier punto de la computadora con el puntero.

Te aparecía el peor "screamer" de toda tu vida.

Y eso que la aplicación contaba con alto volumen.

Eso y más lo que aumento en los audífonos y la computadora, el pobre chico iba a terminar con los tímpanos rotos.

Pero era una "pequeña bromita" nomas.

Ya habiendo realizado su broma y dejando todo como estaba, la rubia se volvió a esconder.

Después de unos minutos el chico encontró otro mouse.

Ya listo con el repuesto, se dirigió a continuar con su juego.

Sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Sentándose, conectando el nuevo mouse.

El chico lo movió de arriba debajo de derecha e izquierda, para ver si funcionaba.

Y efectivamente el nuevo mouse funciono.

Aprovechando que el puntero estaba cerca de la opción de "Reanudar partida".

El chico decido darle click.

Grave error.

Saliendo la imagen de la chica del exorcista y con un grito ensordecedor de los mil demonios.

El screamer se hiso presente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito el chico del susto.

Le Fay se reía de la pequeña bromita que le había jugado a su pequeño compañero.

Pero nunca se habría imaginado lo que paso después.

¡PUSH*!

Le Fay veía atónita como Gasper había mandado un puñetazo a la pantalla que tenía el screamer.

El pequeño chico se levantó llorando de su asiento yéndose a un rincón de la habitación a llorar del susto.

La chica se sintió culpable al ver a Gasper llorar.

Así que decidió salir de su escondite.

-G-Gasper…- susurro la rubia.

-¡LE FAYYYYY!- grito Gasper llorando a cataratas yendo hacia la rubia.

Abrazándola.

Sniff* Sniff*

-Ya, ya paso- dijo suavemente la maga.

-Fue horrible…- dijo Gasper lloriqueando.

-Sí, se me paso un poco la mano…- confeso la rubia.

-¡!- el pequeño rubio la vio incrédulo.

-Lo siento…- dijo quedadamente Le fay.

-Fuiste tú… la que puso el screamer…- dijo el chico quien paro de llorar.

-Sí, lo siento era una pequeña bromita-

-¡"Una pequeña bromita" casi me da un ataque cardiaco!- exclamo el rubio tiernamente enojado.

-Lo siento- dijo nuevamente la rubia.

-¡LE FAY BAKAAAA!- grito Gasper corriendo, saliendo de la habitación.

La rubia solo suspiro, para luego dirigirse hacia la otra habitación.

XXXXX

La rubia se dirigía hacia la habitación de su compañera.

Subiendo las escaleras.

Encontrándose con una puerta que en el centro tenía una inscripción que decía "Zia".

La rubia comenzó a tocar.

Toc* Toc* Toc* Toc*

-Zia, Issei-sama quiere que nos reunamos todos en el primer piso- dijo la rubia.

-…-

-¿Zia?- dijo la rubia entrando en la habitación.

Una habitación muy ordenada.

Muy limpia.

Definitivamente una habitación de una mujer.

La rubia buscaba con la mirada a su amiga.

Hasta que escucho una puerta abrirse.

-Ha… Le Fay, ¿qué paso?- dijo la pelipurpura, saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cuerpo.

Cabe destacar que la toalla se amoldaba a sus curvas, dejando ver su voluptuosa figura.

La rubia se sonrojo al ver el estado en el que estaba su amiga.

-I-Issei-sama nos llama…- dijo la rubia.

-Ah… de acuerdo, ahorita bajo- respondió la pelipurpura procediendo a cambiarse.

-Ok- exclamo la rubia.

Dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Ya a punto de llegar a la puerta.

PUMMM!

Escucho un estruendo.

Como si alguien se hubiese caído.

Lo cual era cierto.

-Auch…- decía la pelipurpura que se había tropezado con su toalla al quitársela.

Quedando totalmente expuesta ante los ojos de la rubia.

Y en una posición vergonzosa.

La rubia estaba sonrojada.

-E-Estas bien Zia…- dijo la rubia ayudándola.

-Si…-

-Vaya que caerte de esa manera, todos se reirán mucho de esto- exclamo la chica con una mirada traviesa.

-¡NO! ¡No se los cuentes!- grito la pelipurpura sonrojada.

-Ufufufu… pues más vale que te apures o si no todos sabrán de tu vergonzosa caída.

-¡LE FAY!-

La rubia ya había salido de su habitación.

XXXXX

Ya estando todos reunidos en la sala, prestaron atención a lo que el pelirrojo quería decirles.

-Ya jefe nos tienes aquí reunidos- dijo Cao Cao.

-Bueno, antes que nada quiero saber algo, ¿Por qué estas llorando? Gasper- exclamo el pelirrojo mirando al pequeño rubio que estaba sentado con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-*Sniff* Le Fay me hiso una cruel broma- respondió el Dhampiro.

-¡QUE!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Vaya vaya, la que nos criticaba por hacer nuestras bromas- insinuó Dird.

-Y eso que nosotros no hacemos bromas tan crueles como para hacer llorar a Gasper- continuo Belzard.

-(¡Mentira!)- pensaron todos.

-Te me caíste Le fay- les siguió el juego Kuroka.

-Muy mal…hermana- fue lo único que dijo Arthur.

-L-Lo siento, se me paso un poquito la mano con la bromita- expreso Le fay apenada.

-Y exactamente ¿Qué clase de bromita fue?- dijo Issei.

-Bueno…- Le fay iba a explicar pero fue interrumpida.

-Se metió a mi computadora y le instalo una aplicación que te salta el peor screamer posible- respondió Gasper tiernamente molesto.

-¿Es así?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Exijo un castigo!-

-Veras Gasper, por la fatal experiencia que viviste, eso merecería un castigo, la cosa es que no hay pruebas de ello- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡QUE! ¡ACASO DESCONFIAS DE MI!- exclamo el Dhampiro indignado.

-No No No, no es que desconfié de ti, es solo que no me veo a Le fay haciendo una broma tan cruel como esa- dijo el pelirrojo mientras sutilmente esbozaba una sonrisa malévola.

-P-Pero…-

-Si tuvieras pruebas la cosa seria diferente-

-Ah… ¡Espera! Si tengo pruebas- exclamo el pequeño rubio a todo pulmón.

-¿Cómo así?- hablo Saji metiéndose en la conversación y sonriendo de igual forma que Issei, porque ya sabía a donde quería llegar su maestro.

-¡SI! Veras hace mucho tiempo quise grabar un Gameplay pero me dio mucha vergüenza y no pude hacerlo, sin embargo, la aplicación que iba a usar para grabarlo se quedó abierta hasta ahora ya que no sabía cómo cerrarla- explico el chico.

-Pero que no al apagar tu computadora la aplicación automáticamente se cierra- expreso Valerie.

-Eso debería pasar pero al parecer cuando vuelves a encender la computadora la aplicación automáticamente se abre y vuelve a grabar, mi disco duro está casi lleno por esa razón- declaro Gasper.

-Uhmmm… Lo que quieres decir entonces es…-

-Que el momento en que Le fay se metió a mi computadora debe de estar grabado, de seguro- dijo el pequeño travesti.

-Oh… enséñame la evidencia Gasper, para comprobar de primera mano lo que esa mujer te hiso- dijo el pelirrojo que por dentro se moría de la risa.

-Sí señor, pero tendrán que subir a mi habitación para verlo- exclamo el rubiecito.

-No hay problema- sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Bueno vamos- y como un cohete el pequeño rubio subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Los demás lo siguieron.

-Eres malévolo- le dijo Cao Cao a Issei.

-Como si tú no quisieras ver su reacción- respondió Issei.

-Tienes razón jejejeje…- expreso de nuevo Cao Cao chocando puños con Issei como si hubieran hecho alguna travesura.

-No tienen corazón…- dijeron los demás pero sonriendo de igual forma, excepto Le fay y Valerie que por cierto sentía un poco de pena por el rubio.

* * *

 **-Habitación de Gasper-**

-Ya estamos aquí donde está la evidencia- dijo Issei.

-Aquí esta- exclamo Gasper mostrándoles el monitor.

Todos inmediatamente procedieron a reunirse formando un semicírculo alrededor de la máquina para poder ver la pantalla.

En ella se veía a Gasper, justo su rostro.

"Click"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"¡PUM!"

-JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA- se carcajeaba el pelirrojo al igual que sus demás compañeros.

-*Mou* no es para reírse bakas- dijo Gasper con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gomen Gomen, es que es tan gracioso jajajajaja- dijo Zia no pudiendo aguantar la risa.

-Lo siento Gasper- se disculpó Le fay.

-Tu sí que sabes hacer bromas Le fay- dijo Belzard.

-Quien diría que harías algo como eso- le siguió Dird.

Le fay estaba avergonzada de sí misma.

-Jajajaajaja ese video hay que guardarlo- exclamo el pelirrojo líder.

-*Mou* ustedes solo vinieron para burlarse- dijo el Dhampiro con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-No es así- dijo Issei –Con este video ahora sabemos que Le fay es culpable por lo que aplicare un castigo-

-¡QUE!- exclamo Le fay sorprendida.

-Claro no creas que te salvas solo porque la reacción de Gasper fue de lo más graciosa- expreso el pelirrojo.

-¡OYE!-

-Bueno ¿Que castigo aplicare?…uhmmmm- se puso a pensar el pelirrojo.

-¡Yo! yo tengo una idea- levanto la mano Dird.

El pelinegro se acercó al chico y le susurro algo al oído.

Segundos después el pelirrojo esbozo una sonrisa malévola.

-Me parece bien- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, mientras veía como el pelinegro salía corriendo de la habitación –Le fay-

-Q-Que…- exclamo la chica nerviosa.

-Tu castigo será… leer un libro- dijo el joven.

-¡QUE!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-Leer un libro… ¡Genial!- dijo animada la chica creyendo que era de lo mejor su castigo.

-Eso no es un castigo, para Le fay leer un libro es una recompensa- expreso el Dhampiro.

-Tiene razón aquí me huele a preferencia- dijo Kuroka.

-Tienes que ser imparcial jefe- dijo Zia.

-¡Injusticia!- grito Elsha.

-Esperen Esperen- exclamo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de todos –Dije que su castigo era leer un libro pero no le dije CUAL LIBRO-

-…-

-¡Ya llegue!- exclamo Dird entrando a la habitación con un pequeño libro en la mano.

-Lo tienes- le dijo el pelirrojo observando que Dird asentía –Perfecto-

-¿Qué es eso? Dird- pregunto Valerie.

-Recuerdan que cuando veníamos de camino a casa había un viejo vendiendo cosas- les dijo Dird.

-Te refieres al viejo con sombrero que estaba en la calle vendiendo productos eróticos- le dijo Xenovia.

-Ese mismo, pues resulta que sigue hay, por lo que fui corriendo hasta él y le compre este libro- exclamo el pelinegro mostrándoles a sus compañeros el libro.

-Uhmmm…- dijo Momo viendo el libro para que segundo después su cara se ponga roja –E-Ese e-es un l-libro e-e-erótico-

-Sí, y de la categoría Hardcore- expreso el pelinegro sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Y eso va a leer Le fay?- exclamo Saji sonriendo de la misma forma –Ya quiero ver su reacción-

-¡SAJI!-

-Bueno Fay ya que te gusta mucho leer libros te aseguro que este te va a gustar- dijo el pelirrojo entregándole el libro a la rubia –Gasper prepara la cámara esto es una video reacción-

-Captado- asintió el Dhampiro ya con cámara en mano.

-Vamos Fay empieza- le apresuro el pelirrojo.

-P-Pero…-

La rubia estaba muy avergonzada.

Ya con solo ver la portada del libro ya se imaginaba que contenido traía.

Roja hasta las orejas la maga abrió el libro dando con el nombre del autor y esas cosas.

Más abajo decía los géneros que este traía.

Y bueno no los leyó ya que dichos géneros ocupa el resto de la hoja y la siguiente.

Ósea en ese libro había absolutamente de todo.

-Ah otra cosa- llamo la atención el pelirrojo –Tienes que leerlo en voz alta-

-Q-Que…-

-Es parte de tu castigo-

Avergonzada a más no poder la rubia empezó a leerlo en voz alta.

Un dato, el libro era contado en primera persona.

-Ohh…- decía Xenovia sonrojada.

-Que pervertido- dijo Zia.

-Asqueroso- exclamo Elsha.

-Debo decir que en efecto ese libro es de una categoría muy fuerte- dijo Kuroka que hasta ella sentía vergüenza ajena.

La rubia continuaba leyendo.

A más leía mas roja se volvía su cara.

Hubo un punto en el que tartamudeaba exageradamente.

Sus ojos estaban en forma espiral cómicamente.

Cabe decir que los chicos estaban que se morían de la risa.

Buena idea la de grabar, este momento es único.

-Y-Y-Y-Y l-l-l-ue-g-o fue-e-e-e y-y-y-y a-aa-agarro m-i-i-i… VAAAAAFFFFFF- exclamo la rubia ya rindiéndose y soltando el libro.

-JAJAJAAJAJAJAAJA- carcajeaba el pelirrojo junto a los demás chicos.

-*Vafff* jajajajajaajaja- se continuaba riendo Belzard.

-*Ghugd*- trataba de aguantar la risa Arthur.

-Hasta tu Oni-sama- dijo Le fay roja como un tomate.

-L-Lo siento no pude evitarlo- dijo el rubio sonrojado.

-JAJAJAJAJA- se reía Xenovia junto con las demás chicas.

-Gasper por favor dime que este momento quedo inmortalizado- rogo el pelirrojo.

-"mi-i-i-i…VAAAAAFFFF" jajajajaajaja esto quedara para la posteridad- dijo el pequeño rubio reproduciendo lo que había grabado.

-*Mou* ustedes son bien malos- dijo Le fay haciendo un puchero bien tierno.

-Jejejeje bueno, castigo cumplido, satisfecho Gasper- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-Satisfecho- dijo el rubio levantando el pulgar.

-Bueno, a todo esto…- dijo Zia llamando la atención de todos –¿Por qué nos mandó a llamar, jefe?-

-A si cierto, antes de que toda esta comedia empezara, tu nos querías decir algo importante ¿no?- exclamo Kuroka recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo.

-Me encontré con unos ángeles caídos, y déjenme decirles que no tenían buenas intenciones- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué querían?- pregunto Cao Cao.

-Según ellos, que le dejemos trabajar- respondió Issei.

-¿Trabajar?- pregunto Kuroka.

-Algo me dice que esos emplumados harán mucho desorden por aquí-

-El gobernador Azazel te informo algo- pregunto esta vez Zia.

-No, y no creo que él sepa de esto- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Eso no puede ser posible, cada caído le debe informar de sus acciones a sus superiores- exclamo Le fay.

-Tú lo has dicho, a sus superiores- indico el dragón líder –Alguien les están dando órdenes-

-¿Quién?- pregunto Belzard.

-Kokabiel- respondió el pelirrojo serio.

-Un cadre de Grigori- dijo Dird serio.

-Q-que querrá h-hacer a-aquí- expreso Gasper con nerviosismo.

-Posiblemente nada bueno- exclamo Cao Cao.

-No sé qué quieran hacer esos caídos en esta ciudad, pero les aseguro que si están haciendo revuelcos por ahí y fastidian mi tranquilidad - dijo el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos lentamente mostrando su intenso color rojo brillando –Por aquí abra pollo al horno-

Los demás asintieron a las palabras de su rey.

-Hay que estar atentos entonces- sugirió Le fay.

-Sí, aunque no quiero molestarlos a ustedes con sus actividades pero siempre tengan un ojo abierto en caso de que cualquier cosa pasara- hablo Issei.

-¡HAI!- exclamaron.

-Bueno eso sería todo pueden irse- dijo el pelirrojo –Y kuroka, no entres a mi cuarto-

-Nya~ que aburridooo~- exclamo la neko.

Con todo eso aclarado los dragones se fueron a dormir.

* * *

 **-A la mañana siguiente-**

-Issei-sama despierteeeee…- decía una rubia de pelo rizado.

Moviendo el cuerpo de su rey de un lado a otro porque no se quería levantar de nuevo.

-Issei-sama, vamos apúrese o ya sabe lo que pasara- dijo la rubia en tono amenazante.

-Está bien está bien- expreso el pelirrojo con sueño.

Levantándose de la cama, mostrando que había dormido sin polo puesto, ya que no traía uno.

La rubia al verlo se sonrojo enormemente.

-Issei-sama debería de ponerse algo para dormir- dijo la rubia roja.

-¿Porque? Estoy en mi cuarto- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a la cara de Le fay –O será que te pones nerviosa al ver a tu rey de esta manera-

La rubia se puso tan roja como el cabello de su rey.

-E-E- ¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!- grito la rubia saliendo del cuarto corriendo.

El pelirrojo solo rio ante la reacción de su alfil.

Alistándose para salir.

Directo a la academia.

Un lugar muy aburrido.

Él ya sabía todo lo que enseñaban en ese lugar.

Y de seguro también esos demonios que están ahí.

No entendía entonces porque iban si no era necesario.

Pero bueno que se le va a hacer, además si no va es posible que reciba un regaño por parte de los cascarrabias celestiales.

Así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto se apresuró a bajar y toma su desayuno.

XXXXX

Cuando el pelirrojo bajo se sorprendió un poco.

Todos estaban comiendo su comida tranquilamente.

Sin peleas.

Discusiones.

Bulla.

Todos estaban tranquilitos degustando su desayuno.

Le gustaría pensar que por fin aprendieron a comportarse.

Pero lamentablemente ese no era el caso.

Ya que pudo divisar un par de chinchones sobre las cabezas de Belzard y Dird.

Algo había pasado.

Y, para su mala suerte de él, se la había perdido.

Maldición.

-Issei-sama tenga- le dijo Le fay pasándole su desayuno.

Consistía en huevos revueltos con tocino un par de hotdogs una presa frita de carne y una taza de café.

El pelirrojo estaba feliz, todo era perfecto hasta que…

Pudo ver en su plato.

En una esquinita apartado de todo como si fuera discriminado al extremo.

Se encontraba un brócoli.

¡UN BROCOLI!

Cabe decir que cuando el pelirrojo agarro su tenedor para degustar su exquisito desayuno.

Aparto al brócoli como diciéndole "Largo escoria de la vida".

-Issei-sama ¡NO! Tiene que comer vegetales también- dijo Le fay con un delantal rosa puesto.

-Pero entonces dame lechuga- dijo el pelirrojo como un niño que no quiere comer sus vegetales –Prefiero eso que el brócoli-

-¡NO! Issei-sama también debe comer brócoli- dijo Le fay volviendo a poner al brócoli en su lugar.

-¡Le estas ordenando algo a tu rey!- exclamo el pelirrojo –Esa es una muy pero muy gravísima falta de respeto-

-No venga con esas ahora Issei-sama, no podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión- dijo la maga rubia firme –Se comerá el brócoli y punto-

-Y los demás por…-

-Los demás ya comieron sus brócolis, Belzard y Dird hicieron tremendo alboroto pero Momo se encargó de arreglarlo-

El pelirrojo ahora entendía el porqué de los chinchones.

Molesto.

Fastidiado.

Cabreado.

Se dispuso a comer a regañadientes su desayuno.

Incluyendo al brócoli.

¡BROCOLI BOSS WIN!

Ya cuando todos habían terminado de comer se pusieron en marcha hacia su academia.

-Nos vemos Valerie, Kunou- se despidió Issei.

-Chaoo~- se despidió la niña y la rubia.

XXXXX

El grupo de jóvenes caminaba tranquilamente por la avenida.

De camino al Instituto Kuoh, mientras conversaban animadamente de temas triviales.

-Ahhh… las clases son aburridas…- quejo el dragón de cabello escarlata (Belzard).

-Ya sabemos todo lo que enseñaran, ¿Por qué ir?- le continuo su compañero el pelinegro con mechones dorados.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ellos- confeso el otro pelinegro del grupo.

-Porque fue una orden dada por Ddraig-sama y Albion-sama- exclamo la maga rubia.

-Y se tiene que acatar sin rechistar- dijo Zia.

-Ahhhhh…-

-Yo solo espero que el día acabe pronto para irnos a casa- expreso Belzard.

-¡Ah! Sobre eso… nos quedaremos al finalizar las clases e iremos al club de la Gremory- dijo el pelirrojo líder.

-¿Por?-

-Nos inscribiremos a los clubs de las herederas, ya sea consejo estudiantil, liderado por la Sitri, o al club de ocultismo liderado por la Gremory- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-¡QUE! ¿Cuándo se decidió eso?-

-Ayer cuando ustedes se fueron…- dijo Issei empezando a recordar.

 _ **Flashback**_

Nos encontramos en el salón del club de ocultismo.

En dicho salón se encontraban sentados 3 personas.

Un hombre y 2 mujeres.

Eran el dragón y las dos herederas de casa demoniacas.

Estaban sentados en los muebles que tenía el salón del club.

El dragón estaba sentado en uno de ellos mientras que en el de al frente se encontraban las dos herederas, siendo separados por una mesa de mediado tamaño.

Se encontraban hablando de diferentes temas.

Como el territorio.

El Instituto.

Las reglas que había que respetar en dicho lugar (expresado por Sona).

Los demonios vagabundos que se refugiaban en almacenes abandonados de la ciudad.

Y muchos temas más.

En eso, en plena conversación, un círculo mágico aparece en medio de la mesa que estaba entre los dos muebles para sentarse.

Revelando la figura de cierto Maou muy conocido por todos.

Cabe decir que era un holograma, era un círculo de comunicación.

-¡Oni-sama!- exclamo la heredera Gremory al ver a su hermano mayor.

-Hola Rias, ¿Cómo estás? Y también tu Sona-chan- saludo/pregunto el Maou.

-Me encuentro bien, Lucifer-sama- respondió la pelinegra con tono respetuoso.

-Me alegro- expreso el Lucifer, notando la silueta del pelirrojo en la sala –Oh, Issei-kun también está aquí, puedo llamarte Issei-kun ¿verdad?

-Hola Lucifer y si no hay problema- respondió simplemente el pelirrojo.

-Bien-

-¿Pasa algo Oni-sama?- pregunto la demonio viendo al holograma.

-No no, nada de qué preocuparse, solo vine a informarles algo y ya que Issei-kun está aquí mucho mejor todavía- dijo el Maou carmesí.

-¿Que es Lucifer-sama?- pregunto esta vez la pelinegra Sitri.

-Bueno a decir verdad es un tema que incluye a los jóvenes dragones que ahora habitan Kuoh-

-¡!-

-He hablado con los Reyes Dragones al respecto y se llegó a una conclusión-

-¿Cuál?-

-Rias, Sona-chan tendrán que aceptar en sus clubs a los jóvenes dragones-

-¡!-

-¡QUE!- exclamo el pelirrojo – ¿QUIEN DECIDIO ESO?-

-Los Reyes Dragones-

-Esos cabrones-

-Pero Oni-sama- dijo la pelicarmesí llamando la atención del Maou –¿A qué club se unirán?-

-A donde se unirán ya es cosa de ustedes, pero de que se deben unir, eso es un hecho- dijo el Rey demonio.

-Tsk-

-¡Ah! Y Issei-kun…-

-Uhm…-

-Me dijeron que si no hacías caso, te iban a "delatar", no sé a qué se refieren pero bueno- exclamo el hijo mayor de los Gremory.

-Esos malditos…-

-Bueno con todo eso dicho, me despido cuídense- dijo el Maou desapareciendo el holograma.

Dejando a los jóvenes con un tema el cual tratar.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-Y eso paso- dijo el pelirrojo terminando de contar lo sucedido.

-¡Ahhhhhh…!- se quejaron los jóvenes.

Después de eso seguían caminando con suma tranquilidad.

Doblando en una esquina para dirigirse a la Academia.

En eso alguien choca con el pelirrojo líder que iba a la delantera.

Esa persona había caído al suelo, el pelirrojo al ser muy alto no se cayó.

Viendo a la persona con la cual había chocado.

Estaba con un traje estilo monja con capucha de color verde claro.

Notando rápidamente que se trataba de una mujer.

Cabellos rubios caían desde la capucha.

El pelirrojo pudo sentir que esa chica no era normal.

Desprendía un aura diferente.

Era una humana con un Sacred Gear.

Restándole importancia el pelirrojo ayuda a la chica a pararse.

-Oye debes tener más cuidado por donde caminas- dijo el pelirrojo.

-H-Hai l-lo siento culpa mía ¡Mil disculpas!- grito la chica sin mirar al pelirrojo inclinándose de manera exagerada a modo de disculpas.

-Ya ya no hay que exagerar, porque no me dices tu nombre- sugirió el pelirrojo viendo como la chica se paraba normal.

-S-si me llamo Asia Argento- dijo la chica que se quitó la capucha revelando una cabellera rubia, un rostro bonito y un par de ojos verdes.

Cabe decir que la chica se sorprendió cuan alto era el chico y los demás que lo acompañaban.

¿Serán modelos?

-Bueno Asia-san debería tener más cuidado, ¿adónde se dirigía?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ah lo siento, estaba buscando la Iglesia de la ciudad y me perdí- respondió la rubia avergonzada.

-Que tonta- susurro Dird ganándose un codazo de parte de Zia.

-Bueno si buscas la Iglesia yo te puedo indicar como se llega- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Enserio! Muchas gracias…esto…uhmm…-

-Issei, llámame Issei-

-Ok Issei-san-

A continuación el pelirrojo le indico por donde debía de ir para llegar a la Iglesia.

-Muchas gracias Issei-san, dios quiera y nos veamos de nuevo- se despidió la rubia marchándose del lugar.

-Lo notaste- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Claro que si Cao, lo que me intriga es que la Iglesia a donde quería ir está abandonada actualmente- dijo el pelirrojo seriamente.

-Tú crees que tenga que ver algo con los caídos- le dijo esta vez Arthur.

-No lo sé, pero esa chica no desprendía intenciones malas, así que no creo que este haciendo algo malo…o al menos eso es lo que cree ella-

-Deberíamos vigilarla- propuso Elsha.

-No, de eso se encargaran los demonios, nosotros nada que ver hasta que se nos diga- declaro el pelirrojo.

Recibiendo un asentimiento de parte su equipo.

Con todo eso volvieron a ponerse en marcha hacia la academia.

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

Los jóvenes dragones ya habían llegado a la academia y estaban recibiendo sus clases.

Bueno en realidad fingían que prestaban atención porque todo lo que enseñaban ellos ya lo sabían.

No era necesaria su atención.

*DING* *DONG* *DING*

Sonó la campana que indicaba que habían llegado a su receso.

-Vamos a comer afuera- propuso Saji.

-De acuerdo, pero adelántense que yo ahorita voy- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo- dijeron al unísono.

En eso que el pelirrojo hacia sus cosas para dirigirse donde sus compañeros a comer.

Escucha ruido.

Más bien abucheos.

Como si intentaran matar a alguien.

-¡VUELVAN AQUÍ PERVERTIDOS!- gritaba una voz femenina.

-¡ESTA VEZ NO LOS PERDONAREMOS!- le seguía otra.

En eso vio como dos adolescentes corrían mientras eran perseguidos por un montón de chicas furiosas.

Algunas traían espadas de madera listas para golpear a aquellos jóvenes.

El dúo que estaba escapando de la furiosa turba de mujeres entro a su salón.

Y en un acto por salvar sus vidas se escondieron detrás del pelirrojo.

Este solo se quedó quieto en su lugar para ver que pasaba.

La horda de chicas entran al salón y ven como el par de chicos se escondían detrás de unos de los chicos más populares de la academia.

Cabe resaltar que cuando el pelirrojo y su equipo ingresaron a la academia inmediatamente fueron agregados a la lista de chicos más populares.

Algo sumamente rápido.

-¡SALGAN DE AHÍ COBARDES!-

-¡SON PERVERTIDOS Y ENCIMA UNAS TREMENDAS GALLINAS!-

-¡LES HAREMOS PAGAR POR ESPIAR EN EL BAÑO DE MUJERES!-

El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja al escuchar lo último.

Viendo como las demás estudiantes veían con desprecio hacia el dúo de pervertidos.

Pero para el pelirrojo eso le hacía mucha gracia.

-Lo siento sempai, pero nos podrías dar permiso tenemos unos asuntos que resolver con esos pervertidos- dijo una joven que aparentemente era de un grado menor.

-Ara. Parece que les va a doler- dijo el pelirrojo observando al dúo de chicos escondiéndose en su espalda, para luego pasar a mirar a la misma chica –Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado-

-Claro sempai, lo que sucede es que esos chicos de ahí Matsuda y Motohama nos espiaron atreves del baño de chicas, mientras nos estábamos cambiando- dice la chica siendo apoyada por las demás.

-Pero que bajo- dice el pelirrojo.

-Verdad son lo peor-

-Asquerosos-

-Puercos-

-Cerdos

-Pero, esta es la primera vez que pasa- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Lamentablemente no sempai, esos pervertidos son famosos por sus actos sucios- escupió la chica con asco viendo a los implicados.

-Ya veo, entonces me permiten que yo me encargue de eso- sugirió el pelirrojo.

-¡NO!, Sempai no tiene por qué molestarse en hablar siquiera con ese par de degenerados- dijo la chica.

-Tiene razón sempai, déjenos darles una lección- dijeron las otras.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero, eso no va a funcionar, ya que a ellos no les afecta el golpe-

-P-Pero…-

-Déjenme arreglarlo si, además unas damas como ustedes no pueden mancharse las manos asiendo tal acto- exclamo el pelirrojo dando una sonrisa que a las chicas que estaban persiguiendo a los pervertidos y a las del salón les salga una sonrojo muy notorio.

-D-De-De acuerdo- dijeron para luego retirarse del salón.

-Ara. De la que se salvaron- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a los chicos.

Uno de ellos era calvo, de mediana estatura, vestía el uniforme masculino de la academia.

El otro tenía lentes, mediana estatura y también vestía el uniforme masculino.

-Puedo saber sus nombres- dijo Issei.

-Soy Matsuda- dijo el calvo.

-Y yo Motohama, y gracias por evitarnos la paliza- expreso el chico de lentes aunque con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ara. Esas gracias parece que no fueron sinceras- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Tsk, todo estaría bien si tipos como tú o tus compañeros o ese Kiba no estuvieran aquí- exclamo Motohama llorando cómicamente.

-Tiene razón, ustedes los guapos se llevan a todas las chicas y no nos dejan ni una- dijo el otro llorando de igual forma.

-Ya ya tranquilos, díganme alguna vez tuvieron novia- pregunto el pelirrojo con la misma sonrisa de hace un rato.

-No- contestaron los dos.

-¿Quisieran tener una?-

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces todo lo que tienen que hacer es escucharme y verán como consiguen una- les dijo el pelirrojo.

-Viniendo de ti no me convence- dijeron con desconfianza.

-Vieron como apenas sonreí y las chicas se sonrojaron-

-Pero eso es porque tú eres guapo-

-Bueno si quieren seguir pensando así, no se le puede hacer nada- exclamo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del salón –Si quieren seguir recibiendo palizas de chicas que nunca les harán caso, quédense, pero, si quieren poder tener la oportunidad de conseguir una novia por primera vez en su vida síganme-

A continuación el pelirrojo salió del salón con una sonrisa divertida.

Dejando a par de chicos pensando en su lugar.

Se miraron entre sí para después asentir.

-¡Espera!- dijeron siguiendo al pelirrojo.

La sonrisa en el rostro del dragón creció aún más.

Como si estuviera haciendo alguna travesura.

(Esto será divertido) pensó el pelirrojo.

* * *

 **-Continuara-**

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno aquí otro capítulo de mi historia.

Si es que alguien aún se acuerda de ella xD.

Antes que todo pedir mil disculpas por el ENORME retraso del capítulo.

Estuve ausente mucho tiempo.

PERO VOLVI, RECARGADO.

Así que no se preocupen la historia no la pienso abandonar.

Bueno hoy estoy un poco cansado ya que termine el capítulo un poco tarde.

Pero no se preocupen que ya volví.

Así que recuerden los martes habrá capitulo nuevo.

Y esta vez sí se cumplirá.

Recuerden dejar review.

Bueno sin más vueltas que darle pasemos a los review.

* * *

 **GDS DragonGodSlayer**

Muchas gracias por tu review y lo siento por este enorme retraso, pero no te preocupes habrá más capítulos de ahora en adelante.

 **miguelgiuliano**

¿Lolicon? No se cómo has llegado a esa conclusión.

Momo si es peliblanca solo que decidí cambiarle el color de cabello.

Ojojojo por eso no te preocupes ella es poderosa pero sobretodo muy ardiente e.e

Habra Milf te lo aseguro.

Tengo pensado darle la reina después del duelo ya veraz por qué.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Zafir09**

SHHHHHHHHH.

El apellido de Kuroka era toujou?

Sobre lo de kuroka y koneko no te preocupes ya tengo preparado lo que va a pasar para que hagan las paces.

No a los spoilers.

Sobre el equipo de Rias ya tengo pensado algo, pero acepto sugerencias.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Jor Gremory**

Las chicas del canon si estarán dalo por hecho.

Eso se explicara a su debido momento.

Con respecto a los personajes ya tengo algo preparado.

Lamentablemente el volumen de Raiser es importante y su aparición es inevitable, lo siento espero no te disguste.

No al spoiler.

Obviamente no será tan lento eso tenlo por seguro.

Me hace feliz que te agrade mi historia, espero que te siga agradando después de este largo retraso.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **PeivonxD**

Issei por supuesto que tendrá harem.

Y si, habrán sacred gears.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **akatsuki sora**

Momo es la de dxd, creo que cree confusión a ponerla con el cabello de color diferente, pero aclaro que no es la de to love ru.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Leo2131**

Muchas gracias espero seguir siendo tu autor favorito xD.

Claro que tendrá su tiempo eso tenlo por hecho.

OJOJOJOJO ese trio es INEVITABLE así te lo digo.

Todo a su debido tiempo.

Tranquilo con respecto a la reina espero y no te decepcione.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Guest**

¿?

Esto me parece o lo leí antes.

 **10ZO 69**

Si amigo no te preocupes será diferente al de la novela.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Saito97**

En el próximo capítulo dejo la lista, lo prometo.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **darksquall03**

Gracias.

 **Franco**

Tranquilo que lo terminare hasta el final.

No será una princesa tenlo por hecho.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Bluzangetsu**

Muchas gracias y no te preocupes la seguiré hasta el final.

 **riohey sawada dragneel**

Aquí está el capítulo, algo retrasado pero ahita.

Te sorprenderás al saber quién es la reina.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Linkad**

Lo de la nobleza de ambas herederas ya lo tengo pensado.

Pero acepto sugerencias.

No te agrada el pelo rojo, a mí me parece genial.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Morphos**

Las interrogantes son los apellidos no las apariencias.

NO AL SPOILER XD.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina.

Sabes que si quieres decirme algo me puede dejar un review o un MP.

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, si por hay ahí una.

Nos vemos y cuídense.


End file.
